Quand Maladie rime avec Amour
by Titimaya
Summary: Régina est dépassée par les évènements. Elle va faire appel à une association pour lui venir en aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens. Pour ceux qui me connaissent j'écris une nouvelle fic à chaque fois qu'il se passe un évènement dans ma vie. Aujourdhui j'ai appris que ma grand mère était atteinte d'Alzheimer. Je suis d'autant plus touchée qu'elle ne me reconnais pas. Bref envie d'écrire. J'ai mis en scène Régina et Emma parce que pour moi elles sont faites pour être ensemble il n'y a pas à chier ! **

**Ps: Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fic no stress.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Bisou mes loulous**

* * *

><p>Toujours en pleine réunion qui elle le sait n'aboutira à rien, son téléphone se met à sonner. Présidente de l'assemblée elle s'excuse et répond.<p>

**- Régina Mills….. Ok, très bien j'arrive.**

Elle repose le combiné et s'adresse à son assemblée.

**- Je suis désolé, je dois remettre la réunion à une prochaine fois.**

**- Tout vas bien Régina.**

**- Je te le dirais plus tard Katherine, je dois vous laisser.**

Elle attrape son sac, et quitte son bureau un peu perdue dans ces pensées. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa demeure où l'attendent le Docteur Whale et Granny. En descendant de sa voiture elle ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, elle souffle un bon coup et arrive sur le perron de son domicile.

**- Docteur Whale, Granny**  
><strong>- Mme le Maire, reprend le médecin.<strong>  
><strong>- 'Gina.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'a t'elle encore fait aujourd'hui ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je l'ai retrouvée à moitié nue dans la rue en lui apportant son repas.<strong>  
><strong>- Humm.<strong>  
><strong>- Mme le Maire si je puis me permettre il existe une unité de soin..<strong>  
><strong>- NON !<strong>  
><strong>- 'Gina ma chérie tu devrais peut être songer..<strong>  
><strong>- Granny Non. Où est elle ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je lui est administrée un calmant.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci docteur.<strong>

Elle coupe court à la conversation et rentre dans sa maison suivit de près par Granny qui à remerciée à son tour le médecin.

C'est dans la cuisine que Granny rejoint sa nièce.

Régina quand à elle agit comme un automatisme, elle prépare deux tasses de cafés et les dépose sur le bar.

**- 'Gina je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu vois bien que depuis quelques temps la situation dégénère, tu ne peux pas la laisser dans cette état.**  
><strong>- Je sais, mais comprends moi, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.<strong>  
><strong>- Et que fais tu de moi, de Ruby ou même de ton fils !<strong>  
><strong>- Oh joues pas sur les mots, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.<strong>  
><strong>- Régina c'est peut être ta mère mais elle reste ma soeur et la voir dépérir de jour en jour me rend malade.<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. Je sais<strong>

La brune finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de sa tante, qui du mieux qu'elle le peut tente de lui remonter le morale.

**- Ecoute ma chérie, je vais demander à Ruby d'aller chercher Henry à l'école, nous le garderons pour la nuit. Demain matin vient déjeuner au dinner, je viendrais m'occuper de Cora.**  
><strong>- Merci Granny.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'aime ma chérie.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi.<strong>

Seule, elle regarde l'heure, 16h, c'est un peu tôt pour commencer à boire, mais là elle le sent, elle en a besoin. L'alcool n'est pas le meilleur des refuges, mais après la perte de son père c'est devenue une sorte d'habitude, non pas qu'elle soit devenue alcoolique, mais un verre n'a jamais tué personne si ?

…

2h du matin, un bruit retentit dans la demeure Mills. Régina se lève et accourt vers la chambre de sa mère.

**- Maman tout va bien.**

La jeune femme trouve sa mère en train de s'apprêter d'une jolie robe, toute guillerette.

**- Maman qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Sa mère la regarde, s'approche doucement, et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**- Chutt… Si maman t'entend**  
><strong>- Je ne suis pas ta soeur, je suis ta fille.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh ne dis pas de sottises, je n'ai que vingt ans.<strong>  
><strong>- Non Maman, je m'appelle Régina je suis ta fille<strong>._Dit elle les larmes aux yeux_

Le temps semble durer une éternité. Cora inspecte sa fille de sa main retraçant le moindre détails de son visage.

**- Oh mon dieu Régina ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

Régina attrape sa maman dans ses bras et essaye de calmer ses sanglots avant de la recoucher.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman tout va bien se passer, je t'en fais la promesse.**

N'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil, Régina décide d'aller un peu sur le web et d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la maladie de sa mère. Elle passe plusieurs heures à surfer sur le web à lire les différents témoignages qu'il y a, avant de tomber sur le nom d'une association.

Elle décide de contacter la responsable afin de connaitre les solutions qui s'offre à elle, sans devoir placer sa mère dans un institut là où elle est sûr elle se laissera mourir. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il est déjà tant pour elle de se préparer. La nuit aura vraiment était courte. Sous la douche elle se laisse aller. Ses souvenirs remontent à la surface, son enfance pas super heureuse, mais pas non plus à plaindre. Cora reste sa mère bien que ce soit sa tante plus connue sous le nom de Granny qui c'est occupée d'elle. Elle ne lui en veux pas tout le monde ne née pas mère, tout le monde ne le devient pas non plus. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle quitte la douceur de l'eau chaude et se glisse dans une sortie de bain aux douces senteurs de pommes. La préparation de la jeune femme ne dure pas trop longtemps . Comme à son habitude Régina reste classe dans toutes les circonstances. Tailleur grimé, Chaussures à talon hors de prix, et maquillage léger. A quoi bon en faire trop quand la nature nous a bien gâtée ?

En rejoignant la cuisine, elle est surprise d'y trouver sa mère en train de préparer le café.

**- Maman ?**  
><strong>- Oh ma chérie, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?<strong>  
><strong>- Euh.. Bien et toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ca va, j'ai voulu réveiller henry pour ne pas qu'il soit en retard à l'école, mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui j'ai oublié de te le dire mais on déjeune au Dinner ce matin.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. très bien, qu'attendons nous, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas discuté avec ma soeur.<strong>  
><strong>- Tout va bien maman tu es sûr?<strong>  
><strong>- Moi oui toi en revanche tu devrais prendre des vacances tu as une de ces mines.<strong>

Régina ne peut s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de sa mère. Parce qu'aujourd'hui elle la retrouve, elle la prend dans ses bras et c'est ensemble qu'elle quitte la maison.

Arriver au restaurant, Régina et sa mère rejoint déjà le petit garçon attablé, en compagnie de Ruby.

**- Hey salut 'Gina**  
><strong>- Bonjour Ruby comment tu vas ? Ca a était avec Henry ?<strong>  
><strong>- Impec.<strong>  
><strong>- Bonjour mon fils.<strong>  
><strong>- Bonjour maman, grand mère est avec toi à ce que je vois.<strong>

Toute la petite troupe se retourne sur Cora et Granny en grande discussion, ce qui donne le sourire à chacun d'eux.

**- Oui mon chéri, aujourd'hui grand mère est avec nous.**

Le petit déjeuner se passer calmement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde profite de ce moment de partage, plus personnes ne penses à la maladie, jusqu'au moment ou Cora les préviens qu'elle va rentrer à la maison parce qu'Henry ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du travail.

**- C'était trop beau pour être vrai hein maman. **_Dit le jeune homme_**_._**  
><strong>- Tu sais bien Henry qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais. Tu vas la ramener à la maison.<strong>  
><strong>- Non c'est Granny qui va le faire, moi je t'emmène à l'école.<strong>  
><strong>- On y va, j'aime pas quand elle est comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>- On y va.<strong>

Elle jète un dernier regard à sa mère et prend la main de son fils pour quitter le restaurant. La journée avait bien commencée, mais la maladie ne laisse plus beaucoup de répits, elle reprend ses droits dès que tout semble aller. Sur le chemin de l'école, sans le vouloir Régina craque. Il y a trop de pression sur ses épaules en ce moment, elle ne sait plus comment faire. Heureusement pour elle son petit garçon est là.

**- Tu sais maman, je sais que mamie est malade et que ça te rend triste. Moi aussi tu sais ça me rend triste quand elle ne me reconnait pas. On va y arriver.**  
><strong>- Merci mon chéri.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu sais je suis grand maintenant je peux peut être t'aider avec elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Non c'est à moi de m'en occuper. J'ai peut être trouvé une solution , je t'en parle ce soir.<strong>

L'école montre déjà le bout de son nez. Régina sourit à son petit garçon et l'embrasse tendrement.

**- Je t'aime maman.**  
><strong>- Moi aussi je t'aime.<strong>  
><strong>- Dis.. tu te souviendras toujours de moi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Toujours mon chéri. Aller file.<strong>

Elle continue sa route vers la mairie, pensant à diverses choses et notamment à cette association, avec qui elle va prendre contact. Une fois arrivée devant le bureau de sa secrétaire elle lui fait part de son envie de ne pas être dérangée, et demande au passage une aspirine.

Elle s'installe à son bureau et attrape le bout de papier dans sa poche sur lequel est griffonné le nom et le numéro de l'association. C'est d'une main hésitante qu'elle compose le numéro, elle n'a plus le choix de toute façon.

…

Le rendez vous à était prit avec la directrice de l'association et la personne qui va s'occuper au quotidien de Cora. Il se fera en début d'après midi au bureau de la brune, ne pouvant pas se libérer. La fin de matinée passe à vitesse grand V, fatigué et rongé par le remord de laisser une étrangère s'occuper de sa mère, elle n'entend pas Ruby entrer dans son bureau.

**- Hey 'Gina**  
><strong>- Oh Ruby, désolé je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer. Que fais tu ici ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis venue t'apporter le repas.<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas très faim.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on va manger ensemble. Grand mère pense que c'est une bonne idée.<strong>  
><strong>- Que ferait on sans elle ?<strong>

Les filles rigolent de bon coeur ce qui fait du bien à la brune. Ruby à perdue sa mère très jeune, il est vrai que la personne avec qui elle s'entend le mieux est Régina. Elle sont restées très proches. Ce ne sont pas que des cousines, ce sont de véritables amies. Régina en profite pour lui expliquer sa décision de garder sa mère à son domicile, et de demander de l'aide à une personne adaptée. La jeune fille comprend sa démarche, elle ne la juge pas. Le repas se termine avec le téléphone qui se met à sonner.

**- Oui.. très bien faites la entrer je vous prie.**  
><strong>- Je vais te laisser. <strong>  
><strong>- Tu crois que tu peux récupérer Henry il finit à 15 h.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te le ramène à la maison.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.<strong>

Elle raccompagne la jeune fille à la porte, ouvre celle ci, et tombe sur la personne avec qui elle a rendez vous. Elle embrasse sa cousine une dernière fois sur la joue.

**- Bonjour Madame je suis Régina Mills.**  
><strong>- Bonjour , Roselyne Parks.<strong>  
><strong>- Entrez je vous en prie.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.<strong>

Elle invite la femme à s'installer et s'assois à son tour derrière son bureau.

**- Ne deviez vous pas être accompagnée ?**  
><strong>- Si.. mais comment dire Emma est une jeune femme qui ne connait pas très bien la ponctualité. <strong>_Dit elle en rougissant._  
><strong>- Hum.. sachez madame, que je n'apprécie guère les retards lors des rendez vous. Nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps. Parlez moi un peu de votre association.<strong>  
><strong>- Voilà , nous avons pour objectif de maintenir les patients atteints de la maladie d'Alzheimer dans leur foyer. Ils y ont leur repères et surtout leur proches. Nous mettons à disposition, une personne diplomée jour et nuit afin de s'occuper de votre parent. Lorsque nous estimons que le maintient à domicile n'est plus possible une assistante sociale organise un rendez vous avec toutes les personnes concernées et propose une solution de replie. Bien entendue nous n'en sommes pas là.<strong>  
><strong>- Combien va me coûter ce service ?<strong>  
><strong>- Nous sommes une association, rien ne sortira de votre poche après calcul des droits de votre maman.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. <strong>  
><strong>- Depuis quand votre mère à été diagnostiqué ?<strong>  
><strong>- Deux ans, mais là c'est de pire en pire, je vous avoue que j'y arrive plus seule.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vous comprends avec votre travail et votre maman vous n'avez plus de temps pour vous.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est exactement ça . <strong>

Le téléphone sonne à nouveau.

**- Oui… Faites la entrer. **  
><strong>- Votre employée vient enfin d'arriver<strong>. _Reprend la brune._

**TOC TOC**

**- Oui ! **_lance Régina de façon agacée._  
><strong>- Hum.. Bonjour excusez moi du retard.. Je me suis perdue avant de trouver votre ville.<strong>  
><strong>- Sachez Mademoiselle..<strong>  
><strong>- Swan.. Emma Swan<strong>  
><strong>- Sachez Mademoiselle Swan que je ne tolère aucun retard.<strong>  
><strong>- Veuillez m'excuser madame le Maire.<strong>

S'adressant à la directrice.

**- Vous m'avez précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une professionnelle.** _dit elle d'un ton sec et froid, faisant frissonner la femme devant elle._

La jeune blonde un peu froissée par la réplique de la brune ne se démonte pas. La directrice connait son caractère elle sait pertinemment qu'Emma est une personne qui à du mal avec l'autorité, mais cela n'enlève rien à ses capacités.

**- Je ne vous permet pas ! **_crache la blonde_.** Je suis une professionnelle, et à preuve du contraire si vous faites appel à mes services c'est que la personne la moins compétente de nous deux pour s'occuper de votre mère est bien c'est vous et seulement vous.**  
><strong>- Non mais je rêve, de quel droit me parlez vous de la sorte !<strong>  
><strong>- Du même droit que vous!<strong>

La directrice se lève et se met devant Emma la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

**- Emma arretes ! **  
><strong>- Mais tu as vue comment elle me parle<strong>  
><strong>- C'est ton employeur, tu lui dois le respect, n'oublies pas que tu t'adresses au maire de cette ville.<strong>  
><strong>- Rien à secouer de qui elle est, je ne bosserais pas avec cette femme.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es là pour t'occuper de sa mère pas d'elle.<strong>  
><strong>- NON ! je refuse désolé Rosy.<strong>

Elle regarde Régina qui boue sur place et s'adresse une dernière fois à elle .

**- Madame le maire je refuse, Rosy vous adressera une autre fille. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée.**

Après une dernière courbette, elle quitte le bureau. Régina s'assoit à nouveau sur son siège, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer avec cette impudente jeune femme.

**- Je suis désolé Madame le maire, Emma.. est comment dire un peu écorchée vive, elle réagit au quart de tour, mais je vous assure que c'est une bonne personne.**  
><strong>- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser des actes de cette femme.<strong>  
><strong>- A vrai dire.. Un peu quand même.<strong>  
><strong>- Que voulez vous dire par là?<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire mais.. Emma est une fille du système.. Je l'ai sortie de la rue quand elle n'avait que vingt ans. Etant majeure au moment de la recueillir je n'ai pas pu l'adopter. Mais je la considère comme ma propre fille.<strong>  
><strong>- Je..je ne savais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas marquée sur son front. Madame le maire si je vous est adressée Emma c'est parce que c'est la personne la plus compétente pour s'occuper de votre mère. Bien sûr j'ai d'autres filles disponible si vous le désirez, mais vous m'aviez dit que votre mère avait un fort caractère. La seule apte à la contrer, est Emma j'en ai la certitude.<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien. Dites à Mademoiselle Swan que je l'attends à mon domicile quand tout les papiers seront en règle.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci madame le maire. <strong>_Lance la femme en se levant et lui tendant la main pour la saluer._  
><strong>- Merci à vous, on reste en contact.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas d'ici deux trois jours Emma pourra prendre son service.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. J'ai failli oublier. Dois je loger mademoiselle Swan ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non.. ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aura une chambre au B&amp;B le temps de se trouver un appartement.<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien aurevoir Madame Parks.<strong>  
><strong>- Madame le maire.<strong>

Apres le départ de la directrice, Régina se met à douter de sa décision. Elle réfléchit à plusieurs solutions mais n'a pas le temps qu'elle est déjà interrompue par un habitant. La fin de journée s'annonce aussi pourrie que le début, se dit elle.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Tadamm ! J'espère que cela vous à plu. <strong>

**A très vite pour la suite.**

**Ps: Laisser des reviews n'a jamais tué personne.**

**A bon entendeur**

**Bisou mes loulous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Ma grand mère est une coriace, elle à réussi à vaincre une leucémie alors qu'elle avait déjà 93 ans et maintenant on apprend qu'elle est atteinte de cette maladie depuis au moins 8 ans. Dans une semaine elle fête ses 99 ans. Je vous dit une battante, bien que ce soit difficile pour nous. Bref comme chacun l'a dit c'est la vie. Assez de Blabla et un peu plus de lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Comme un goût de déjà vu à une chose près, la gueule de bois qui lui tape dans le système. Régina à du mal à se lever. Une loque, voilà à quoi la mairesse de Storybrooke ressemble. Elle se lève difficilement et se glisse sous la douche. Exit l'étape de l'eau chaude, elle passe directement à l'eau froide pour se requinquer, ce qui à pour effet de la réveiller instantanément.<p>

Les habitudes ont la vie dur et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Une aspirine avalée, un tailleur chic, des talons voyants et brillants, un peu de maquillage. Le masque bien en place, Régina sourit au miroir comme pour répéter une scène de l'acte qui va suivre.

Elle rejoint la cuisine où Granny et Henry se trouvent. Elle embrasse son fils sur le haut du crâne et attrape une tasse de café bien chaude. Granny la regarde faire, sans rien dire. Henry lui a sa tête plongée dans ces céréales.

**- Henry monte te brosser les dents, je t'accompagne aujourd'hui.**

**- Trop cool merci Granny.**

Le petit garçon quitte la cuisine sur les chapeaux de roues, ayant au préalable embrassé sa mère. Une fois seules , la vieille dame reprend.

**- Où étais tu hier soir ?**  
><strong>- J'avais des dossiers à finir.<strong>  
><strong>- 'Gina pas de ça avec moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon.<strong>  
><strong>- En es tu bien sûr ? Ruby m'a prévenue hier de ton état.<strong>  
><strong>- Grrr..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne lui en veux pas elle se fait du soucis pour toi, comme nous tous.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade.<strong>  
><strong>- Peut être mais je sais que tu traverses une phase difficile. Tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin.<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai besoin de personne.<strong>  
><strong>- Régina ! Arrêtes d'être aussi bornée.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais au bureau récupérer des dossiers. Je m'occuperais de maman aujourd'hui. Je passerais prendre Henry à l'école ce soir.<strong>  
><strong>- Comme tu veux.<strong>

Le petit garçon arrive juste à la fin de la conversation. Granny le rejoint à la porte d'entrée et lâche un soupir en regardant sa nièce.

Régina quand à elle remonte en direction de la chambre de sa mère pour constater que celle ci dort à point fermé. Elle décide de rejoindre la mairie rapidement , elle sait qu'elle n'en aura pas pour longtemps. Devant son allée l'absence de sa voiture lui revient. Elle s'injure elle même et décide d'appeler sa secrétaire pour que celle ci lui fasse passer son travail.

Cela fait déjà deux heures que Régina planche sur ce dossier d'urbanisme, elle n'y arrive pas. Un bruit à l'étage retentit, elle accourt rapidement dans la chambre de sa mère et la trouve par terre, complètement à l'ouest. Elle parle de façon incohérente. Régina à le coeur meurtri en voyant sa mère de la sorte. Quand elle aide à la relever, elle se rend compte que celle ci c'est oubliée. Elle l'assoie sur le lit et ouvre la fenêtre, pour ne pas que l'odeur reste dans la chambre.

**- Qui êtes vous ?** _Lui demande sa mère le regard dans le vide._

Régina s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui attrape les mains et la regarde dans les yeux, les larmes prêtes à couler.

**- C'est moi maman Régina.**  
><strong>- Oh vous savez j'ai toujours souhaité avoir des enfants, mais à mon âge..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu en as eu un. Une fille maman c'est moi.<strong>

Les larmes déferlent sur son visage alors que sa mère sourit. Régina est complètement perdue. La sonnette retentit.

**- Ne bouges pas, je reviens.**

Elle descend les escaliers et ouvre la porte à la volée. Ses yeux rouges trahissent son état mais face à la personne qui se trouve sur son perron elle tente de reprendre contenance.

**- Miss Swan que puis je pour vous ?**  
><strong>- Je sais que les papiers ne sont pas encore disponible, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais passer pour faire connaissance avec votre mère.<strong>  
><strong>- Qui vous dit qu'elle est en état de vous rencontrer ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je désire juste faire sa connaissance<strong>.

Résignée, Régina n'a pas d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer.

**- Elle est à l'étage. Elle est tombée quelques minutes avant que vous sonniez. J'allais m'occuper d'elle.**  
><strong>- Laissez moi faire.<strong>  
><strong>- Suivez moi.<strong>

La brune ouvre la marche, et accompagne la blonde jusque devant la chambre de sa mère. La femme se trouve devant la fenêtre, et Emma remarque immédiatement le petit accident.

**- Humm.. **_soupire la blonde._  
><strong>- Cela vous dégoûte t'il de voir une femme dans ses excréments.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est la maladie qui veut ça. Pour l'instant elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte.<strong>  
><strong>- A quoi le savez vous ?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle ne pleure pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne comprends pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Un bébé se met à pleurer quand il est sale, un malade fait la même chose.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous allez la nettoyer où la laisser dans sa merde pendant que vous déblatérez sur le sujet à savoir si elle sait ou pas qu'elle c'est chier dessus !<strong>  
><strong>- Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable avec moi. Assumez juste le fait que vous ne savez pas comment vous occuper d'elle.<strong>

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et rejoint Cora dans la chambre. Régina reste complètement hébétée par l'attitude de la blonde. Appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte elle ne bouge pas d'un iota, et assiste à la scène qui se déroule devant elle.

**- Cora ?**

La femme se retourne vers la blonde qui s'approche d'elle tout sourire.

**- Heu.. Oui je crois que c'est moi.**  
><strong>- C'est vous je vous rassure. Je m'appelle Emma, je suis ici pour m'occuper de vous. <strong>_Dit elle d'une voix douce._  
><strong>- Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge que l'on s'occupe de moi jeune fille !<strong> _Reprend t'elle de la force dans la voix, ce qui fait sourire Régina, de voir que sa mère vient de reprendre ces esprits. Il va y avoir du spectacle pensa t'elle._  
><strong>- Oh mais rassurez vous madame, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes en âge de vous assumer. Mais voilà, j'ai étais engagée par votre fille pour m'occuper de vous.<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas d'enfant !<strong>

Bien sûr entendre ça de la bouche de sa mère n'est jamais facile mais Régina reste là à observer, laissant libre court à ses larmes de vagabonder.

**- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez une fille qui est juste là, derrière moi.**  
><strong>- Et vous qui êtes vous ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis Emma, je vais vous aider au quotidien.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous ?<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que vous êtes atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer Cora. Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'il y a des jours vous ne serez plus vraiment vous même et je serais là pour vous rappeler qui vous êtes.<strong>  
><strong>- Pour vrai ? vous n'allez pas me laisser.<strong>  
><strong>- Pour vrai, je serais là pour vous comme votre fille est là.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais Régina ne s'occupe pas de moi.<strong>

Régina tique à son nom, elle se rend compte qu'il y a encore une minute sa mère ne se souvenait pas de son existence. elle ne comprend pas comment Emma à réussie à lui faire rappeler qui elle était en si peu de temps alors qu'elle met souvent la journée entière à faire comprendre à sa mère qui elle est. Ca en est trop pour elle. Elle rejoint son bureau et laisse Emma s'occuper de sa mère. De retour dans son antre comme aime bien l'appeler son entourage, elle fixe la commode qui se trouve en coin et malgré l'heure encore matinale, elle se dirige devant et se sert un verre. Juste un se dit elle, ou peut être deux..

…

Emma qui a finie de faire la toilette de Cora, lui à proposer d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin, ce que la femme a accepté sans aucune hésitation. Une fois la femme installée, Emma remonte dans la chambre et attrape les draps afin de les faire nettoyer. Ne trouvant pas la buanderie, elle se dirige vers une double porte en bois très imposante qui à son arrivée était ouverte et qui maintenant est fermée. Elle suppose que c'est ici que se trouve la mairesse surement très occupée dans ses tâches. Elle se risque à la déranger en plein travail. En même temps elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, elle ne connait toujours pas les lieux.

**TOC TOC**

**- Foutez moi la paix !**

Emma pousse la poignée de la porte et tombe face à une Régina une fois de plus alcoolisée.

**- J'aimerais juste savoir où se trouve la buanderie pour lancer le nettoyage des draps et du linge de votre mère.**  
><strong>- A côté de la cuisine.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci… Vous ne devriez pas boire.<strong>  
><strong>- Ca ne vous regarde pas!<strong>  
><strong>- A votre place j'irais profiter de ma mère, elle est dans le jardin.<strong>

Régina rigole d'un rire mauvais. Elle regarde Emma droit dans les yeux et se permet de lui dire une chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. Mais l'envie d'écraser cette inconnue est à ce moment précis un jeu très divertissant. L'alcool ayant son effet.

**- Moi au moins j'ai une mère !**___Lâche t'elle avant de replonger ses lèvres dans son liquide ambrée._

Le regard d'Emma se fait tout à coup triste. Elle Acquiesce de la tête comme pour faire comprendre à Régina qu'elle a gagnée. Les larmes aux bords des yeux elle ne rajoute pas un mot et quitte le bureau de la brune, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.

Cette image qui lui semblait jouissive jusqu'a présent, la rend triste tout à coup. Elle sait qu'elle a était trop loin, qu'elle a franchit la ligne qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être au courant de cette partie de la vie de la personne qui s'occupe de sa mère. Elle ne la connait même pas depuis vingt quatre heures que déjà elle la rabaisse.

Régina s'en veux de son comportement. Elle boit d'une traite ce qui lui reste dans le verre, et le pose sur son bureau. Elle se lève et rejoint le jardin où se trouve sa mère et la blonde. Elle veut s'excuser.

Elle s'approche lentement sourit à sa mère qui relève la tête comme si elle avait sentie sa présence, et tente de s'adresser à la Blonde qui cache bien sa tristesse.

**- Oh Régina tu es déjà rentrée du travail ?**  
><strong>- Je travaille de la maison aujourd'hui maman.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as raison, tu pourras te reposer un peu. Tu as une mine affreuse. <strong>  
><strong>- Je sais maman, tu me l'as déjà dis.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah.. j'oubliais, savais tu que j'avais cette fichue maladie qui nous fait tout oublier.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui maman.<strong>  
><strong>- Et tu n'as pas eu le temps de me l'annoncer.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te le dis tout les jours maman, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Qui êtes vous madame ?<strong> _Dit elle en s'adressant toujours à sa fille._

Dépitée Régina souffle un bon coup et répond à sa mère.

**- C'est moi maman Régina.**  
><strong>- Oh oui que suis je bête tu ressembles à ton père. Je te présente Emma, ma fille l'a engagée pour s'occuper de moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais maman, vue que je suis ta fille !<strong> _Lâche t'elle en serrant des dents._

Emma voyant la patience de la brune mise à rude épreuve décide d'intervenir.

**- Dites moi Cora, vous avez un beau pommier là bas..**  
><strong>- Oui. ça vous dis des pommes ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'adorais ça. <strong>_Lui dit elle avec un large sourire._

La vieille femme se lève et se dirige vers l'arbre en question. Régina en profite pour s'adresser à la blonde.

**- Miss Swan, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses..**  
><strong>- Stop ! je vous arrêtes tout de suite. Je travaille pour vôtre mère, ne vous sentez pas obligé de m'adresser la parole ou ne serais ce qu'un regard. Je ne suis pas venue travailler ici pour me faire traiter de la sorte. Et pour répondre à votre pique. Oui je n'ai pas eu de mère pour me border le soir, mais une chose est sûr, je vous plains parce que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la chance que vous avez d'avoir une mère !<strong>  
><strong>- Bien sûr que je m'en rend compte, sinon je l'aurais placée dans un institut depuis bien longtemps !<strong>  
><strong>- Alors profitez en ! Profitez de chaque instant que vous pouvez partager avec elle, au moins vous aurez des souvenirs.<strong>

Sur ces paroles elle rejoint Cora près de l'arbre et discute de tout et de rien avec elle. Régina décide de les rejoindre et sans adresser une parole à la blonde qu'elle passe du temps avec sa mère.

L'heure du repas étant déjà là, Emma laisse Cora et Régina et se dirige vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Régina qui ne sait même pas rendue compte du départ de la blonde finit par sentir une bonne odeur lui chatouiller le nez. Elle se retourne pour faire face à la baie vitrée de la cuisine, et prend sa mère par la main pour la conduire à l'intérieur.

La table est mise pour deux, le repas est sous cloche au centre de la table, mais aucune présence de la Blonde. Le petit papier blanc attire l'oeil de la brune qui s'empresse de le lire.

« _Le repas est servie Madame le maire. Je ne serais de retour que demain, les papiers sont pret, je suis partie les chercher à Boston. Emma_ »

La brune aide sa mère à s'installer et partage ce moment à deux. Moment qu'elle apprécie grandement parce qu'a cet instant précis sa mère est là devant elle à se souvenir de ses bêtises lorsqu'elle était enfant.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>

**A votre plume lâchez vos comms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps voici la suite. Je pense à vous tous et Big Up pour toutes les mamies qui sont là où qui nous ont quittés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après une vraie nuit cette fois ci, Régina se lève toujours heureuse de la journée qu'elle a pu partager avec sa mère. Cependant une chose la dérange. Sa relation est mal engagée avec miss Swan. Elle sait qu'aujourd'hui elle devra aller s'excuser même si la blonde refuse de lui parler.<p>

En descendant dans la cuisine elle remarque que la blonde s'affaire déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner avec sa mère et Henry. Une question lui taraude l'esprit. A quelle Heure Miss Swan est elle arrivée et surtout comment est elle entrée?

Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre devant le garçonnet la blonde met fin au combat intérieur qui anime la brune.

**- Votre fils m'a ouvert.. Les papiers sont sur la table. Vous devez signer pour donner votre accord afin qu'on puisse commander un lit médicalisé.**  
><strong>- Je ne veux pas de lit médicalisé dans ma maison !<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pour le bien de votre mère.<strong>  
><strong>- Il en est pas question !<strong>

Ne voulant pas envenimer la chose, Emma continue la préparation, sans un mot. Elle ne déjeune pas avec eux et part directement dans la chambre de Cora afin de tout mettre en place pour la toilette de la femme. Elle aère la chambre et fait le lit. Régina monte à son tour ayant oublié sa veste dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrête devant la chambre de sa mère et observe la jeune femme en plein action.

**- Miss Swan j'aimerais..**  
><strong>- Madame le maire on ne va pas recommencer, je suis là pour votre maman, non pour vous.<strong>  
><strong>- M..Merci pour le petit déjeuner.<strong>

Elle reprend sa route vers sa chambre récupère son vêtement et quitte son domicile en compagnie de son fils. La journée va être longue.

De son côté Emma, redescend et propose à Cora de faire sa toilette, ce que la femme accepte. Il ne lui faut pas moins d'une heure avant qu'elle soit resplendissante. Aujourd'hui Cora veut aller rendre visite à sa soeur. Emma accepte, les voilà donc en route vers le Dinner de la ville sous les directives de Cora.

A leur arrivée Emma remarque la jeune fille brune qui c'est occupée de lui donner sa chambre au B&B. La dite femme s'approche, embrasse Cora et demande joyeusement ce qu'elles désirent?

**- Heu.. Vous connaissez Cora Mills?** _Demande la blonde un peu perdue._  
><strong>- Bien sûr c'est ma grande tante.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- Un problème?<strong>  
><strong>- Non, non..<strong>  
><strong>- Et vous êtes? <strong>  
><strong>- Emma..Emma Swan<strong>  
><strong>- Oui votre nom je le connais vu que c'est moi qui vous est attribué la chambre.<strong>

La blonde rougit sous la remarque de la jeune femme qu'elle c'était faite quelques minutes plus tôt.

**- Je m'occupe de votre grande tante.** _reprend elle_  
><strong>- Ha ok, 'Gina doit être contente d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer en toute tranquillité.<strong>  
><strong>- Heu pas vraiment..<strong>  
><strong>- Ruby où est ma soeur ?<strong>_ Les interrompes Cora_  
><strong>- Dans la cuisine tante Cora, tu peux y aller si tu veux.<strong>

Elle se lève et quitte la table laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensemble. Ruby en profite pour s'assoir en face d'Emma et continue la conversation. A cette heure ci le restaurant étant quasiment vide.

**- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma cousine ?**  
><strong>- Elle ne m'apprécie guère.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous avez du faire un truc qui lui a déplu.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai.. Il faut dire que je suis arrivée un peu en retard l'autre jour pour la rencontrer.<strong>  
><strong>- Un peu c'est à dire ?<strong>  
><strong>- heu.. je sais pas trente minutes.<strong>  
><strong>- Whaouh ! Elle a dû péter une durite 'Gina déteste les retards.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai je m'en suis aperçu..<strong> _dit elle en rigolant_  
><strong>- Qu'elle idiote je fais vous voulez boire quelque chose ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui je veux bien je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner ce matin.<strong>  
><strong>- Café? Pancakes? Tartes?..<strong>  
><strong>- Chocolat chaud cannelle et pancakes. Merci<strong>  
><strong>- Ha vous êtes la deuxième personne que je connaisse à prendre son chocolat comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Ha bon et qui est la première ?<strong>  
><strong>- Henry mon petit cousin.<strong> _Dit elle avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine_.

Elle place cette information derrière l'oreille et se dit que demain elle lui préparerait comme il se doit. Ruby revient assez rapidement et continue son petit interrogatoire.

**- Vous allez rester longtemps dans le coin ?**  
><strong>- Le temps que Madame Mills aura besoin de moi.<strong>  
><strong>- On ne voit pas beaucoup de nouvelles personnes dans le coin, c'est cool de faire de nouvelles rencontres.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vrai.<strong>  
><strong>- Dites on pourrait se tutoyer non? on doit avoir à peu près le même âge.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi pas..<strong>  
><strong>- Ruby Lucas, ravie de faire ta connaissance.<strong> _lui dit elle en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire._  
><strong>- Emma Swan, enchantée Ruby.<strong>

Alors qu'elles rigolent de bon coeur la cloche de la porte se met à tinter et une furie les rejoint en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

**- Miss Swan ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là !**

Toujours du défit dans le regard Emma ne se démonte pas une seconde.

- J**e déjeune avec mon amie.** _Lui dit elle avec autant de légèreté que possible dans la voix._  
><strong>- Vous êtes censé vous occuper de ma mère ! Il n'y a personne à la maison, elle a disparu ! Vous êtes une incompétente, je vais alerter tout de suite Madame Parks.<strong>  
><strong>- 'Gina calme toi, ta…<strong>  
><strong>- Stop Ruby, ça ne te concerne pas!<strong>

Alerter par le chahut provenant de la salle Granny arrive en compagnie de Cora, et prend la parole.

**- Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

Régina se tourne vers sa tante et remarque la présence de sa mère. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre et jète un regard de désolation envers la blonde qui ne manque pas de répliquer.

- J**e ne suis pas une irresponsable si vous voulez savoir. Votre mère m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour aller voir sa soeur. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait puis elle m'a parler du Dinner, alors j'ai tenté le coup.**  
><strong>- Je..<strong>  
><strong>- Maintenant si vous voulez toujours contacter Rosy allez y ne vous gênez pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Régina je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prend à elle de la sorte. Ta mère m'a dit que la personne que tu avais engagé pour elle était vraiment gentille et attentionnée. On peut donc savoir où est le problème ?!<strong> _Lui lance sa tante._

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cela et surtout ne comprenant pas son comportement envers la jeune blonde Régina tourne les talons et quitte le restaurant.

**- Pouvez vous rester avec Cora, je.. je reviens.** _Dit Emma en se levant précipitamment à son tour et quittant le restaurant._

Emma prend les jambes à son cou pour rattraper Régina. Elle la rattrape de l'autre coté de la route, pose sa main sur son bras et la fait se retourner. Régina à les larmes aux yeux.

**- Madame le maire attendez s'il vous plait.**  
><strong>- Quoi vous voulez jubiler encore plus c'est ça !<strong>

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait cela mais Emma passe son doigt sur la joue de la brune pour arrêter la course de ses larmes.

**- Je ne jubile pas de vous voir dans cet état, loin de là.**  
><strong>- Que faites vous ? <strong>r_eprend calmement Régina, perturbée par le geste de la blonde._  
><strong>- J'aimerais vous aider, je sais ce que vous traversez. Je sais que vous souffrez de la situation, que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Mais je suis là, pour vous aider.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous m'avez bien stipulée que vous étiez là pour ma mère.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vrai mais je suis là pour vous, pour l'entourage. Je pense qu'on n' est pas partie du bon pied vous et moi. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses.<strong>

La brune rigole de la façon de faire d'Emma. Elle ne sait pas vraiment se qu'il se passe au creux de son estomac à ce moment là et ne cherche pas plus loin à savoir d'où vient cette sensation agréable.

**- Merci Miss Swan.**  
><strong>- Le plaisir est pour moi Madame le Maire.<strong>

Elle tourne les talons et rejoint le Dinner, laissant la brune reprendre son chemin.

Enfoncée au fond de son fauteuil, Régina ne cesse de se rappeler l'échange qu'elle a eu avec la jeune blonde. Le geste qu'elle a eu envers elle. Bien sûr ces derniers temps elle ne se reconnait pas. Sa façon d'agir la dépasse totalement. Prise d'une envie soudaine elle compose le numéro de Madame Parks.

…

Sa porte du bureau s'ouvre avec fracas, lui faisant lever la tête de son dossier en cours. La secrétaire arrive en panique pour s'excuser de l'intrusion de la blonde. Régina la renvoie d'un geste de la main en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en occupe.

**- Miss Swan que me vaut votre présence dans mon bureau sans prendre la peine de faire savoir votre présence ?**  
><strong>- Non mais sérieux de quel droit vous prenez des décisions à ma place ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je pensais que cela serait une bonne solution au moins vous serez H24 auprès de ma mère.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous auriez quand même pu avoir la décence de me prévenir et pas de me l'imposer de la sorte. Trois jours que je vous connais et vous me faites déjà tourner en bourrique. <strong>  
><strong>- J'ai déjà fait parvenir vos affaires au manoir.<strong>  
><strong>- Vouas allez me rendre folle.<strong> _Crie t'elle en quittant la pièce._

La journée se termine sans encombre pour Régina qui rejoint son domicile après avoir récupéré son fils à l'école. Une fois la porte du manoir passée, l'odeur du repas à suivre lui déclenche un petit gargouillement faisant rire son fils.

**- Eh bien maman on dirait que tu as faim ?**  
><strong>- Un peu c'est vrai, et puis tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bon ?<strong>  
><strong>- Si je pensais que tu étais la seule vraie bonne cuisinière sur cette terre mais je dois dire qu'Emma sait y faire.<strong>  
><strong>- Va te laver les mains petit garnement.<strong>  
><strong>- yep maman<strong>

Le jeune homme court dans les escaliers avant de se faire reprendre par sa mère. Régina finie de se dévêtir, et rejoint la cuisine. Emma y est seul en train de finir le repas. Régina sourit à la vision qu'elle a devant elle. Cette sensation ressentie plutôt dans la journée refait surface, c'est agréable, tellement agréable qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'Emma lui adresse la parole.

**- youhou.. Madame le maire vous êtes avec moi?**  
><strong>- Hein oui désolé Miss Swan.<strong>

Elle lui tend un petit livret, que Régina attrape dans ces mains se demandant par la même occasion de quoi il s'agit.

**- J'ai pour habitude quand je m'occupe d'une personne de faire un rapport détaillé de la journée, et d'archiver les différentes activités faites dans la journée.**  
><strong>- C'est gentil a vous.<strong>  
><strong>- Ca vous permet de savoir ce qu'a fait votre mère dans la journée.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.. D'ailleurs où est elle?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle est couchée.. j'ai eu droit à une petite crise plus tôt.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais comment gérer dans ce genre de situation, elle a mangé et dors paisiblement.<strong>

Le petit garçon arrive comme une balle dans la cuisine .

**- Humm Emma ça sent trop bon.**  
><strong>- Merci gamin.. <strong>_Dit la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres._  
><strong>- Henry aide Miss Swan en mettant la table.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien maman.<strong>

Le repas se passe tranquillement, Henry faisant la conversation aux deux jeunes femmes. Quand le repas touche à sa fin le jeune homme se lève, débarrasse son assiette embrasse sa mère et fais un bisou à Emma, ce qui surprend un peu la jeune blonde n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de situation. D'ailleurs son rougissement trahi sa gène.

**- Ne soyez pas gênée, henry est un petit garçon très tactile.**  
><strong>- c'est juste que..je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de geste.<strong>  
><strong>- Personne ne vous a jamais pris dans les bras pour vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.<strong>

Elle se tend un peu à la question de la brune, mais répond tout de même.

**- Non, pas vraiment.. **

Son malaise est grandissant, elle se lève pour débarrasser la table. Régina qui a bien compris le petit stratagème de la blonde, récupère ce qu'il reste sur la table, et la rejoint dans la cuisine.

Emma est accoudé dos à elle à l'évier tentant de reprendre ces esprits.

**- Tout va bien Miss Swan ?**

Elle peut voir qu'elle essuie ces larmes d'un geste de la main et lui répond très vite un peu trop vite au gout de Régina, sachant pertinemment que c'est pour cacher son trouble. Mais ce soir elle n'insistera pas.

**- J'espere que votre chambre vous convient ?**  
><strong>- Elle est parfaite merci.. je. il faudra me dire combien je vous dois.<strong>  
><strong>- Rien du tout.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais cela ne fait pas partit de vos obligations de me loger.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais bien, mais au moins vous serez présente au près de ma mère s'il y a un problème le soir.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci madame le maire.<strong>  
><strong>- Avec plaisir.. Oh j'ai signée le papier concernant l'équipement que vous pourriez avoir besoin.. notamment pour le lit. Bonne nuit Miss Swan.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.. bonne nuit.<strong>

La routine commence à s'installer. Depuis deux mois qu'Emma est arrivé tout se passe pour le mieux entre les différents habitants du manoir Mills. Régina est de plus en plus détendue et fait de plus en plus confiance en Emma. Mais ce soir cette nuit un événement va tout changer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous suivez toujours ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à vous tous de me suivre et de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ce matin ressemble à tout les matins depuis un peu plus de deux mois. C'est le coeur léger que Régina se lève, et se prépare. En rejoignant la cuisine, elle y est surprise de ne pas trouver la blonde. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle décide de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. C'est une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard que la blonde fait son apparition. Régina remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle se tente à le lui demander.<p>

**- Tout va bien Miss Swan ?**  
><strong>- Ouai..ouai j'ai juste pas entendue le réveil.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous en êtes bien sûr?<strong>  
><strong>- oui.. Je vais aller m'occuper de votre maman.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous ne déjeunez pas avec nous ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas faim..mais merci<strong>

La blonde remonte à l'étage . Régina quand à elle hausse les épaules et décide qu'aujourd'hui étant mercredi elle va prendre sa journée pour profiter de son fils et de sa mère.

Elle attrape le téléphone et prévient sa secrétaire de son absence.

Tranquillement installée dans le salon, elle prend le temps de lire un peu. Henry joue avec ces jouets sur le tapis et Cora regarde la télé. Vu de l'extérieur, on ne se douterait pas de ce que traverse la petite famille. Aujourd'hui tout semble aller comme il le faut.

Interrompue par l'arrivée de la blonde, Régina relève la tête et lui sourit. Sourire que lui rend Emma un peu crispée cependant.

**- Un problème Miss Swan ?**  
><strong>- Heu.. Vu que tout se passe bien, vous êtes là.. Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre mon après midi.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu?<strong>  
><strong>- Heu.. Un imprévu..<strong>

Elle se rapproche de la brune, ne voulant pas déranger les autres personnes présentent.

**- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas demander grand chose, c'est vraiment important je dois y aller.**  
><strong>- Vous partez du principe que je vais refuser.. Je me trompe?<strong>  
><strong>- Non c'est que..<strong>  
><strong>- Seriez vous là pour le diner? Puis je vous joindre s'il y a un problème?<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. S'il y a un soucis prévenez Rosy. Désolé madame le Maire.<strong>

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, la blonde disparait de la pièce. Seul le ronronnement de son bolide trahi son départ précipité.

Régina grimace au bruit de cet engin de malheur. La blonde était revenue un matin avec , après que son tas de ferraille est rendu l'âme. Bien entendu quand il fallait promener sa mère, Régina lui laissait libre accès à son deuxième véhicule. Aujourd'hui il se passait vraisemblablement quelque chose dans la vie de la blonde et Régina rageait un peu de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait.

Revenant vers sa lecture, elle se dit que cela ne la regarde pas.

Ce n'est que vers 15h, que les choses ont commencés à se compliquer. Le dessin animé que regardait Cora jusqu'a présent venait de tirer sa révérence. Comme une enfant elle demande à sa propre fille de le regarder à nouveau. Une chose que la brune n'avait pas penser. C'est Emma qui avait installé le lecteur DVD, c'est encore Emma qui savait faire fonctionner le dit appareil. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant sa mère, Régina tente à plusieurs reprises de le redémarrer. En vain, Cora commence à faire une crise de nerf, Régina perd patience. En dernier recours elle demande à son fils.

**- Henry tu crois que tu pourrais lui remettre en route?**  
><strong>- Maman, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose tu sais.<strong>  
><strong>- Je déteste la technologie !<strong>  
><strong>- Attends je vais essayer.<strong>

Le petit garçon attrape la télécommande et commence à pianoter. Victoire, le dessin animé reprend , mais l'accalmie est de courte durée. En trafiquant un peu chaque bouton, la langue c'est modifiée, il est alors incompréhensible à la vieille dame, qui se lève et commence à crier et à pleurer.

Prenant un peu peur pour son enfant et n'ayant jamais vu sa mère prendre une colère de la sorte, Régina fait signe à son fils de rejoindre sa chambre, et d'appeler rapidement Granny, ce qu'il fait sans attendre.

Régina se rapproche de sa mère , les mains en avant comme pour retenir une bombe prête à exploser. Elle tente par tout les moyens de la calmer, de lui expliquer que ce n'est rien elle va lui remettre dans la bonne langue, mais rien n'y fait Cora devient un peu plus menaçante.

Régina attrape son portable, et compose le numéro de la blonde bien que celle ci lui est demandée de contacter Roselyne en cas de problème. Bien entendu l'appel reste sans réponse. Régina commence à prendre peur quand elle voit que sa mère attrape un vase et le jette violemment au sol. Heureusement la porte s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaitre Granny et le docteur Whale. Il ne faudra que cinq minutes à celui ci pour calmer la situation en une injection.

Le calme enfin revenu, la vieille dame est allongée sur le canapé. La tranquillité durera au moins deux heures. Ne voulant pas rejouer une telle scène, Régina demande à sa tante de prendre son fils avec elle pour la nuit, ce qui bien entendu ravi le jeune homme. La brune se retrouve donc seule avec sa mère et surtout avec ces angoisses. Autant avant elle voulait se montrer forte, montrer aux autres qu'elle était capable de s'occuper de sa mère malade, autant là il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, le retour de la blonde.

Les heures s'égrènent et aucunes nouvelles d'Emma. Régina commence à perdre patience surtout que sa mère vient de se réveiller. A son grand soulagement celle ci à retrouver ses esprits mais pour combien de temps ?

C'est ensemble qu'elles préparent le repas, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ce qu'il c'est passé plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Alors que le repas touche presque à sa fin le vrombissement surgit aux oreilles de la brune. Suivit par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée moins de cinq minutes après. C'est le visage fermé, que la blonde fait par de son retour. Bien sûr Régina aimerait lui demander des explications, lui raconter ce qu'il c'est passé mais elle a décidé de ne pas le faire devant sa mère juste au cas où.

**- Bonsoir..** _Lance timidement la blonde._  
><strong>- Miss Swan<strong>_**.**__ Crache froidement la brune à son tour, pour lui signaler son mécontentement._  
><strong>- Oh bonsoir Emma, vous voulez manger. <strong>_Lance Cora le plus naturellement possible._  
><strong>- Non..Merci madame Mills.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous auriez pu prévenir de l'heure de votre retour, ma maison n'est pas un moulin !<strong>  
><strong>- Je vous avez demandé mon après midi.<strong>  
><strong>- Il est 20 h Miss Swan !<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis au courant je sais, encore lire l'heure !<strong> l_ui répond Emma sur le même ton_.  
><strong>- A la bonheur ! , vous n'êtes pas aussi idiote que cela alors !<strong>

Emma serre la mâchoire. Elle ne sait plus sur quel pied danser avec cette femme. Un jour ça va, le lendemain c'est la guerre. Tirailler par la fatigue et ses émotions de la journée, Emma se reprend et demande gentiment à Cora si elle veut bien aller se coucher. Celle ci accepte sans encombre. Elle se lève, embrasse sa fille et rejoint l'étage, suivit de très près par Emma.

Régina se retrouve seule. Elle débarrasse la table, et rejoint la cuisine afin de faire la vaisselle.

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'entend pas Emma qui la rejoint.

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire la vaisselle vous savez ? L'appareil qui se trouve juste là est censé le faire à votre place.**  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Excusez moi.. Je suis un peu tendue aujourd'hui..<strong>  
><strong>- Je me fiche de vos états d'âmes Miss Swan ! Je vous ai engagé pour vous occuper de ma mère, pas pour aller vadrouiller je ne sais où et rentrer à pas d'heure !<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'est que 20h ! Sachez Madame le maire, que mon absence d'aujourd'hui n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et puis à ce que je vois tout c'est bien passé.<strong>

Régina remplie de colère se retourne pour faire face à la blonde.

**- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Ma mère à péter un câble parce que le dessin animée était finit. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lui remettre. Elle a commencé a vouloir tout casser.. Heureusement le docteur Whale est arrivé et à maitriser la situation. Elle aurait pu me faire du mal ou en faire à Henry ! **  
><strong>- Je..je ne savais pas, je vous avez dit de contacter Rosy en cas de problème.<strong>  
><strong>- Et elle aurait fait quoi à deux cent kilomètres d'ici ? Mais ne vous inquiétez je vais la contacter demain à la première heure pour lui faire part de votre incompétence !<strong>  
><strong>- Et voilà c'est reparti...Vous êtes toujours entrain de remettre mes compétences en cause. <strong>  
><strong>- Je ne le ferais pas si vous étiez à la hauteur !<strong>  
><strong>- Sérieusement, vous m'en voulez parce que si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas était foutu de lui remettre le DVD.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous auriez dû être là !<strong>  
><strong>- Laissez moi rire il y a encore deux mois de ça vous me souteniez que vous étiez capable de vous en occuper seule que je cite « ce n'est pas une femme comme vous qui allez m'apprendre à m'occuper de ma propre mère ».<strong>  
><strong>- La situation était différente.. Ma mère n'était pas violente.<strong>  
><strong>- La maladie évolue, la violence en fait partie, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font. Ils sont capables de vous en coller une et de venir vous réconforter la seconde d'après.<strong>

Emma s'approche de Régina, comme pour calmer la tension accumulée. Attirée tel un aimant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'attraper les mains de la brune et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Je suis désolé. Je vous promets que je vous apprendrez à faire tourner le lecteur DVD.**

Décrochant un rire à la brune et une petite tape par la même occasion.

**- Idiote !**

Le calme est revenue entre les deux jeunes femmes. Régina demande à la blonde si elle à mangé. Celle ci lui répond par la négative mais lui confirme qu'elle n'a pas faim.

**- Miss Swan, vous n'avez rien mangé ce matin, encore moins à midi et rien ce soir ! Vous devez vous nourrir.**  
><strong>- Je vous remercie mais je vais aller me coucher.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- Bonne nuit Régina. <strong>_Lache Emma dans un bâillement qui vient confirmer sa fatigue._

Régina ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, la blonde vient de l'appeler par son prénom. La petite chaleur au creux de son ventre refait son apparition, maintenant elle en est sûr. En plus de la rendre complètement folle, Régina ressent quelque chose pour cette jeune femme.

**- Bonne nuit..Emma**. _Dit doucement la brune après que la blonde est disparue de la pièce._

…

Deux heures du matin, des cris retentissent dans le manoir. Alertée par le boucan Emma se précipite dans la chambre de Cora et retrouve la vieille femme complètement nue, hurlant tout est n'importe quoi. Elle se rapproche doucement d'elle tentant de la calmer.

**- Cora calmez vous, c'est Emma vous ne risquez rien tout va bien. **  
><strong>- Vous vous dites la sauveuse mais vous n'êtes rien.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne suis la sauveuse de personne Cora, je suis juste là pour vous aider.<strong>  
><strong>- J'aurais dû vous arracher le coeur quand vous n'étiez encore qu'un Bébé.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Calmez vous, vous allez vous rhabiller et retournez vous coucher.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis la reine de coeur, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de la fille de Snow White et son prince Charming.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh mon dieu ! Cora regardez moi. Nous ne sommes pas dans un Disney..<strong>  
><strong>- Vous croyez vraiment que vous prendrez la place de ma fille. C'est l'Evil Queen, elle ne vous laissera pas récupérer Henry ! je vous tuerez avant de toute façon.<strong>

Joignant le geste à la parole et toujours dans le plus simple appareil, Cora se saisit de plusieurs babioles qui trainent sur la commode et les lance sur la blonde qui tente de les éviter du mieux qu'elle le peut.

Régina se réveille en sursaut comprenant que les bruits viennent de la chambre de sa mère et non d'un cauchemar qu'elle serait entrain de faire. Elle se précipité à son tour et assiste à la scène impuissante, ne comprenant pas un traitre mots de ce que raconte sa mère.

**- Mon dieu maman mais arrête ! tu vas lui faire mal**  
><strong>- J'aurais dû la tuer dès la naissance. Je l'empêcherais de te prendre Henry.<strong>  
><strong>- Maman calme toi.. Je ne te reconnais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Régina n'approchez pas je m'en occupe<strong>. _lui dit la blonde_  
><strong>- Mais..<strong>  
><strong>- Faites ce que je vous dit, appelez Whale !<strong>

_Régina ne bouge pas d'un iota._

**- Dépêchez vous !**

Le docteur arrive dix minutes après et pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, Il arrive à gérer la situation avec l'aide de la blonde. Cette nuit Cora la finira à l'hôpital. Alors que l'ambulance vient de partir avec sa mère, la brune remonte à l'étage où la blonde tente de redonner une apparence correcte à la chambre.

Collée à la chambranle de la porte elle l'observe. Dans l'agitation, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que la blonde ne portait pas grand chose et se surpris à la regarder avec insistance. En même temps c'est une jeune femme au physique plus qu'agréable, aux courbes parfaites et au corps athlétique, son tee shirt blanc laisse transparaitre son débardeur et son short moulant témoignent de tout cela.. La chaleur lui monte rapidement au joues, elle se gifle mentalement pour reprendre ces esprits. Jamais elle n'a ressenti une quelconque attirance vers la gente féminine, jamais elle ne c'est surprise à regarder avec autant d'insistance le corps d'une autre femme.

Reprenant un semblant de contenance elle demande à Emma si elle a besoin d'aide. La jeune blonde se retourne enfin pour lui faire face. C'est alors que Régina se rend compte de la fine ligne rouge qui coule de son front.

**- Mon dieu Miss Swan vous saignez.**

Emma porte sa main à son front et lui sourit comme pour lui affirmer ce qui était plus que voyant.

**- ce n'est rien une légère égratignure.**  
><strong>- Laissez moi vous soigner<strong>. _Dit régina en se rapprochant pour observer la dite coupure._

Elle sont proches, bien trop proches. Régina peut sentir le souffle de la brune ricocher sur son visage. Emma gênée par cette proximité si soudaine se recule.

**- C'est bon, c'est rien.**  
><strong>- Vous en avez plein votre vêtement.<strong>

Emma se retourne et fait face au miroir qui se trouve au dessus de la commode. Elle observe sa blessure et les taches de sang qui recouvrent son Tee shirt auparavant blanc. Machinalement et sans arrières pensées elle le retire et tamponne l'endroit qui coule encore un peu.

Elle se retourne et fait face à nouveau à la brune.

**- Vous voyez c'est rien**. _Dit elle dans un sourire._

Seulement voilà Régina est comme stoïque la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sort.

**- Madame le maire ?**  
><strong>- Votre..Votre dos.. <strong>_dit elle les yeux remplies de larmes_  
><strong>- Et merde !<strong>

Emma comprend enfin. Elle quitte la chambre avec une rapidité soudaine. Jamais elle n'avait montré cela à qui que ce soit, même Roselyne n'était pas au courant. Jamais elle n'avait pensé un jour montrer cette partie d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait penser à devoir donner une explication quelconque. Pour éviter de se dévoiler elle fuit.

Régina ne réagit pas tout de suite ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la blonde dévaler les escaliers qu'elle prend conscience qu'elle quitte le manoir.

Elle se précipite à son tour pour la rattraper, pieds nus, vêtue d'un simple pyjama en soie bleue elle arrête la blonde qui vient d'enfourcher son engin.

Emma allait porter son casque à son visage quand son geste a été stoppé par la brune. Elle aussi n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes. mais pour une fois ces simples paroles auront raison d'elle.

**- Emma ne fuis pas je t'en prie..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey voili voilou..<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. **

**Lachez vous.**

**Bisou mes loulous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les gens merci encore pour vos commentaires, follows et favoris. Ca me touche.**

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la suite et attends donc vos avis avec une grande impatience.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Installées depuis plusieurs minutes, sur le sofa du salon, aucunes des deux jeunes femmes ne parlent. Seules les flammes de la cheminée dansent à leur guise. Un verre de scotch dans la main Emma est comme paralysée de la situation. Régina quand à elle boit son verre d'une traite, souffle un bon coup et se décide à parler.<p>

**- Emma… Je ..Je suis désolé.**  
><strong>- De quoi ?!<strong> Répond sèchement la jeune femme.  
><strong>- Pour aujourd'hui.. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprendre à vous connaitre.. J'ai porté des jugements sur votre personne.. Je m'en veux.<strong>  
><strong>- J'y suis habituée, ce n'est plus vraiment un problème.<strong>

Le silence, encore est toujours le silence. Régina perd patience elle veut savoir pourquoi le dos de la blonde est dans cet état, elle veut savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivée, mais elle ne peut pas l'obliger à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Pourquoi m'avoir retenue ?** _Demande la blonde, les yeux toujours fixés aux flammes._  
><strong>- Pourquoi vouloir fuir ? <strong>_Répond du tac au tac la brune._  
><strong>- Parce que je suis un monstre…<strong>_ Dit elle avec un sanglot dans la voix._

Régina se réinstalle dans le sofa près de la blonde sans s'être rendue compte qu'elle c'était levée. Elle attrape le verre d'Emma, le pose sur la table basse. Prend ces mains dans les siennes, et la force à la regarder.

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça où de consoler les gens. Je n'ai jamais étais très douée dans les relations sociales. Je ne sais pas quel mot employer ou quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Bien sûr, je ne vous connais pas vraiment, parce que je ne prends pas le temps de le faire, mais une chose est certaine vous êtes loin d'être un monstre. Moi peut être mais vous non. Je vois bien comment vous vous comportez avec ma maman, avec mon fils, vous êtes une bonne personne, gentille, attentive, et quiconque dira le contraire aura à faire à moi.**

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Finalement tout était sorti naturellement. L'envie soudaine de l'embrasser était très présente, mais non elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma pense qu'elle le faisait par simple pitié. Elle attendrait le bon moment , espérant au fond d'elle que celui ci arrivera bientôt.

Emma se lève et se rapproche de la cheminée. Elle pose son front sur le manteau , ses bras reposant sur la tablette de celle ci. Le regard toujours vers le feu comme pour récupérer un peu de force, elle se lance. Pourquoi le fait elle ? Elle ne le sait pas, le bon moment surement. Il est temps de lâcher les chaines et de se livrer à cette femme. Elle pourrait très bien en parler à Rosy qui la recueilli il y a maintenant huit ans ! Mais non elle va lui dire à elle.

**- Si je suis partie aujourd'hui c'est pour éviter que ce qui m'est arrivé, arrive à une autre petite fille.**  
><strong>- Emma …<strong>  
><strong>- Vous voulez me connaitre, alors je vais vous dire qui je suis. Je comprendrais totalement que vous ne vouliez plus que je m'occupe de votre maman après cela où que je passe un peu de temps avec votre fils. Mais vous voulez savoir alors je vais vous dire … Je suis née dans la banlieue de New York. De ce que l'on m'a dit ma mère était infirmière et mon père travaillait dans la métallurgie. Nous avons eu un accident de la route, mes parents sont morts sur le cou, laissant derrière eux une petite fille même pas âgée d'un an. A partir de là j'ai étais placé chez ma grand mère, mais la pauvre femme c'est éteinte alors que je n'avais que trois suis entrée dans le système, je n'avais plus aucune famille. Je suis d'abord restée à l'orphelinat durant deux ans, puis j'ai étais placé dans ma première famille d'accueil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé.. à vrai dire je ne m'en souviens pas mais ils ne m'ont pas gardé. J'ai ensuite était ballottée de famille en famille, jusqu'a l'âge de douze ans où je suis tombée dans une famille aux apparences douce et aimante. Le paradis pour le petit orphelin de base..Mais derrière le paradis se cache toujours l'enfer..<strong>

Les larmes de la blonde commencent à prendre possession de son visage. Régina qui comprend la tournure des événements, se lève et colle son corps au dos de la blonde, la prenant dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne c'était permis d'être aussi proche d'une personne à l'exception de son fils. Mais elle a envie de montrer à la blonde qu'elle est là, qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. La berçant doucement dans ces bras, Emma ferme les yeux, jamais elle ne c'était sentit aussi bien, jamais elle ne c'était sentit à sa place comme à l'instant, alors elle reprend, elle continue son récit.

**- Le père était un architecte reconnu, un qui fait parti de la haute société à qui on donnerait tout. Un mari et un père aimant par excellence à la vue de tous. Mais quand la nuit tombait, il devenait un monstre, une horrible personne. Sa femme n'avait pas le droit de parler, au moindre faux pas, elle prenait. Elle a beaucoup souffert.. Un soir alors qu'elle était de sortie, je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui. Je m'en rappèle encore comme si c'était hier je venais de fêter mes quatorze ans. Il m'avait offert un super vélo, j'étais aux anges, mais voila je suis tombée et l'est abimé. Il m'a conduit aux urgences comme le ferait n'importe quel parent pour son enfant, inquiet de ce que j'avais pu me faire. Je me suis cassé le bras, rien de très extravagant me diriez vous pour une jeune ado. Une fois rentrée, il c'est mit à boire, encore et encore. Ca a était la première fois qu'il a était violent envers moi. Il m'a tapé.. à plusieurs reprises, pour me faire comprendre la valeur de l'argent, parce qu'on abime pas un cadeaux, pas en si peu de temps.. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était normale non une simple punition.. Au début c'est ce que je me suis dit, mais au fil des jours sa femme ne rentrait plus ou rentrait de plus en plus tard, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de me taper pour passer ces nerfs.. C'est ce qu'il me disait « j'ai pas le choix Emma, je dois le faire tu comprends.. ». Alors j'ai encaissée, j'étais trop jeune pour m'enfuir, je n'avais pas un sous en poche. Ca a durait deux ans, tout les soirs j'y avais droit, un jour avec une batte de baseball, un autre avec une ceinture… Il y a eu tellement de chose avec lesquels il m'a frappé que je ne me souviens même pas de la moitié. Le plus dur a était ce soir là, le soir où je suis partie, où j'ai quitté ce putain d'enfer. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée, était rentré complètement ivre avec une prostituée. Il c'est mit à me battre puis c'est servi de moi comme un cendrier. Il m'a brulé a plusieurs reprises.. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer ou il recommençait encore et encore. Dans la nuit je me suis cassé, j'ai fuit cette vie...**

**- Mon dieu Emma c'est horrible…Je suis tellement désolé..**  
><strong>- Aujourd'hui se tenait son procès, je devais y être pour l'empêcher de recommencer ses horreurs sur un gamin. Le verdict devrait être rendu dans une dizaine de jours. Il doit payer pour tout ça…<strong>

Emma se retourne enfin et cale sa tete dans le cou de la brune qui l'accueille les bras ouvert. Elle lâche toute cette tristesse, pleure abondamment. Régina n'a pas d'autre choix que de la rassurer, en lui disant qu'elle serait la pour elle . Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux afin de l'aider à se calmer.

Apres plusieurs minutes, le calme reprend possession du corps de la blonde. Dans un élan d'affection, elle se redresse regarde Régina droit dans les yeux comme pour lui demander son autorisation. La brune glisse les cheveux de la blonde derrière ses oreilles, son regard chocolat transperce celui émeraude de la jeune femme. Leur lèvres se rapprochent, se frôlent se touchent et s'apprivoisent enfin. Le baiser est doux, calme, rassurant pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Il ne dure pas des heures, justes quelques minutes qui suffisent aux jeunes femmes à leur faire comprendre que c'est ce qu'elles recherchaient depuis longtemps. Cette sensation de sécurité, cette petite chaleur qui s'immisce au fond d'elles. Par manque de souffle ou par simple pudeur, leurs lèvres se détachent, elles se regardent, ne disent rien.. Régina attrape la blonde par la main et ensemble elles montent à l'étage. Ce soir il n'y aura rien de plus, Régina invite Emma dans ces draps, dans ces bras pour passer la nuit.

…

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la chambre de la mairesse, faisant grogner par la même occasion la jeune blonde toujours bien emmitouflée sous la couette. Régina rigole en voyant se spectacle. Elle décroche le combiné.

**- Régina Mills… humm. Oui oui.. Très bien nous arrivons d'ici une petite heure. Oui .. merci…**

La brune se rapproche un peu plus de la blonde, admirant avec le plus grand des plaisirs la jeune femme.

**- Emma.. Emma..**  
><strong>- hmmm..<strong>  
><strong>- Emma faut se lever..<strong>  
><strong>- Cinq minutes.<strong>

Décrochant un rire franc et sincère de la brune, Emma se redresse les yeux à moitiés ouverts , et la fixe.

**- Quoi ?**  
><strong>- Toujours aussi loquace le matin à ce que je vois.<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé..<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est rien.. C'était le docteur Whale.. On doit le retrouver dans une heure pour faire le point avec ma mère..<strong>  
><strong>- Vous comptez faire quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je..Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas la placer.. Et puis si elle reste encore à domicile.. Vous aussi.. <strong>_Dit elle alors que ces joues s'empourprent peu à peu._  
><strong>- Vous voulez que je reste ? <strong>_dit elle surprise._  
><strong>- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.<strong>_ Lui répond elle en l'embrassant chastement._  
><strong>- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant mais promettez moi que nous le ferions bientôt.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te le promets Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- On se tutoie?<strong>  
><strong>- Juste à la maison… pour l'instant..<strong>  
><strong>- Ca me va.<strong>_ Lance Emma. Elle lui claque un snack et quitte la chambre direction sa salle de bain_**.**

Régina rigole de la voir faire. Emma lui apporte une telle fraicheur. Elle se lève à son tour pour rejoindre sa propre salle de bain et se préparer.

Quinze minutes plus tard elle rejoint la blonde dans la cuisine qui lui a déjà fait couler son café.

**- Merci..**  
><strong>- Pas de quoi.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma ?..<strong>  
><strong>- Yep..<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais qu'on en parlera plus tard, mais.. Je veux dire..Pour moi c'est la première fois..Que cela m'arrive..Avec une femme je veux dire.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors je t'apprendrais..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu veux dire que tu es..<strong>  
><strong>- Gay ? Yep..<strong>

Le visage de Régina se ferme tout à coup. Emma le remarque et se rapproche d'elle.

**- Hey Régina pas de stress. On va comprendre ce qui nous arrive ok..**  
><strong>- Ok.. <strong>

Dans le bureau du docteur Whale, la tension est palpable. Au vue de ce qu'il c'est passé ces dernières vingt quatre heures, il veut la garder en soin longue durée pour son bien à elle et celui de son entourage.

Régina est choquée, elle ne veut pas que cela arrive. Emma s'en aperçoit et décide de mettre son petit grain de sel.

**- Ecoutez docteur, avant d'en arriver là, on pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente. Je m'occupe de madame Mills depuis deux mois, ce ne sont que deux petits incidents isolés. Elle fait d'énormes progrès, on ne va quand meme pas lui enlever le peu de repère qu'elle réussit à retrouver.**  
><strong>- A ce que je vois elle s'en est prise à vous? <strong>_Dit il en fixant la trace qui trône fièrement sur le front de la blonde._

Machinalement elle caresse la dite blessure et s'adresse à nouveau à lieu.

**- Ce n'est rien.**  
><strong>- Ca aurait pu être grave.<strong>  
><strong>- mais ça ne l'est pas ! <strong>  
><strong>- Je suis un professionnel de la santé, je sais ce qui est bien pour elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors vous pensez que de l'arrachée a sa fille et son petit fils est la meilleure des solutions.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai plus d'expériences que vous Miss Swan.<strong>  
><strong>- Peut être dans le domaine médicale, je vous l'accorde mais en ce qui concerne les relations je pense être mieux calée que vous. Laissez nous un mois pour vous prouvez que le maintien à domicile est la meilleure des solutions.<strong>  
><strong>- un mois Miss Swan, pas un jour de plus.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci docteur.<strong>

Régina n'a rien dit elle se lève et quitte le bureau en même temps que la blonde. Le retour de Cora se fera dans l'âpres midi, ce qui laisse un peu de repos aux deux jeunes femmes.

**- Emma je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as dis dans le bureau de Whale.**  
><strong>- C'est normal, je suis ici pour m'occuper de Cora.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai… dis tu as toujours su pour..<strong>  
>- T<strong>u veux en parler maintenant?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong> _Dit elle les joues rosées._  
><strong>- Avec l'enfance que j'ai eu, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de l'attirance pour les hommes. Je les craints plus qu'autre chose. Je ne me sens pas capable de trouver du plaisir entre leurs mains. Tu vois une femme c'est différent, c'est doux attentionnée, mais ça a aussi ce coté sécuritaire que l'on cherche. Il n'y a aucun mal a ressentir du bonheur et du plaisir avec une femme.<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. et le regard des autres?<strong>  
><strong>- Personnellement j'ai plus peur des réactions des gens qui remarquent les traces que j'ai sur le corps qu'autres choses. Bien que tu sois la première à les voir.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors tu n'as jamais eu de petites amies?!<strong>  
><strong>- Si bien sûr mais j'ai toujours pris les devants.. Je refuse de montrer cette partie de mon corps.<strong>  
><strong>- mais ça fait partie de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais.. mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de le montrer à n'importe qui..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- hey.. ,ne le prend pas mal. <strong>  
><strong>- Je suis quoi moi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas, tu veux être quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis perdue Emma, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu tu me fais tourner la tête. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour une quelconque fille et en deux mois tu as réussi a bouleverser toute ma vie. Je n'ai connu que le père d'henry, je n'ai eu aucunes autres relations depuis qu'il est parti. Je..Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir m'y prendre. J'ai peur, tellement peur de me laisser aller et de reprendre tout en pleine face. Je ne supporterais pas un autre abandon.<strong>  
><strong>- hey.. s'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre toi et moi, je te fais la promesse de ne pas t'abandonner.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur on ne se connait que depuis deux mois, et encore pas si bien que ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Je le sais.. c'est tout. Et on peut toujours apprendre à se connaitre non?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui...<strong>

La conversation est coupée par l'arrivée du seul homme de la maison.

**- maman.** _Crie t'il en sautant dans les bras de sa mère._  
><strong>- Oh mon chéri comme tu m'as manqué.<strong>  
><strong>- Toi aussi maman.<strong>

Il se détache de sa mère et vient embrasser la joue d'Emma.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as au front?**  
><strong>- J'ai pris une porte..<strong>  
><strong>- T'es pas douée Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais gamin..<strong>  
><strong>- Maman elle est où mamie?<strong>  
><strong>- Viens par ici mon chéri.<strong>

Le jeune homme vient s'assoir sur les genoux de sa mère et écoute attentivement. Elle lui explique du mieux qu'elle le peut la maladie et son évolution. Il comprend que les prochains jours ne vont pas être facile pour tout le monde, mais est ravie de voir qu'Emma restera près d'eux.

Cora ne sera là que d'ici quelques heures. Ils profitent alors de leur fin de matinée dans la plus grande insouciance.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé de la médiocrité du texte je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre.<strong>

**Bisou mes loulous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand énorme merci à vous tous pour vos lectures, et surtout commentaires. Sachez que je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de mes écrits.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Ps: Stridou et lolo merci d'être venues nous voir today c'était cool. **

* * *

><p>L'arrivée de la mère remet une certaine froideur dans la maison. Régina n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle pensait l'être, mais heureusement pour elle c'est Emma qui prend le relais immédiatement lui permettant de souffler un peu.<p>

**- Cora comment vous sentez vous?**

**- Bien jeune fille, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital en me réveillant ce matin.**

**- Vous avez eu une crise de démence hier soir, et je dois dire que nous avons eu grand mal à vous calmer, d'où l'intervention du docteur Whale.**

**- Humm.. désolé pour.. ce que vous avez au front je suppose que c'est de ma faute.**

**- Nope ne vous inquiétez pas on mettra ça sur ma maladresse légendaire. **_Lui répond elle avec le sourire._

**- Merci Emma.**

**- Avec plaisir madame Mills.**

Henry avait décidé de faire un jeu en famille présence de tous obligatoire. Il voulait profiter du fait qu'il n'est pas était en classe aujourd'hui et que sa mère est également prit sa journée. Emma se sent tout à coup de trop , elle s'éclipse alors qu'henry ouvre la boite du jeux à l'aide de sa maman. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que Régina se rend compte de l'absence de la blonde. Elle sourit à son fils et le prévient qu'elle va chercher Emma si celui ci est d'accord. Il répond par l'affirmative, après tout Emma vit avec eux, elle fait donc partie de la famille Mills.

La réponse de son petit garçon lui fait chaud au coeur. L'avis de son fils est pour elle essentiel . Savoir qu'il apprécie Emma la rassure sur son futur choix de vie, si bien sûr elle arrive à lâcher prise sur sa peur du lendemain.

Elle retrouve la blonde allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main.

**- Emma ?**

**- Hum.. **_Lui répond elle en levant son nez du dit bouquin._

**- Tu ne te joins pas à nous ?**

**- J'ai cru comprendre que les jeux de sociétés et la famille Mills étaient très liés**. _Dit elle en souriant_.

Sourire qui fait fondre littéralement la brune qui ne peut s'empêcher d'approcher du lit de la blonde et de s'y installer les jambes en tailleur.

**- Dis pas de sottises, Henry et moi même aimerions que tu te joignes à nous.**

**- Tu es sur que ton fils veux de moi?**

**- Bien sûr d'après lui tu fais parties des Mills vu que tu vis avec nous..**

**- Ha ouai..**

**- Oui Miss Swan**. _Dit elle en se rapprochant des lèvres de la blonde avant d'en prendre possession._

Emma est un peu étonnée du comportement de la mairesse, sachant que quelques heures plus tôt elle lui avait fait part de sa peur, ou de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Cependant elle n'en dit rien et profite de ce moment , où le plaisir peut se sentir des deux jeunes femmes. Voulant pousser un peu, Emma quémande l'accès à sa langue, Régina lui accorde sans l'once d'un doute. Le baiser alors chaste devient fiévreux. La brune sent alors cette petite chaleur au creux de son estomac s'intensifier. La blonde lâche enfin son livre et colle d'avantage la brune, ces mains prennent possession de sa taille.. Le moment est parfait, magique, mais…

**- Ha vous êtes là ?**_ Lance le petit garçon qui vient de faire son apparition dans la chambranle de la porte._

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent, comme pour éviter une explosion. Le rouge prend alors possession de leurs joues respectives faisant rire le petit garçon.

**- Heu..Henry..**

**- Oui maman c'est moi.**

La respiration de la mairesse est toujours autant saccadée par l'émotion du baiser et la surprise de son fils. Jamais elle n'aurait penser se trouver un jour dans cette situation. Normalement c'est les parents qui surprennent leurs enfant pas l'inverse.

**- Henry ?** _Tente la blonde_

**- Oui Emma ?**

**- Tu.. ça fais longtemps que tu es là?**

**- Suffisamment pour vous avoir surprises dans une position que je qualifierais de délicate pour vous et amusante pour moi.**

**- Je.. Désolé mon chéri tu n'aurais pas du voir ça, nous n'aurions pas dû. **_Lance la brune avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment, laissant Emma perdue du retournement de situation._

Le jeune homme se rapproche alors de la blonde et remarque que les larmes de celle ci commencent à faire leur apparition.

**- Hey Emma.. C'est rien tu sais, il faut laisser à maman le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Mais quel âge as tu pour être aussi mature toi?**

**- Sept ans, mais tu sais je connais ma maman.. Quand mon père nous à laissé tout les deux, elle c'est renfermée. Je sais qu'elle pense me protéger , mais tu vois elle s'empêche de rencontrer des gens. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse et si ça doit être avec toi, alors je me ferais à l'idée un jour d'avoir une deuxième maman.**

**- Une deuxième maman ?**

**- Tu sais quand les gens sont amoureux ils finissent par se marier.**

**- Oula gamin vas pas trop vite en besogne on en est pas là.**

**- Je sais, mais si un jour tu dois être avec maman, je veux que tu saches que je t'accepterais dans nos vies.**

**- Merci.. gamin**

**- Tu viens on va jouer?**

**- Je..Je pense que je vais vous laisser un peu.**

**- Tu devrais parler à maman tu ne crois pas.**

**- Je..ok**

**- Je vais voir grand mère.**

Le jeune homme quitte la chambre, pas perturbé pour un sous. Emma essuie ses larmes, passe par sa salle de bain et se nettoie un peu le visage. Elle arrive devant la chambre de la brune et frappe. Sans aucune réponse de sa part elle prend la liberté d'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle voit lui fend le coeur. Régina est recroquevillée sur elle même, elle pleure chaudement.

**- Régina ?.. Je peux..**

Surprise Régina se redresse. Ces yeux transpirent la colère, la peine la peur ? Emma ne connait que trop bien ce regard pour l'avoir croisé plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir dans les yeux de la brune, du moins pas aussi dur.

**- C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute !**

**- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé je te rappelles ..**

**- Pourquoi tu es rentré dans ma vie ! Hein pourquoi ! ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas là, si tu n'étais pas toi** !

**- Attends tu entends quoi par là ?**

**- Je veux plus te voir fous le camp de ma maison !**

Les larmes ravagent à nouveau le visage de la blonde. Elle regarde encore Régina qui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

**- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?**

**- …**

**- Très bien Madame le maire… **

Emma sort en trombe de la chambre de la brune, et part dans la sienne faire ses valises. Elle ne cesse de pleurer. Elle a toujours su au fond d'elle que personne ne l'aimerait c'était comme ça. Elle n'a jamais était gâtée dans la vie, et à priori ce n'est pas près de changer. Un dernier regard à ce qui fut sa chambre ces dernières mois. Le sac bien fixé sur son dos, le casque en main, elle est prête.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle peut toujours entendre la brune pleurer. Elle s'arrête un moment en haut des escaliers, son regard fixé vers la chambre de la brune, puis descend.

Henry qui a entendu la discussion un peu houleuse s'approche d'Emma.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

**- Je.. Je m'en vais Henry.** _Dit elle des trémolos dans la voix._

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser, pas maintenant que maman t'aime.**

**- Elle ne m'aime pas henry.. **

**- Mais si je t'assure, laisse lui du temps.**

**- Tu sais mon grand les histoires d'adultes sont un peu compliquées.**

**- L'amour n'a rien de compliqué ! Il faut lui laisser du temps c'est comme si tu demandais à un sourd d'entendre de suite, ça prend du temps.**

**- Ne changes jamais mon grand, tu es un petit homme parfait. **_Lui dit elle avant de le prendre dans ces bras._

**- Ne pars pas Emma.. **_Dit il les larmes aux yeux à son tour. _**Et puis qui va s'occuper de mamie, si tu n'es pas là?**

**- Je..j'enverrais la meilleure fille après moi.**

**- Tu vas me manquer.**

**- Toi aussi gamin.**

Elle relâche sa prise sur l'enfant et quitte la demeure des Mills, le coeur lourd. Seul le démarrage en trombe atteste de la colère et de la peine qui a prit possession de la blonde. A partir d'aujourd'hui elle se fait la promesse de ne jamais se laisser atteindre par qui que ce soit. Ca sera Emma Swan et seulement elle.

…

La brune n'en croit pas ses oreilles, elle se lèvent précipitamment et regarde la moto de la blonde s'éloigner de sa maison. Bien que les larmes coulent abondamment, elle se dit que c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

Le reste de la journée est taciturne. La brune est toujours cloitrée dans sa chambre, heureusement pour le petit garçon qu'aujourd'hui sa grand mère encore groggy sous l'effet des sédatifs.

Quand 19h approche et que la faim se fait sentir, il monte dans la chambre de sa mère.

**- Maman ? tu es là**

Il ouvre la porte mais la chambre est vide. Il comprend rapidement qu'elle se trouve dans la chambre qu'occupée Emma. Il fait rapidement demi tour et réitère sa demande vers la bonne porte cette fois ci. Bien sûr elle ne répond pas, mais ces sanglots trahissent sa présence. Il pousse doucement la porte.

**- Maman?**

**- Oh..oui mon chéri que se passe t'il ?**

**- J'ai faim, j'aimerais savoir si tu vas faire le repas ou si j'appelle granny pour commander?**

**- Mais qu'elle heure est il?**

**- 19h.**

**- Mon dieu , mais qu'elle mère je fais... je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.. Je suis désolé henry..**

Le petit garçon devient rouge tout à coup, il baisse le regard sur le sol, et s'excuse à son tour.

**- C'est moi qui suis désolé maman.**

Elle le prend dans ces bras.

**- De quoi mon chéri?**

**- C'est ma faute si tu es dans cet état, c'est ma faute si Emma est partie.**

**- Rien n'est de ta faute mon grand.**

**- Si ! J'aurais pas dû vous interrompre, j'aurais du faire du bruit pour que vous vous sépariez avant. Je suis désolé maman. **

**- Calme toi mon poussin.**

**- Mais..elle est partie à cause de moi.**

**- Mais non mon grand.. Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes.. Et puis on est pas bien tout les deux avec mamie.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas heureuse.**

**- Je le suis ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Voila comment se termine la journée dans la famille Mills. Henry est triste du départ de la blonde, tout comme Régina, mais elle essaye de faire croire le contraire. Cora semble aller bien , elle ne fait aucunes difficultés au moment du repas ou du couché.

Un fois tout le monde au lit, Régina ne peut empêcher son esprit de partir à la rencontre des souvenirs de la blonde. Elle ne comprend pas comment en si peu de temps elle peut s'attacher à une personne , elle la déteste de lui faire ressentir ces sentiments, si sentiments il y a?

…

J'arrive enfin chez moi dans mon petit deux pièces que j'ai quittée pour m'occuper de Cora Mills. Bien entendu rien n'a bougé, en même temps c'est logique. Je dépose mon sac de vêtements sur mon lit et le vide histoire de lancer une machine. Je file sous la douche quelques minutes après mon arrivée, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Apres une heure à me prélasser sous la douche, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il c'est passé plutôt dans la journée. Je ne comprend pas comment tout à pu déraper. Nous étions bien. Argh, j'en peu plus, c'est finie je tire un trait, je ne veux plus penser à cette femme et son petit garçon. La vie c'est encore jouée de moi mais je jure que c'est la dernière fois. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle Rosy pour lui faire part de ma démission. Quand je raccroche, je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

Installée au fond de mon canapé à zapper encore et encore, la porte de mon appartement s'ouvre à la volée.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé chez les Mills?**

**- J'ai démissionnée, il y a rien d'autre à ajouter.**

**- Emma, je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé..**

**- J'ai fais une connerie.. Mais une chose est sûr je ne recommencerais plus.**

**- Quoi? Qu'as tu fais encore ?**

Emma n'arrive pas à le lui dire. Elle retient du mieux qu'elle peut les larmes qui s'apprêtent à couler librement sur ses joues. Voyant son trouble Roselyne s'approche de la jeune femme et la prend dans ses bras.

**- Emma parle moi..**

**- Il n'y a rien a dire.**

**- Je te connais un peu, je sais que tu ne démissionnes pas sur un coup de tête, il c'est forcement passé quelque chose.**

**- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**- Comme tu voudras. Mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin.**

**- Je sais..**

**- Ecoutes, il y a une famille dans la banlieue de Washington qui aurait besoin de toi qu'en penses tu?**

**- Pas tout de suite, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre quelques jours.**

**- Tres bien.**

Elle l'embrasse sur le front, et s'apprête a quitter l'appartement quand Emma la stoppe dans son Elan.

**- Rosy ?**

**- Oui..**

**- Si on demande après moi ne dis pas où je me trouve.**

**- Comme tu voudras ma belle.**

**- Merci.**

**- Repose toi.**

Il va de soit que Roselyne va respecter le choix de sa petite protégée. Elle prend donc contact avec une nouvelle fille afin de la présenter à madame le maire demain à la première heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour ce soir !<strong>

**J'espere que cela vous plait toujours.**

**A très vite bisou mes loulous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou mes loulous, désolé pas de publication hier mais en voici une dès a présent.**

**Lachez vos comms, faites vous plaisir.**

**Bisou a tous et merci Stridou de ton soutien, j'en avais besoin.**

* * *

><p>Depuis son lever, Régina est irritable , bien sûr, elle en connait la cause, mais ne veut surtout pas penser que le départ de la blonde puisse la mettre dans un état si désespérée. Elle y fera face et tout ira pour le mieux. A peine elle allume son téléphone qu'elle constate un message sur son répondeur. Elle écoute avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de la directrice de l'association, concernant l'attribution d'une nouvelle fille.<p>

Sa mère arrive à son tour dans la cuisine suivi par un henry épuisé.

**- Régina il y a un problème !**  
><strong>- Quoi donc maman ?<strong>  
><strong>- Où est la petite jeune, je me souviens plus de son nom.<strong>  
><strong>- Plus là, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de toi, en attendant, tu vas passer la journée avec Granny.<strong>  
><strong>- Et la nouvelle fille va vivre avec nous<strong>? _Demande le petit garçon_  
><strong>- Non..<strong>  
><strong>- Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie d'en voir une nouvelle s'installer ici et nous abandonner.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'entends tu par là?<strong>  
><strong>- Je dis juste que je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne nous abandonne.<strong>  
><strong>- Henry personne ne t'a abandonnée..<strong>  
><strong>- Papa l'a fait…Emma aussi.<strong>

Régina comprend alors l'état de son fils. Elle s'approche de lui et le prend dans ces bras.

**- Mon chéri je ne te laisserais jamais.. Je t'aime tu le sais?**  
><strong>- Je t'aime aussi… Dis ?..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Promets moi juste d'être franche .<strong>  
><strong>- Je ferais mon possible.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, promets le moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te le promets mon coeur.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma.. elle.. elle te plait ?<strong> _Lui dit elle droit dans les yeux._  
><strong>- Je.. Ecoute Henry..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu m'as promis d'être franche !<strong>  
><strong>- Oui… <strong>_Dit elle les larmes aux yeux_  
><strong>- Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit de partir !<strong>  
><strong>- Je..je crois que j'ai eu peur..<strong>  
><strong>- Maman l'amour fait pas peur il rend heureux, et là tu n'es pas heureuse !<strong>  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri.. tout va bien se passer.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas la reconquérir hein maman ?!<strong>  
><strong>- Aller mon grand il est l'heure d'aller à l'école<strong>

La petite famille quitte le manoir pour que chacun rejoigne ses activités.

Arrivée dans son bureau, Régina n'a pas le temps de souffler que son téléphone sonne pour faire part de la présence de madame Parks. Elle souffle un bon coup et la fait rentrer. Elle se lève et tend la main à la femme pour la saluer.

**- Madame Parks..**  
><strong>- Madame le maire.<strong>  
><strong>- Que me vaut votre visite?<strong> _Question bateau, elle le sait pourquoi elle est là mais veut vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était._  
><strong>- Je viens vous présenter une nouvelle fille.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Mais nous avons déjà Miss Swan.<strong> _Dit elle comme pour feinter la surprise._  
><strong>- Madame le maire avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis au courant qu' Emma est partie, je l'ai vu hier soir à son domicile.<strong>  
><strong>- Démasquée.. <strong>_Dit elle en baissant le regard._ Jamais elle n'avait agi de la sorte elle ne se reconnait plus. **Je veux que Miss Swan revienne. Ma mère s'entend bien avec elle.**  
><strong>- Elle ne reviendra pas et vous le savez.. D'ailleurs j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé..<strong>  
><strong>- Elle ne vous a rien dit?<strong>  
><strong>- Non Emma est très réservée.. Elle ne fait pas confiance à beaucoup de monde. Et bien que je la connaisse depuis longtemps elle ne c'est jamais confiée à moi. C'est une vraie tombe.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Ecoutez je vais arranger les choses.. Je vais l'appeler et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.<strong>  
><strong>- Bon courage.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais être persuasive.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais rien, mais une chose est sûr, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi abattue et énervée..<strong>  
><strong>- Restez ici, je vais l'appeler de suite.<strong>

La brune compose le numéro de portable de la blonde, elle sait que le numéro de son bureau ne s'affichera pas, et qu'elle répondra forcement. Chose que fait la blonde au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

**- Allo.. **_Dit elle la voix éraillée amenant les larmes à l'orée des yeux de la brune._  
><strong>- Miss Swan, Régina Mills, je me permets de vous appelez concernant…<strong>  
><strong>- Va te faire foutre Régina !<strong>

Roselyne toujours présente ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle tend cependant l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre. Apres tout c'est madame le maire qui lui a demandé de rester.

**- Charmant Miss Swan..**  
><strong>- Tu veux que je sois charmante.. Alors écoute bien et intègre le comme il faut. Ne m'appelles plus, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi c'est bien clair<strong>  
><strong>- J'appelais pour ma mère.. Je suis prête à vous payer le double pour que vous reveniez..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne suis pas ta pute !<strong>

Ne supportant pas la façon dont parle Emma, Roselyne intervient.

**- Emma Suffit ce langage ! Je ne te reconnais pas.**  
><strong>- Ro..Rosy c'est toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui je suis dans le bureau de madame le maire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passée entre vous deux, parce qu'il c'est manifestement passé quelque chose, mais je ne te permets pas de parler de la sorte à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.<strong>  
><strong>- E…excuse moi Rosy..<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes Excuses Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- Il en est hors de question.. Je dois y aller.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma attend.. <strong>_S'empresse de dire la mairesse mais elle est prise par la tonalité. Emma vient de raccrocher._

La brune se laisse aller. Elle se tient la tête entre ses mains, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

**- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais… **_répète elle sans cesse_  
><strong>- Madame Mills dites moi ce qu'il c'est passé.<strong>  
><strong>- Je..On.. c'était bien..et..Henry..j'ai eu peur.. tout ça c'est nouveau...vous comprenez j'ai eu peur… je l'ai perdu…<strong>

Roselyne tend sa main vers la brune.

**- Je comprends… Si elle tient à vous , elle reviendra.**  
><strong>- Elle me hait ! elle me hait parce que je l'ai rejeté. Je ne voulais pas mais Henry mon fils nous a surprit et j'ai..j'ai eu peur qu'il m'en veuille..<strong>  
><strong>- Vous en avez parlé avec lui ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui...Il adore Emma et ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai repoussé.. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.<strong>

Comme pour Appuyer ces dires, elle essuient les larmes qui ont ravagé son visage, reprend son souffle et fixe son visage « indifférente a tout » .

**- C'est pas grave ça va aller.. On va oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. En ce qui concerne la nouvelle fille, je veux juste qu'elle arrive a 7h et qu'elle parte à mon retour du bureau vers 17h30-18h suivant mes horaires du jour.**  
><strong>- Bien Madame.<strong>  
><strong>- Maintenant veuillez m'excuser Madame Parks mais j'ai du travail<strong>  
><strong>- Aucun problème.. Laura arrivera demain.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.<strong>  
><strong>- Au plaisir Madame le maire.<strong>  
><strong>- Egalement.<strong>

**…**

Emma ne cesse de fulminer, elle se sent trahie une fois de plus. Comment Régina à pu l'appeler alors que Rosy était dans son bureau. Elle sait très bien que dans quelques heures elle devra rendre des comptes à Roselyne. En attendant elle prend la décision de faire son sac. Prendre des vacances n'est plus une option c'est devenue un choix vitale. Elle va devoir souffler, et se reprendre parce que là elle perd pied totalement.

Installée toujours au fond de son canapé, elle sait que le moment fatidique est arrivée, elle entend les pas de Roselyne dans le couloir. Sa porte d'entrée ne tarde pas à claquer. Elle n'ose pas lever son regard, quand celle ci arrive.

**- Emma comment as tu pu ?! On avait dit pas de relation au travail.. Tu me mets dans une situation délicate.**  
><strong>- Je ne l'ai pas choisi.. <strong>_Dit elle tout bas_  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne l'ai pas choisi. <strong>_Dit elle avec une voix plus soutenue. _**J'ai craquée pour cette femme..**  
><strong>- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir du moins le temps de ton contrat !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais tu crois quoi ? Comment on peut résister à cette femme, je suis sûr que je suis pas la première avec qui elle joue.<strong>  
><strong>- Qui te dis qu'elle joue ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je le sais c'est tout.<strong> _Dit elle avant de fondre en larmes_

Roselyne s'approche de la blonde et la prend dans ces bras.

**- Oh.. viens par là.. Si tu avais vu dans quel état elle était quand je suis partie. Tu sais elle est pas mieux que toi.**  
><strong>- C'est elle qui l'a choisit..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui j'ai cru comprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- Rosy ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui..<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais partir quelques temps, j'ai besoin de me retrouver histoire de faire le point.<strong>  
><strong>- OK.<strong>  
><strong>- Et si on..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui je sais, je ne dis pas où tu vas.. Et tu vas où?<strong>  
><strong>- Dans le Vermont, je vais rejoindre Emily.<strong>  
><strong>- Emily ? Hein ?!<strong>  
><strong>- Rosy tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi, c'est juste une amie.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais je te taquine. En tout cas fais attention à toi.<strong>

La fin de la journée pointe le bout de son nez. Que ce soit du coté deRégina ou de celui d'Emma une chose est sûr la nuit sera la bienvenue.

...

**- Deux jours, Emma ça fait deux jours que tu es là et tu ne m'as toujours pas donné le motif de ta visite !**  
><strong>- J'avais envie de te voir.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma ! Je te connais, tu es ici parce que quelque chose ne va pas, je te préviens que je ne lâcherais pas !<strong>  
><strong>- Pfff… Très bien…<strong>  
><strong>- Elle s'appelle comment?<strong>  
><strong>- Comment sais tu qu'il s'agit d'une femme?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est toujours une femme. <strong>_Dit elle décrochant un rire d'Emma._  
><strong>- Ouai..<strong>  
><strong>- Alors?<strong>  
><strong>- Rosy m'a trouvée un contrat dans une famille dans le Maine. Une petite ville qui répond au nom bizarre de Storybrooke..<strong>  
><strong>- Vraiment Storybrooke ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai vraiment.. Dis tu comptes m'interrompre toutes les trente secondes ou quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- Hein…Non non <strong>_dit la brune_  
><strong>- Donc Storybrooke. J'y suis arrivée il y a un peu plus de deux mois. J'avais pour but de m'occuper de Cora Mills , femme âgée de la soixantaine atteinte d'alzeihmer..<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi t'as craquée sur une vieille !<strong>  
><strong>- Emmy ! laisse moi finir.. Je n'ai pas craquée sur la mère mais sur la fille Régina. Elle a la trentaine, brune, les yeux charbonneux et un corps.. Whaouh..<strong>  
><strong>- C'est tout moi ça.<strong> _Reprend la jeune brune._  
><strong>- T'es incorrigible toi ! Bref dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais plus détacher mon regard de cette femme. Elle a un truc envoutant.. Je ne savais pas si je l'attirais donc au début j'ai rien tenté . Il y'a à peut près cinq jours, on a discutés, sa mère à fait une crise et une chose entrainant une autre on est arrivé à parler de tout et de rien, surtout moi..Ce soir là je lui ai dit des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personnes. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis livrée de la sorte, mais je l'ai fais…On a finit par s'embrasser.. Nous avons dormis ensemble en tout bien tout honneur, j'étais bien dans ces bras..Vraiment.. Le lendemain on a discuté un peu parce qu'elle était aussi paumé que moi. On a décidé d'y aller doucement, mais dans l'après midi tout a tourné au cauchemar... on a étaient surprises et elle m'a demandé de foutre le camp.. Chose que j'ai fais.. Bref me voilà et j'ai plus envie d'en parler.<strong>

**- Je suis désolé ma belle.**

**- T'inquiètes pas ça va aller.**

**- J'ai la solution...**

**- Oh non je te vois venir.**

**- Et tu vois bien... go on va se préparer !**

**- Emmy j'ai pas la tête a faire la fête.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une tête pour ça. **_Dit elle en rigolant de la tournure de sa phrase._

_..._

_- _**Maman ?**

Aucune réponse. Henry s'inquiète cela fait deux jours que sa mère n'a pas quittée sa chambre. Elle refuse d'en sortir du moins pour le weekend. Mais étant une mère responsable elle à envoyé son fils et sa mère chez sa tante Granny.

Henry en bon fils ne peut s'empêcher de se faire du soucis, d'où sa présence à l'instant. Il a supplié Ruby de l'accompagner pour aller donner à manger à sa mère. Il rentre dans la chambre n'attendant aucune autorisation, qui il le sait ne viendra pas de toute manière.

Il s'installe sur le lit près de sa mère.

- **Maman, il faut que tu manges..**

**- J'ai pas faim mon chéri.**

**- Il le faut ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la faire revenir.**

**- elle ne veut plus me voir.. Je l'ai perdue mon chéri, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.**

Il ne répond pas et se colle a sa mère, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le peut. Maintenant il en est certain, il doit s'en occuper , il ne veut pas laisser sa mère dépérir. Il va trouver la solution tout seul et il ramènera Emma auprès de sa mère. Parole de Mills.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous aimez ?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou les gens j'espère que vous allez bien avec cette chaude journée. Par chez nous on avoisine les 39°. Je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que pour ceux qui sont en vacance vous en profitez pleinement. Courage pour ceux qui bosse.. Oui chérie je te mets dans le lot, je sais que tu lis ma fic en secret. :)**

* * *

><p>Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent surtout pour Régina qui essaye de sortir la tête de l'eau en vain. Elle ne se reconnait plus elle même. Jamais une personne n'avait réussi à lui faire tourner la tête de la sorte. Son entourage s'inquiète de plus en plus, mais toutes tentatives se soldes par un échec.<p>

La relation qu'elle entretien avec Laura reste au stade du bonjour, bonsoir, tant qu'elle s'occupe de sa mère elle n'a rien de plus à ajouter. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour la brune , mais il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Depuis déjà plusieurs semaine le petit garçon reste chez sa grande tante, ne voulant pas voir sa mère dépérir d'avantage mais aujourd'hui il met son plan en oeuvre…

Quelques semaines plus tôt.

Henry ne supporte pas de voir sa mère dans cet état, la seule idée qu'il lui vient à l'esprit est d'aider sa mère par tout les moyens. Depuis qu'Emma à quittée le manoir, lui non plus n'a plus le sourire. Pour éviter à sa mère tout désagrément il a demandé a sa grande tante Granny de rester chez elle, ce qu'elle a acceptée sans aucune hésitation, Henry est un bon garçon.

Etant préoccupée par son travail, il a était décidé que Ruby l'accompagnerait le matin à l'école et que le soir venu, il reviendrait par lui même soit à pied. Le jeune garçon à était content de cette décision, cette semi liberté le soir l'aiderait à concocter son plan. Pour n'éveiller aucuns soupçons le jeune homme, passe tout les midi au bureau de sa mère afin de manger avec elle. Il est le seul à faire la conversation, mais qu'importe ils sont ensemble. Il voit bien que sa mère est ailleurs, et qu'elle se force à lui sourire par moment. Ce ne sont pas ces sourires habituels, bien sur ils sont toujours emprunts d'amour, mais il manque ce petit quelque chose que le jeune homme ne serait qualifier.

Tout les soirs après l'école, Henry rejoint la bibliothèque municipale afin d'étoffer ces recherches. Il s'installe confortablement à un ordinateur et essaye de faire avancer ces recherches. La toute première consiste à savoir dans quel état Emma vit. Il tape alors dans la barre de recherche « Emma Swan » et attend quelques secondes, 120 Emma Swan. Il souffle un bon coup et décide de restreindre ses recherches en ajoutant quelques mots clés comme assistance de vie. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre il n'y en a que 10. Il imprime la feuille et quitte la bibliothèque sous l'oeil attendrit de la jeune bibliothécaire.

Apres quelques pas il s'arrête, à la cabine téléphonique, insère un dollar et appel les numéros un à un espérant tomber sur Emma. Alors que tout ces appels sont tombés en échec il tente le dernier numéro et tombe sur une boite vocale. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce coup ci il sent que c'est le bon.

« Vous êtes bien chez Emma Swan, je suis pas dispo pour le moment. Laissez un message…BIP »

Il sourit à l'entente de la voix de la jeune femme. Aucun doute c'est bien elle. Il raccroche, il ne veut pas laisser de message. Il reprend la feuille et entoure la bonne personne « Emma SWAN 123 Main Street, Apt G Brooklyn NY 11210 : 1-812-462-7000 ».

L'heure tourne il doit couper court et rejoindre le restaurant avant que Ruby ou Granny donne l'alerte. Allongé sur son lit il étudie le parcourt qu'il devra parcourir jusqu'au domicile de la blonde. C'est un peu complexe pour un jeune homme de son âge mais il le sait c'est nécessaire pour leur bonheur à tous.

Jour après jour, il étoffe son « voyage », prend le billet de bus qu'il lui sera nécessaire , l'avantage dans la modernisation c'est qu'il a pu prendre son billet sans éveiller un seul soupçon, en effet la gare routière est équipée d'une borne automatique, avec possibilité de paiement par espèce, une aubaine pour le jeune homme ne voulant pas laisser de trace.

Lors de ces visites à sa mère , il en a profité pour prendre de l'argent dans son petit cochon. Argent reçu des différents anniversaires, Noëls. Il a également profité de l'absence de sa mère dans son bureau pour se renseigner sur l'agence qui emploi Laura et donc par définition Emma. Il ne comprend pas trop. Le siège de l'agence se trouve à Boston alors qu'Emma habite à New York. Il décide de mener sa petite enquête auprès de Laura. Il l'a trouve dans le salon avec Cora.

**- Salut Laura.**  
><strong>- Salut Henry, tu vas bien ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai nickel. Dis j'aurais une ou deux questions à te poser ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'écoutes.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu connais la fille que tu remplaces?<strong>  
><strong>- Emma ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai voila Emma..<strong> _Il sait très bien que c'est Emma mais il feinte un peu l'indifférence._  
><strong>- Oui pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle a oublié un truc important et j'aimerais lui faire parvenir tu sais ou elle habite, par ce que je sais que le bureau est à Boston.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma vit à New york.<strong>  
><strong>- A bon .. mais..<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai en faite le bureau c'est une plateforme, on vient un peu de partout.<strong>  
><strong>- Ha ok. Bon bé merci.<strong>  
><strong>- De rien.<strong>

Ravi de voir qu'il possède la bonne adresse, il quitte le manoir non sans un au revoir à sa mère. Il le sait c'est pour bientôt. Bientôt il reverrait la blonde, et il pourrait alors mettre les choses au clair avec la femme qui a mit sa mère dans un état second depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tout est fin prêt pour le jeune homme. Il attend patiemment le jour où il pourra rejoindre la jeune femme, il le sait c'est pour bientôt.

…

Emma profite toujours de l'hospitalité de son amie. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle à quitté l'état de New York, pour prendre un bol d'air dans le Vermont. Elle commence à peine à oublier la brune. Tout les soirs sont les bienvenus pour de nouvelles rencontres. Au coté d'Emily, elle apprécie le simple fait de ne pas se poser la moindre question. Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours où elle n'a pas envie de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Simplement allongée sur un transat près du lac, elle profite du soleil.

**- Emma, tu comptes rester combien de temps? **_lui lance Emily la faisant sortir de ces pensées par la même occasion. _  
><strong>- Tu veux plus me voir ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai pas dis ça.. je pense juste qu'il est peut être temps pour toi de revenir à la civilisation.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis bien ici.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais, je le vois, mais tu dois arrêter de fuir.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne fuis pas je suis en vacance.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma ! <strong>  
><strong>- J'ai pas envie d'en parler !<strong>  
><strong>- Il le faudra bien, tu ne crois pas ?<strong>  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Ok, demain soir j'organise un barbecue, tu verras du monde.<strong>  
><strong>- Y'a des jolies filles ?<strong>  
><strong>- Emma tu as du te faire tout le Vermont à cette heure ci, alors oui il y aura des filles mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en aura avec qui tu n'auras pas couchée.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum.. Dur..<strong>

Emily rigole et laisse la blonde lézarder au soleil. Emma ne le sait pas encore mais sa vie va prendre un réel tournant le lendemain soir.

..

Jour J : 

Tout est fin prêt, c'est aujourd'hui qu'henry va quitter son Maine natal pour rejoindre la blonde à New York. Il a choisi ce jour parce que sa mère doit animer le conseil jusque tard dans la nuit. Il a fait croire à Granny et Ruby qu'il dormait chez un copain pour le weekend. Le garçon n'ayant jamais était difficile, les femmes ne s'inquiètent pas pour le jeune homme.

Caché depuis plusieurs heures dans la gare routière, il attend patiemment le bus de 22h, qui le mènera a destination. Il devra attendre encore quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir le bus gris numéro 722 en direction de New York. Par chance personne ne monte à Storybrooke excepté le jeune homme. Muni d'une casquette pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre il grimpe dans le bus donne son ticket et s'assoit au fond du bus. Sa tête repose sur la vitre. Il le sait bientôt il la reverrait. Fermant les yeux il laisse le trajet se dérouler.

**- Jeune homme.. mon garçon ..**  
><strong>- Hein..Heu..<strong>  
><strong>- Nous sommes à New york, mon garçon.<strong>  
><strong>- oh.. je crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, qu'elle heure est il ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il est bientôt 4 h du matin.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh merci..<strong>

Il se lève précipitamment et quitte le bus, mais s'arrête une fois en dehors de celui ci. New York est grand, New York est bruyant. Il est un peu perturbé par tant de changements, mais le sourire qui s'étire sur ses lèvres est un signe de bonheur. Il est vraiment content d'être là. Il repère l'aire de taxi et s'y dirige.

Après avoir donné l'adresse au chauffeur, il jette son regard vers l'extérieur. New York à l'air d'une ville palpitante, mais il n'a pas le temps de la visiter. Apres une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le taxi, il arrive à destination. Il paye et reste planté sur le trottoir. Cette partie de New York ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il a pu voir jusqu'a présent. C'est sombre, il y'a des bruits qui feraient flipper le plus grand des bonhommes. Il déglutit regarde autour de lui, les lumières ont toutes disparus, les chats cris. L'espace d'un instant il se dit que ce n'est pas la place d'un petit garçon de son âge , surtout à cette heure ci mais il est bien décidé à mener à bien la mission qu'il c'est donné.

Il pénètre dans l'immeuble, et fait face aux boites aux lettres. Il cherche et finit par trouver le nom de la blonde Apt G deuxième étage. Il s'y dirige et arrive devant la dite porte. Tout à coup il se pose la question de sa présence ici. Mais que va t'elle dire en me voyant ? Va t'elle est contente de me voir ou en colère ? Tant de questions que le jeune homme se pose. Il prend son courage à deux mains et frappe. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas ici. Déçu il décide tout de même de l'attendre sur son palier. Les heures passent et le jeune homme finit par se rendormir.

**- Heu jeune homme ?**

Henry se réveille en sursaut. Il lui faut bien une minute avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il regarde la vieille femme devant lui, un peu hébété.

**- Bonjour madame, je cherche Emma Swan …**  
><strong>- Emma, mais que lui veux tu ?<strong>

Il réfléchit rapidement afin de lui répondre sans pour autant dévoiler qui il est. Se rappelant des informations trouvées sur la blonde il tente une échappatoire.

**- Je m'appelle James, j'aurais aimé voir Emma.**  
><strong>- Elle n'est pas ici.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh… savez vous quand est ce qu'elle rentre ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non, elle est partie pour quelques jours, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas de ces nouvelles.<strong>

Le jeune homme baisse la tête visiblement déçu d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Mme Parks voyant son trouble lui demande pourquoi il se trouve ici. Henry ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui dire qu'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux Roselyne finit par craquer .

**- Elle va me tuer..** _Souflle t'elle…_ **Emma est dans le Vermont.**  
><strong>- Le..Le Vermont ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. Rentre je vais te passer l'adresse, mais ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donner, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.<strong>  
><strong>- Pas de soucis..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu me rappeles quelqu'un jeune homme.. On ne sait jamais rencontré?<strong>  
><strong>- Non madame, je m'en souviendrais une belle femme comme vous.<strong>

Henry possède le charme et surtout la manipulation de sa mère. La femme sourit lui tend le papier avec l'adresse griffonnée dessus et lui propose un gâteau que le jeune homme accepte. Il reprend un taxi en direction de la gare routière. Arrivé sur place, il ne trouve aucunes correspondances vers le lieu où se trouve la blonde. Le guichetier le prévient qu'un train partira d'ici quelques heures. Le jeune homme le remercie et rejoint la gare afin de prendre un billet.

Il ne sait pas encore si l'alerte de son absence à été donné mais toujours est il que pour le moment personne ne lui pose aucunes questions sur son âge ou sa présence dans un tel lieu sans ses parents.

Le train prend le départ pour le Vermont il se permet de se reposer en attendant son arrivée…

…

Au même moment dans le Maine.

**- Mais c'est pas possible, il n'a que 7 ans !**  
><strong>- Régina calme toi, il ne doit pas être bien loin..<strong>  
><strong>- 7 ans tu comprends ! Il a surement était kidnappé.. Oh mon dieu mon petit garçon…<strong>  
><strong>- Ecoutez Madame le Maire, cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous nous sommes aperçu de son absence. Nous allons commencer les recherches.<strong> _Lui lance le Shérif de sa bourgade._  
><strong>- Shérif Nollan, vous avez intérêt à retrouver mon garçon ou l'étoile que vous portez ne sera plus qu'un souvenir pour vous. <strong>_Crache t'elle avec véhémence._

Bien sur l'absence d'henry n'est pas passé inaperçu comme l'espérait le jeune homme. Mais à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de son domicile il ne se pose pas encore vraiment la question.

Régina ne cesse de faire les cents pas essayant de comprendre ce qu'il a pu arriver à son fils. Pour elle il ne fait aucunes illusions qu'il à était kidnappé. Jamais son garçon ne serait parti de lui même. Elle cherche à comprendre, mais rien n'y fait elle éclate en sanglot. Granny essaye de la consoler, en vain la femme part s'enfermer dans son bureau avec un verre de scotch à la main. Elle sait que s'il lui arrive quelques choses elle ne s'en relèverait jamais.

…

Après plusieurs heures en transport, le petit Henry arrive enfin à destination. En gare de Burlington, où la nuit commence à tomber, il hèle un taxi en vérifiant ces économies. Il sort de sa poche trois dollars. Il ne lui reste plus suffisamment d'argent pour rejoindre le chalet où est censé séjourner la jeune blonde. Prenant son mal en patience il regarde la carte de la ville qui se trouve juste à coté de lui et recherche la dite rue. Apres plusieurs minutes il trouve enfin le chalet, qui se trouve au bord du lac. Il griffonne sur un papier le trajet à suivre et commence son périple de quelques kilomètres.

…

**- Emma t'es prête ?**  
><strong>- Ouai ouai..<strong>  
><strong>- Dépêche toi veux tu ? Les invités sont là.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui chef.. <strong>_Dit elle en rigolant._

Elle quitte la salle de bain pour rejoindre le jardin avec un magnifique soleil couchant qui se reflète sur le lac. Apprêtée d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise rouge, avec ces éternelles baskets. Elle rejoint l'assemblée. La musique crache déjà dans les aux parleurs et plusieurs jeunes filles se rapprochent d'elle. Les esquivant du mieux qu'elle le peut elle se rapproche d'une jolie jeune fille. elle entame la conversation..

**- Pitié venez moi en aide … Dit elle à l'encontre de la jeune femme.**  
><strong>- Que vous arrive t'il ?<strong>  
><strong>- On va dire que je n'ai pas étais très clean avec ces jeunes femmes. <strong>_Dit elle en montrant des yeux les jeunes filles qui fulminaient._  
><strong>- Oh.. Je vois vous êtes une coureuse de jupon.<strong>  
><strong>- Outch..démasquée.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous comptez faire de même avec moi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non..<strong>

Alors que la soirée bat son plein, et que la jeune femme commence à tomber sous le charme de la jeune blonde, Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé arrive. Elle embrasse la jeune femme quand une petite voix la rappelle à l'ordre.

**- E..Emma**. _Lance le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux_.

Emma se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec le petit garçon en larmes. La brune toujours dans ces bras , elle s'adresse à lui.

**- Henry ?**  
><strong>- Alors c'est pour elle que tu as laissé tomber maman ?<strong>  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Je te déteste !<strong> _dit il avant de partir en courant_.

Emma reste planté là, sans dire un mot de plus. C'est la jeune femme qui lui fait revenir les pieds sur terre.

**- Emma !**  
><strong>- Hein..Oui pardon..<strong>  
><strong>- C'était qui ce petit garçon ?<strong>  
><strong>- Henry..<strong>  
><strong>- C'est ton fils ?<strong>  
><strong>- Hein..non pas du tout..<strong>  
><strong>- On aurait cru le contraire..<strong>  
><strong>- Merde !<strong> _crache t'elle avant de partir à la suite du petit garçon_.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.<strong>

**Bisou les gens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour mes loulous voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Henry ! Attends !<strong>

Elle rattrape le jeune homme, et le stoppe dans sa course le faisant se retourner.

**- Où compte tu aller comme ça ?**  
><strong>- loin de toi !<strong>  
><strong>- Hey.. Je te permets pas, c'est toi qui es venu à moi pas l'inverse !<strong>  
><strong>- Je voulais te ramener à la maison là où es ta place… Mais je vois que tu as trouvé mieux..<strong>

Elle s'agenouille devant le petit garçon. Il ne cesse de pleurer. Elle veut le prendre dans ces bras pour calmer ses sanglots, mais il lui assène plusieurs coups. Emma encaisse et resserre son étreinte sur la petite tête brune, qui finit par se calmer.

**- Je suis là calme toi..**  
><strong>- Tu nous as abandonnés… tu m'as oublié tu avais promis..<strong>  
><strong>- Et je pense toujours à vous deux.. Tout les jours.. il n'y a pas une seconde qui passe sans que je pense à vous..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu mens.. tu étais en train d'embrasser une autre femme que maman… <strong>  
><strong>- .. D'ailleurs où est ta mère ?<strong>  
><strong>- à la maison.. je pense..<strong>  
><strong>- Henry ne me dis pas que tu as fugué..<strong>  
><strong>- Je voulais te retrouver..<strong>  
><strong>- ok.. Tu as mangé? <strong>  
><strong>- non..<strong>  
><strong>- Viens je vais te présenter Emily, elle va s'occuper de toi.. Moi je vais me faire tuer par ta mère..<strong>

Le jeune homme acquiesce. Elle lui présente Emily et s'éloigne un peu de la petite fête pour passer son appel.

…

**- Granny, j'en peux plus d'attendre..**  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûre qu'il va bien..<strong>

**DRING DRING**

La brune se précipite à son portable et décroche sans même voir le nom de l'appelant..

…

**- Régina c'est Emma.**  
><strong>- Emma, je n'ai vraiment pas l'envie de te parler.. Je dois libérer la ligne au cas où…. <strong>_Crache t'elle, plus inquiète qu'en colère.._  
><strong>- Henry est avec moi. <strong>_La coupe t'elle_  
><strong>- Que.. Quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais...je voulais te rassurer...il vient de me rejoindre… Il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais… Vous êtes où?<strong>  
><strong>- Dans le Vermont..<strong>  
><strong>- Le Ver….mont ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais comment il.. ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas.. mon amie le fait manger.. je vais avoir une discussion avec lui, je ne suis pas vraiment contente qu'il soit venu seul..<strong>  
><strong>- Moi non plus..<strong>  
><strong>- Ecoute je ne vais pas te demander de faire la route ce soir.. Je l'aurais bien ramené mais en moto je doute que tu <strong>**apprécies.**  
><strong>- Certes.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te propose de nous rejoindre.. Et puis vous pourrais passer quelques jours avec nous.<strong>  
><strong>- « Avec nous » ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui je loge chez mon amie.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- C'est juste une amie Régina..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu fais ce que tu veux.. tu es libre.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais.. je pense juste qu'on pourrait en profiter pour parler un peu.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai rien à te dire.<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien.. Je te texte l'adresse viens quand tu <strong>**veux.**  
><strong>- Je serais là demain dans la journée.<strong>  
><strong>- Pas de souci.. Bonsoir Régina..<strong>  
><strong>- …Merci..<strong>

Apres avoir raccroché, la blonde se dirige vers le petit garçon gentiment attablé dévorant un hot dog. Elle s'assoie près de lui.

**- Profites en , je doute que ta mère apprécie ce que tu manges.**  
><strong>- Ouep.. tu as parlé à maman?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. Elle était super inquiète.. Henry pourquoi m'avoir cherché et surtout pourquoi être venu seul à plusieurs centaine de kilomètres de chez toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je voulais que tu reviennes à la maison..<strong>  
><strong>- Henry..je ne compte pas revenir..<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ? <strong>_lui demande t'il des sanglots dans la voix._  
><strong>- parce que ce n'est pas ma place.. j'ai déjà un chez moi.<strong>  
><strong>- A new York dans un appart miteux..Ouai t'as déjà un chez toi..<strong>  
><strong>- Que..Comment tu le sais que je vis à New York ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'y étais avant d'arriver ici..<strong>  
><strong>- Pff. Et si tu me racontais..<strong>

Suite à la demande de la blonde le jeune homme n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui expliquer son périple afin de la retrouver. Au travers de ces paroles elle peut sentir toute la tristesse qui l'habite.

**- Tu sais Henry, je suis heureuse que tu es tenté de me retrouver mais à ton âge faire autant de kilomètres dans des villes que tu ne connais pas reste très dangereux.**  
><strong>- Il m'est rien arrivé..<strong>  
><strong>- Heureusement..<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit maman?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle va venir te chercher demain..<strong>

Le petit garçon baisse la tête et trouve le sol très attrayant. Au fond de lui il craint la réaction de sa mère. Mais en même temps il l'a fait pour elle, pour eux , ça vaut bien toutes les punitions du monde.

Tombant de fatigue, Emma lui propose de rentrer au chalet, afin de pouvoir se coucher. Ce soir il dormira dans sa chambre, elle prendra le canapé.

Au moment du couché, le petit garçon lui demande une histoire. Emma ne peut lui refuser. Elle s'installe près de lui et commence la lecture du livre que le jeune homme transporte avec lui « Once upon a time ».

Une fois la soirée terminée Emily a du mal à mettre la main sur la blonde. Elle pense alors qu'elle a rejoint les draps d'une nouvelle jeune femme. Apres avoir tout rangée, elle rejoint sa chambre et passe accessoirement devant celle d'Emma. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle y remarque de la lumière. Ce qu'elle voit lui donne du baume au coeur, Emma a finalement droit au bonheur. Elle attrape son portable et prend une photo du spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Emma c'est assoupie lors de la lecture, Henry collée tout contre elle. Elle se déplace dans la chambre éteint la petite lumière, et recouvre la blonde d'un plaid.

…

Apres une matinée bien chargée à la mairie, Régina prend la voiture direction le Vermont afin de récupérer son enfant. Elle n'a pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, beaucoup de questions et de stress. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'a pas revue la blonde. Elle appréhende un peu le moment des retrouvailles. D'ailleurs est ce vraiment des retrouvailles ? Non la brune ne veut pas se faire des idées, après tout elle va chercher son fils chez l'amie d'Emma qui est un fait non négligeable.

Le trajet est un peu long avant de pouvoir rejoindre la petite ville.

…

Le matin même.

Emma ouvre les yeux difficilement, son dos lui tire atrocement. Il lui faut quelques minutes avant de se rappeler le pourquoi de la pose inconfortable de cette nuit. Elle jette un regard au petit garçon tranquillement calé dans ces bras et sourit à ce dessin.

Elle hésite un peu à le réveiller mais maintenant que son corps lui crie de s'étirer elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de sortir le jeune garçon de ses rêves.

**- Hey..Henry..**  
><strong>- Hmm… cinq minutes maman.<strong>

Elle rigole un peu au nom que le petit brun vient de lui donner.

**- Henry.. Je ne suis pas ta maman.. C'est Emma.**

Il se frotte doucement les yeux, baille à outrance et regarde la jeune blonde.

- P**ardon Emma..**  
><strong>- Il n'y a pas de mal mon grand.<strong>

Il relâche son étreinte et se redresse dans le lit.

**- Que dirais tu d'aller prendre une petite douche avant de déjeuner.**  
><strong>- d'accord.<strong>

Il rejoint la salle de bain, effectue sa toilette comme un grand et rejoint le rez de chaussée peu de temps après.

**- Hey gamin t'es un peu mieux réveillé ?**  
><strong>- Oui<strong>  
><strong>- Nickel.. Je t'ai préparé un chocolat cannelle , avec un bol de céréales… J'espère que cela te suffiras.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est parfait Emma.<strong>

Le petit déjeuner se déroule merveilleusement bien, dans la bonne humeur. Henry et Emma rigolent comme des petits fous quand Emily les rejoint. Elle est contente de voir son amie si heureuse. D'ailleurs c'est bien la première fois depuis qu'elle est ici qu'Emma sourit véritablement. En attendant l'arrivée de la brune Emma décide de profiter du soleil avec Henry.

**- Hey bonhomme ça te tente de te baigner..**

Rouge de honte celui ci ne répond pas. Elle se rapproche de lui et le force à la regarder.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?**  
><strong>- Je..rien<strong>  
><strong>- Henry tu peux tout me dire.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas nager… Et j'ai pas de maillot..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'apprendre, et puis on va aller t'acheter un maillot en ville.<strong>

Il lui saute au cou, pour la remercier. Les voila donc partis tout les deux en direction du centre ville. Les achats se passent relativement vite, le petit garçon est vraiment pressé de rejoindre l'eau. Pour éviter de l'effrayer Emma a opter pour des brassards même si celui ci lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un bébé.

De retour au chalet, Emma s'isole dans la salle de bain afin de vêtir son maillot de bain et un tee shirt assez ample qui l'aidera a cacher le haut de son corps.

Elle rejoint henry dans le salon fin prêt.

Emma se jette à l'eau arrivée directement devant le lac. Henry reste au bord courageux mais pas téméraire. Emma se rapproche de lui et lui tend les bras.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre mon grand je te tiens.**  
><strong>- sure ?<strong>  
><strong>- Sure..<strong>

Henry se jette dans les bras d'Emma dans un plouf significatif les faisant rire tout les deux . La matinée passe à vitesse grand V. Il faut dire que l'assiduité du jeune homme finit rapidement par payer. Il vient de retirer les brassards et flotte de lui même sous les yeux admiratifs de la blonde. L'après midi se déroule à quelque chose près à l'identique, Henry est juste un peu plus sur de lui. Pris dans un élan d'affection, le petit garçon s'accroche au cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne peut que resserrer son étreinte.

**- Je t'en prie Emma ne nous abandonne pas..On a besoin de toi..**  
><strong>- Bonhomme ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes..Même si je voulais revenir ta mère ne le voudrait pas.<strong>

Il se décale pour plonger son regard dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

**- Mais tu comprends pas..**  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas?<strong>  
><strong>- Maman… Depuis que tu es partie elle n'est plus elle même.. Elle mange à peine, elle dort plus.. Tu sais ça fait plusieurs semaines que je dors chez Granny..<strong>

La blonde ne dit rien, un peu choquée par les propos d'Henry. Comment trouver les mots qui rassureront un petit garçon de sept ans ? Elle n'est pas très à l'aise dans ces moments. Son seul moyen faire des chatouilles au petit pour lui changer les idées. C'est reparti pour un joyeux fou rire.

…

Pendant ce temps au chalet.

Emily est affalée dans le canapé un bon livre dans les mains quand la sonnette la sort de sa plénitude. Elle pose le livre sur la table basse, remonte ces lunettes dans ces cheveux et s'avance vers la porte.

Elle ouvre sur celle ci et tombe sur une magnifique brune d'une trentaine d'années. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour additionner un plus un. Elle lui sourit.

**- Mme Mills je suppose ?**  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Bonjour je suis Emily, entrez donc.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.<strong> _Lui dit Régina en entrant dans le chalet_. Elle ne peut empêcher son regard de se poser sur la décoration de la demeure qui elle doit l'avouer est vraiment de bon goût.  
><strong>- Henry et Emma sont au lac...<strong>  
><strong>- Au lac mais Henry ne sait pas nager !<strong>_Dit elle précipitamment_  
><strong>- Oui je suis au courant, mais vous seriez surprise des progrès de votre garçon.<strong>  
><strong>- Il a toujours eu peur de l'eau, et n'a jamais voulu apprendre à nager... j'ai juste un peu de mal à comprendre..<strong>  
><strong>- Il faut croire qu'il se sent suffisamment en confiance avec Emma pour vaincre sa peur.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. <strong>_dit elle tout bas._  
><strong>- Suivez moi, nous allons passer par le jardin.<strong>

Régina acquiesce de la tête et suit la jeune femme jusqu'au lac afin de retrouver son petit garçon et surtout de revoir la blonde qui lui manque terriblement.

* * *

><p><strong>A vos clavier un , deux, trois, reviewez. )<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Un grand merci à vous tous nous avons dépassés les 100 Reviews. **

**Voici la suite, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Après seulement deux minutes de marche, Emily et Régina rejoignent le lac où se baignent tranquillement le jeune homme et la blonde. Quand Régina est assez proche pour distinguer les deux silhouettes, le spectacle qui s'offre à elle est tout bonnement magnifique. Le jeune homme est accroché au cou de la blonde riant aux éclats.<p>

Emily éclate la bulle dans laquelle c'étaient enfermés nos deux baigneurs. Régina se tient un peu en retrait.

**- Hey vous deux !**

Deux paires d'yeux se posent sur la jeune femme.

**- Henry ta mère est là..**

Le visage d'Emma se tend un peu. Régina se décale pour leur faire face. Elle ne regarde que son fils. Emma se sent de trop encore une fois. Elle aide le petit garçon à rejoindre le bord. Une fois hors de l'eau il se précipite dans les bras de sa mère, en pleurs des excuses plein la bouche.

**- Maman je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû..**  
><strong>- Chut tout va bien mon chéri, je suis contente que tu ailles bien .. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.<strong>

La blonde quand à elle sort de l'eau sans un regard, pour le jeune homme et sa mère et prend la direction du chalet. Finalement c'est trop tôt pour elle . Son amie tente de la stopper dans son élan, en vain. Emma lui jette son regard « laisse moi c'est pas le moment » qui lui fait lâcher prise.

Quand Régina desserre son étreinte , elle cherche la blonde du regard mais ne croise que les yeux d'Emily.

**- Où est passée Emma ?**  
><strong>- Elle est retournée au chalet.. Elle ne voulait pas interférer dans vos retrouvailles<strong>. _lâche un peu sèchement la brune._  
><strong>- Oh.. Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accueilli mon fils.<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'y a pas de quoi, il n'est pas très imposant et puis c'est un gentil petit gars.<strong>

Henry lui sourit de toutes ses dents

**- Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité**. _Elle s'abaisse face à son fils et reprend._ **Henry mon chéri vas chercher tes affaires nous rentrons à la maison.**  
><strong>- Mais maman ! <strong>  
><strong>- N'emplois pas ce ton avec moi jeune homme ! Tu files tout de suite récupérer tes affaires, et sans discuter !<strong>  
><strong>- NON !<strong> _lui crie t'il au visage._

N'étant pas habitué à ce qu'henry lui manque de respect surtout devant une étrangère, Régina ne peut retenir sa main qui part à la rencontre de la joue du jeune homme . Henry porte sa main à joue endolorie, les larmes déferlent en bande.

**- Je te détestes !** l_ui crache le jeune homme avant de partir en courant en direction du chalet._

Régina porte sa main à sa bouche , des larmes naissantes au bord des yeux.

**- Mon dieu.. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais.. Je..**  
><strong>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une gifle, il s'en remettra.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est la première fois que je perds mon sang froid…<strong>  
><strong>- Ecoutez je ne voudrais pas paraitre intrusive dans vos histoires mais si Henry est venu jusqu'ici c'était pour Emma. Peut être que vous devriez lui parler ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il ne voudra pas..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne parlais pas d'henry.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'insiste pas, mais acceptez de passer la nuit ici, Emma me tuerait s'il vous arrivez quelque chose sur le chemin du retour.<strong>  
><strong>d'accord.<strong>

Emily et Régina repartent en direction du chalet. Henry se trouve devant la télévision, douché son petit sac prêt à ses pieds. Malgré la gifle reçue par sa maman, le petit garçon à obéit . Régina s'assoit près de lui et attire son attention.

**- Henry je suis désolé pour la gifle.**  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser..<strong>  
><strong>- Ha bon ?<strong> _Dit elle surprise._  
><strong>- Oui.. Quand je suis revenu ici Emma m'a vu pleurer et m'a demandé si tout allé bien, je lui ai dis que j'avais pris une gifle. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai dis que je t'avais répondu. Elle m'a simplement dit que je ne devais pas te manquer de respect parce que tu es ma maman et que je n'en est qu'une. Alors j'ai pris ma douche en t'attendant et j'ai fais mon sac<strong>…

Régina reste bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait, Emma a prit sa défense. Elle ne l'avouera certainement pas tout de suite, mais elle apprécie le geste de la blonde.

**- Henry, on va rester pour la nuit, je suis un peu épuisée par la route.**  
><strong>- On part demain matin donc.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>

Il embrasse sa mère et repart à la contemplation de son dessin animé. Régina se lève et rejoint Emily dans la cuisine qui commence à préparer le repas.

**- Je peux vous aider ? **_Demande t'elle._  
><strong>- Si vous savez cuisiner je ne dis pas non, à part les plats préparés, je ne suis pas une adepte de la cuisine, et je doute que ce soir Emma veuille cuisiner.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'avez vous en produits frais ?<strong>  
><strong>- Heu..<strong>_La brune se gratte la tête.._ **Rien, mais je peux aller faire deux, trois courses…**

Elle est interrompue par la blonde, casque en main prête à quitter le chalet. Régina étant dos à l'entrée de la cuisine ne comprend pas pourquoi Emily c'est arrêté de parler tout d'un coup.

**- Emily ?**  
><strong>- Stop ! Où tu vas?<strong>

Régina est perdue par les dire de l'autre brune.

**- pardon ? **_reprend Régina._

Emily ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et quitte la cuisine sans un mot, laissant la brune totalement pantoise.

A l'extérieur, Emma est déjà en train de chevaucher sa moto quand son amie la stoppe avant qu'elle ne démarre.

**- Où tu vas ?**  
><strong>- Je sors ça ne se voit pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.<strong>  
><strong>- Ha bon pourtant tu ne cesses de me rappeler que je suis encore jeune et que je devrais en profiter non ?<strong>  
><strong>- Régina est ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais aller en chercher une ailleurs.<strong>  
><strong>- Régina ne veut pas de moi…<strong>

Elle démarre la moto et s'en va. Emily retourne en cuisine un peu gênée de la situation, mais Régina la prend de court.

**- Elle est partie par ma faute ? **_Dit elle des trémolos dans la voix._  
><strong>- Je..A vrai dire je … oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors nous allons toujours faire les courses ? <strong>_Reprend t'elle comme si le fait qu'Emma fuit ne la touchait pas._  
><strong>- Vous êtes sérieuse?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire non?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, mais.. Emma vient de partir.. J'ai l'impression que vous vous en contre foutez<strong>_._  
><strong>- Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Elle est assez grande pour faire ces choix.<strong>  
><strong>- Je dépose les armes, vous êtes aussi têtue l'une que l'autre.<strong>

Finalement le repas c'est soldé par une commande au traiteur chinois. A table la tension est palpable, même Henry n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche. Lui aussi a entendu la moto, il sait très bien qu'Emma a fuit encore une fois. Il se dit que cela serait bien plus compliqué maintenant. Quand ce n'est pas sa mère, c'est Emma.

...

Henry couché la brune redescend au salon où se trouve Emily devant la télévision. Elle a ce besoin de parler, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais depuis qu'Emma est rentrée dans sa vie, tout à été chamboulé. Elle s'installe sur le sofa, se triturant les mains comme une enfant qui vient d'accomplir une bêtise. Emily la regarde du coin de l'oeil et finit par s'adresser à elle.

**- Qui a t'il ?**  
><strong>- Je..Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec..avec les … Je n'ai jamais ressenti…<strong>  
><strong>- De sentiments pour une femme ?<strong>  
><strong>- Heu … oui.<strong> _Répond t'elle rouge pivoine._  
><strong>- Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte.<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. J'ai un enfant.. J'occupe un poste important dans la société. Que vont pensez mes concitoyens?<strong>  
><strong>- Il y aura des critiques, des moqueries, des rumeurs, des rejets, c'est sûr, vous n'y échapperez pas..Après faut voir si cela en vaut la peine.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas.. justement dois je risquer toute mon intégrité pour un simple béguin?<strong>  
><strong>- La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que du coté d'Emma vous n'êtes pas un simple béguin.. Moi j'en étais un.. <strong>_dit elle un peu tristement._  
><strong>- Oh.. Vous et Emma..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps, c'est juste ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui. Je l'aime beaucoup c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas la femme de ma vie et je ne suis pas la sienne.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne suis même pas certaine de mes sentiments à son égard..Je veux dire, elle était là pour s'occuper de ma mère..Une simple employée..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais vous êtes tombé pour elle..<strong>  
><strong>- Je..Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.. Notre première rencontre à était disons explosive. Elle m'a mise hors de moi dès la première seconde<strong>**…**  
><strong>- Du Emma tout crachée.<strong>  
><strong>- Elle à ce don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Au début c'est agaçant ! Elle est agaçante.. Mais après quand on gratte un peu elle est attachante, resplendissante….Et puis on se sent bien..Complète..<strong>  
><strong>- Vous êtes tombé amoureuse d'elle ne niez pas l'évidence..Maintenant voulez vous être heureuse ou voulez vous rester seule ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. Je crois que je veux Emma.. Non c'est sur je la veux il faut que je lui parle tout de suite, du moins quand elle rentrera, je vais l'attendre.. <strong>_Dit elle plus déterminée que jamais._  
><strong>- Je ne pense pas qu'elle rentre ce soir..<strong>_Vient de lâcher Emily._  
><strong>- Que..vous êtes sûr ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je vous dois des excuses tout est de ma faute..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne comprends pas..<strong>  
><strong>- Emma..Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle broie du noir.. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.. Je l'ai forcé à sortir..rencontrer d'autres femmes.. Au fond de moi vous étiez la pire garce qui soit..Comment on a envie de laisser Emma sérieusement ? Je vous en est voulu de la mettre dans cet état..Mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompée..Vous étiez juste une femme apeurée.. Je m'en veux tellement.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir..<strong>  
><strong>- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Emma boit à outrance, elle couche avec une fille différente tout les soirs pour vous oublier..<strong>  
><strong>- Où est elle?<strong>  
><strong>- Je pense qu'elle est au « Pussy Dolls » <strong>  
><strong>- Le « Pussy Dolls » ?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est une boite de nuit gay au centre ville. Elle y va quasiment tout les soirs.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais aller la chercher..<strong>  
><strong>- Vous êtes sûr ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, pourriez vous garder un oeil sur mon fils?<strong>  
><strong>- Pas de souci.. Tenez. <strong>_Elle lui tend cinquante dollars__…_**Pour le taxi et l'entrée de la boite.**  
><strong>- Merci..<strong>

**...**

Je grimpe dans le taxi qui vient d'arriver devant le chalet, et lui indique le nom de la boite de nuit.. Je sens son regard carnassier se poser sur moi..

**- Dommage ..**  
><strong>- Comment?<strong>  
><strong>- Je disais dommage, qu'une aussi belle femme que vous soit lesbienne.<strong>

Je rougis de honte, alors je vais avoir le droit à ça tout les jours.. Je ne suis pas certaine de garder mon sang froid à chaque fois.

**- Merci du compliment.**  
><strong>- Il doit vous manquez quelque chose au bout d'un moment.. Vous voyez une chose que ne possède que les hommes.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh je vous rassure ma compagne sait très bien s'y prendre.. <strong>_Voila que maintenant je parlais de sexe à un inconnu..Sexe que je n'ai jamais pratiqué avec une femme._

Il ne répond plus, surement atteint dans son égo de mâle. Le taxi finit par s'immobiliser au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Je regarde le compteur et lui tend un billet de dix dollars pour payer la course. Il me fait un signe de la main qu'il me l'offre. Je le remercie et sors de la voiture.

Me voila maintenant devant l'entrée de la boite de nuit. Déjà sur le trottoir je peux entendre la musique qui bat son plein à l'intérieur. Je souffle un bon coup et franchis la porte après un sourire au videur.

La chaleur est écrasante, je repère le vestiaire sur la droite et y dépose mon veston auprès de la jeune fille qui me tend un bracelet de couleur rose. Je l'enfile autour du poignet et arrive devant un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui doit surement passer du temps dans la salle de sport au vue de sa carrure.

**- Bonsoir.** _Lui dis je._  
><strong>- Bonsoir madame. Etes vous célibataire ?<strong>  
><strong>- En quoi cela vous concerne ?<strong> _Dis je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu._  
><strong>- Si vous êtes célibataire, je dois vous passer un bracelet jaune, si vous êtes en couple il sera bleu.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh… Excusez moi.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est la première fois je comprends. Donc ?<strong>  
><strong>- Donnez m'en deux bleus je vous prie.<strong>  
><strong>- Deux ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je viens récupérer ma compagne qui n'a pas du penser que je viendrais ce soir.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. je vois tenez.. Passez une agréable soirée.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci<strong>

Je pénètre enfin dans la grande salle. Il y a du monde, beaucoup de monde, je ne suis pas certaine de la retrouver tout de suite. La musique est assourdissante, la visibilité réduite. Les gens se déchainent sur la piste de danse. Je jette mon regard un peu partout..En vain.. Quand la musique s'adoucit, la piste se libère un peu, mais c'est suffisant pour me laisser accéder au bar qui depuis le début était caché par la foule. Je m'y accoude une fois arrivée devant.

**- Un scotch s'il vous plait.**  
><strong>- Et un scotch pour la jolie dame.<strong> _Me lance la serveuse._

Elle me dépose mon verre en me lançant un clin d'oeil. Je lève mon poignet à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle lève les mains comme pour se rendre.

**- Pas de souci.. J'ai juste tenté.**_Me dit elle en souriant. _  
><strong>- Dites je cherche une certaine Emma, vous savez peut être où je peux la trouver ? C'est une habituée.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma ? Environ 1m70, blonde, les yeux verts, bien roulée.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui c'est elle.<strong>_Dis je une pointe de jalousie dans la voix._  
><strong>- Derrière vous..<strong>_Me dit elle en me montrant la piste._

Je me retourne face à la piste et ce que je vois me tord l'estomac. C'est bien Emma, mon Emma.. Elle danse collée, serrée avec une jeune femme. J'attrape le verre et le bois cul sec.. J'en ai besoin d'un deuxième. Je le bois également d'une traite. Je sais que je dois lui parler mais tout mon courage m'a abandonné quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de cette jeune femme. Je suis sortie de mes songes par la serveuse, encore elle.

**- Vous êtes Régina non ?**

Je suis un peu abasourdie, comment connait elle mon nom?

**- Oui, mais comment le savez vous ?**  
><strong>- Vous l'avez dit Emma est une habituée.. Elle parle tout les soirs de vous avant d'être saoule et de rejoindre la piste.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- Cette fille vous a dans la peau, croyez moi.<strong>

Je me retourne à nouveau et vois Emma en train d'embraser la jeune femme.

**- Vous croyez ?** _Dis je en montrant à la serveuse qu'apparemment elle fait fausse route._  
><strong>- Elle tente juste de vous oublier.. Ne restez pas là allez donc la récupérer.<strong>

Je lui tend un billet de vingt dollars qu'elle repousse de la main**. **

**- Cadeau de la maison.. Avec tout ce qu'Emma ingurgite depuis des semaines je peux bien vous ****offrir vos consos**  
><strong>- merci.<strong>

Décidément ce soir on m'offre tout. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprête à insérer sa langue dans la bouche de ma blonde j'interviens, et la tire en arrière. L'autre blonde grogne. je me positionne devant Emma tout en regardant la blonde dans les yeux j'attrape le poignet d'Emma et lui envers les bracelets. Le jaune étant dans ma main je le met à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

**- Elle n'est pas célibataire.. Je te conseilles de ne plus poser tes sales pattes sur ma femme c'est bien clair ?**

La jeune femme hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation et quitte la piste. Je me retourne face à Emma. Elle lève son poignet à ma hauteur.

- J**e peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? **_Me dit elle en me montrant le bracelet bleu._  
><strong>- Pourquoi ce n'est pas suffisamment clair pour toi.<strong>  
><strong>- A quoi tu joues ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là, tu devais pas rentrer dans ton bled paumé?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis venue te chercher.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu comptais rentrer avec elle? Je me trompes?<strong>  
><strong>- Non tu as raison, et à cause de toi ça ne se fera pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu regrettes que je sois arrivée?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>

Régina ne rajoute rien. Elle vient d'être rejetée à son tour, ça fait mal, elle pensait pouvoir la récupérer.. Elle c'est trompée. Elle la regarde droit dans les yeux et retire à son tour le bracelet bleu.

**- Je suppose qu'il ne me sert à rien dans ce cas.**

Elle le dépose dans la main d'Emma et tourne les talons. Emma reste au milieu de la piste essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'alcool ne l'aidant pas vraiment. Elle regarde à nouveau le bracelet dans ces mains, puis celui autour du poignet. Enfin ça tilt dans son cerveau.

**- Et merde ! **_Lance t'elle avant de sortir en courant espérant la retrouver._

* * *

><p><strong>Vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou les loulous. Je me suis préparée aux futures insultes ou lancés de tomates.**

**Appelez moi sadique c'est mon deuxième prénom. Du drama et encore du drama :p .**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>De retour au chalet Emma est soulagée de voir que la voiture de la brune est toujours présente. Elle s'y gare derrière, pour être sûr qu'elle ne partira pas avant qu'elle se lève. Son attente ne sera pas longue, elle remarque une silhouette près du lac. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille.<p>

Elle parcourt la distance et s'assoit près de la brune, sans un mot. Ce qui la perturbe le plus dans cet instant est le petit reniflement de la part de Régina. Elle le sait, elle sait que par sa faute la brune souffre.

**- Régina je suis désolé..**  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Ecoute, j'ai bu...j'étais dans l'ambiance, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ou tu voulais en venir… Et puis je n'ai rien fais de mal.<strong>  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ?<strong>  
><strong>- Combien ?<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ?<strong>

Régina tourne la tête face à Emma, et encre ses yeux charbonneux dans ceux émeraudes de la blonde. Emma se mort la lèvre en voyant les traces de maquillage qui ont coulés sur les joues de la brune.

**- Combien de filles ?** _Reprend t'elle calmement _  
><strong>- Je ne pense pas que ce soit important.. d'ailleurs elles ne représentent rien..<strong>  
><strong>- Ça en a pour moi..<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai pas compté.<strong>  
><strong>- D'après Emily il y en avait une chaque soir.. Différente il va de soit. <strong>_En regardant à nouveau la lune qui se reflète sur le lac._  
><strong>- ok..oui il y en avait une chaque soir, mais je viens de te dire qu'aucune n'a d'importance à mes yeux… Il n'y en a qu'une seule qui compte et tu le sais..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.<strong>  
><strong>- Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de partir ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non je suis au courant et à priori j'ai bien fais.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Henry m'a dit que tu souffrais autant que moi.<strong>  
><strong>- La souffrance ne dure pas éternellement, je vais m'en remettre.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu parles comme si tout était joué d'avance entre nous.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Mais tout est déjà joué, il n'y aura jamais de nous.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes et me donnes une chance ?<strong>  
><strong>- ...<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse avant toi, je ne connaissais même pas ce que le mot « amour » signifié. Si toi tu as paniqué parce que tu as embrassé une femme, moi j'ai flippé parce que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais bien. Tu sais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de grandir entouré par une famille qui les aime. Pour moi c'était tout nouveau. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments. Quand tu m'as dis de partir, je me suis dis elle a juste besoin de temps..Mais tu vois le coup de grâce à était ton coup de téléphone. Tu m'as comparée à une pute.. Je n'en suis pas une..<strong>  
><strong>- Aahah.. <strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu insinues que je t'ai traité comme une prostitué mais à voir ce que j'ai vu ce soir, permets moi d'en douter.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas trop loin Régina. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de réponse. Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ce soir ? Sois honnête !<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que j'ai discuté avec Emily, elle m'a rassuré sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'avais droit au bonheur. Elle m'a aussi avoué qu'elle t'avait entrainé dans ces soirées, là où tu as rencontré toutes tes conquêtes. Dans ma tête c'était clair, j'allais te récupérer, oublier ce qui fait mal. Mais ce soir quand je t'ai vu te déhancher avec cette fille, j'ai vu rouge et je suis venue te passer le bracelet. Alors oui je m'en veux d'avoir étais lâche , mais là ou je m'en veux le plus finalement c'est d'être venue te chercher ce soir..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne comprends pas tu viens de me dire que tu voulais me récupérer.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui je le voulais, mais j'ai compris..<strong>  
><strong>- Et qu'as tu compris ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu voulais passer la nuit avec une autre..encore, et tu m'as confirmé que ma présence te posait problème, j'ai compris … il n'y aura jamais de nous.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est n'importe quoi ! <strong>_Lance Emma en se relevant et commençant à faire les 100 pas devant le lac. _**Tu****viens me chercher pour soit disant me récupérer, puis tu comprends que finalement non. Moi j'y comprends rien à tes histoires ! Sois tu m'aimes sois tu m'aimes pas. **

Enervée par les dires de la brune la blonde se rapproche dangereusement du bord, elle parle fort et finit même par crier. La nuit est noire seule la lune émet un peu de clarté. Mais trop peu alors qu'elle continue à parler plus à elle même qu'a Régina qui la regarde tout de même. Le pied d' Emma ricoche sur une pierre, elle l'envoie valser dans l'eau**.** Elle se retourne à nouveau face à Régina.

**- Alors tu m'aimes ou pas ?**  
><strong>- Arrêtes de crier bon sang ! Je ne te répondrais pas tu as bu..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui j'ai picolé, tellement picolé que j'en avais oublié que tu étais ici.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es ivre !<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais..<strong>_Elle crie de toutes ses forces _**Flash Info Je suis Ivre..** **Voila tout le monde est au courant.**

Emma titube de plus en plus. Régina commence à prendre peur, un sentiment nouveau prend place au fond de son être.

**- Emma tu vas finir par tomber à l'eau ! Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes.**  
><strong>- Et alors, tu n'auras qu'a venir me chercher !<strong>  
><strong>- Arretes..<strong>

Comme pour l'énerver un peu plus Emma part en courant en direction du ponton qui se situe seulement à une vingtaine de mètres. Elle crie en direction de Régina toujours assise face au lac.

**- Regardes même bourrée je peux faire ça. **

Régina qui c'est levée en voyant ce que s'apprêtait à faire Emma se rapproche un peu mais pas trop, parce que ce que Régina n'a dit à personne c'est qu'elle a une peur bleue de l'eau.

**- Emma descends de la rambarde !**  
><strong>- Nope.. T'as qu'à venir me chercher !<strong>  
><strong>- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant..<strong>  
><strong>- Je fais ce que je veux t'es pas ma mère ! Ah oui je suis conne j'en ai jamais eu.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma..<strong>  
><strong>- Alors comme ça tu veux plus de moi ? <strong>_lui demande t'elle alors qu'elle avance en équilibre sur la rambarde, ses bras vacillant d'un côté puis de l'autre._  
><strong>- Je ne veux pas d'une personne qui me soit infidèle à la moindre dispute.<strong>  
><strong>- On est pas ensemble ! Je t'ai pas trompé ! <strong>_Dit elle alors que son pied vient de glisser, elle se rattrape de justesse. _**Hop**  
><strong>- Emma descends ! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je veux avoir des réponses honnêtes , j'en ai marre de tes hist…. AAHH..<strong>

Ce que redoutait le plus Régina finit par arriver Emma tombe à l'eau, après une perte d'équilibre**.**

**- EMMA ! EMMA !**

Elle est complètement tétanisée, elle tente à plusieurs reprises de se rapprocher du ponton mais rien n'y fait ces jambes ne la portent pas. Elle continue de crier le prénom de la jeune blonde mais aucunes réponses. Dans un moment de lucidité elle attrape son téléphone et appelle les pompiers.

Réveillée par des cris incessants Emily accourt au lac comprenant qu'il vient d'arriver quelque chose. Elle retrouve Régina en pleure qui ne cesse d'appeler Emma**. **

**- Régina qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **_Demande t'elle totalement paniquée._  
><strong>- EMMA EMMA EMMA !<strong>  
><strong>- RÉGINA BON SANG ! Répondez moi où est Emma ?<strong>

En pleure la brune montre le lac du doigt. Emily comprend, elle la lâche et plonge pour retrouver la blonde. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, Emily revient souvent à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration, mais la nuit noire l'empêche d'y voir. Heureusement les pompiers et l'ambulance finissent par arriver. Vingt minutes se sont déjà écoulés, depuis sa chute. Les plongeurs ont demandés à Emily de sortir de l'eau. Enroulées dans une couverture elle se tient aux cotés de Régina, quand elle entend un sauveteur crier à ses collègues qui l'ont retrouvés. Elles tentent de se rapprocher mais les pompiers les en empêchent.

De là où elles se trouvent elles voient le plongeur remonter Emma, qui ne bouge plus. L'un d'entre eux monte à cheval sur la blonde et commence le massage cardiaque. A cet instant précis Régina est comme déconnectée, seul le « on a un pouls » la sort de sa transe. Emma est de suite montée sur un brancard, un masque à oxygène bien fixé. Ils ne perdent pas une seconde pour la transporter vers l'hôpital.

Voyant que la brune est toujours en état de choc l'un des médecins présent la prend par le bras et la force à monter dans l'ambulance. Emily quand à elle rejoint le chalet pour se changer et réveiller Henry, elle ne peut décemment le laisser seul.

…

Mon regard se perd sur le corps d'Emma, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, le médecin me parle mais c'est comme si les mots qu'il m'adressait n'avait aucun sens. Il me fixe un masque à oxygène mais à quoi bon respirer quand son coeur ne bat plus. A partir de cet instant je n'ai plus envie de lutter. J'entends au loin un « _tout va bien aller_ » avant de sombrer.

J'ai mal partout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je papillonne des yeux essayant de me repérer dans ce lieux qui visiblement n'est pas une des chambres du chalet. Mon petit garçon dort paisiblement sur l'un des fauteuils. Mais je dois faire suffisamment de bruit puisque qu'il se lève en sursaut et viens près de moi.

**- Maman, t'es enfin réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?**  
><strong>- Doucement Henry, j'ai un peu mal à la tête. Où sommes nous ?<strong>  
><strong>- A l'hôpital.<strong> _Dit il de façon évidente._  
><strong>- Que m'est il arrivée?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu ne te souviens de rien?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'elle est la dernière chose que tu te rappels ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je parlais avec Emma prés du l.. Mon dieu Emma !<strong> _Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.. _**Comment va t'elle?**  
><strong>- Je… <strong>_Il baisse la tête ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire ou pas à sa mère._

Comme un ange tombé du ciel Emily fait son entrée. Le petit garçon souffle soulagée de la voir arriver.

**- Henry je t'ai pris à manger.. **_Dit elle sans se rendre compte que Régina était réveillée._  
><strong>- Regarde Emmy maman est réveillée.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh mon dieu.. Désolé Régina je n'ai pas fais attention. Comment vous sentez vous?<strong>  
><strong>- Bien..Je crois.. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous étiez en état de choc après … l'accident.. Les médecins ont trouvés plus prudent de vous sédater.<strong>  
><strong>- Quel jour on est ?<strong>  
><strong>- Mardi.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi, mais je.. on était samedi.. Et mon travail..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons appelés votre secrétaire pour lui signaler votre absence.<strong>

Voyant sa gène Emily se rapproche d'elle.

**- Régina , vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?**  
><strong>- je..Oui..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne vous inquiétez pas elle s'en sortira, Emma est coriace vous savez.<strong>  
><strong>- Que disent les médecins ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ils ne sont pas aussi confiant que moi, je dois dire. <strong>  
><strong>- Qu'entendez vous par là?<strong>  
><strong>- En chutant elle s'est cognée la tête et vu son ton d'alcool dans le sang, elle à perdue connaissance. Ils disent que son cerveau n'a pas était oxygéné durant plus de vingt minutes. Que les séquelles seraient énormes si elle venait à se réveiller.<strong>  
><strong>- Tout est de ma faute..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne vous reprochez pas ce stupide accident.<strong>  
><strong>- Elle est montée sur cette rambarde pour me prouver quelque chose.. Plusieurs fois je lui ai dit de descendre, mais elle n'en a fait qu'a sa tête. Quand elle est tombée à l'eau j'aurais du aller la sauver.. Mais au lieu de ça je suis restée comme une imbécile tétanisée par un peu d'eau. Si j'avais sauté juste après sa chute je suis sûr que j'aurais pu la sortir de là.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans ce cas là?<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que j'ai une peur irrationnel de l'eau..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas nager.. Le seul moment où je ne panique pas avec de l'eau est sous la douche.. Et encore il m'en a fallu du temps pour y arriver..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne savais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Personne ne le sait. C'est une de mes faiblesses et il est rare que je les cris sur tout les toits.. Je veux la voir !<strong>  
><strong>- Vous en êtes certaine ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Trés bien j'appelle le docteur pour qu'il vous ausculte avant de quitter la chambre.<strong>

**…**

Après l'accord du médecin, je me retrouve dans la chambre d'Emma. Au premier abord elle semble paisible, ses traits sont détendus. La présence du respirateur et des différents tubes qui partent de sa bouche n'entachent en rien à sa beauté. Je me rapproche de son lit et m'assois près d'elle. Je m'en veux terriblement. A jouer les indécises je finis par tout perdre. Je lui prends la main et ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Le Bip du monitoring m'indique que bien qu'elle ne bouge pas elle est toujours ici avec moi. Je porte sa main à ma bouche comme pour m'excuser de l'avoir entrainée ici. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, que j'aurais du la retenir au lieu de la laisser faire. Je sais aussi que si elle ne s'en sort pas je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Alors je lui parle espérant entendre une réponse de sa part mais rien ne vient.

Je recommence les jours qui suivent, je viens, je m'installe je lui parle de tout est de rien. La seule chose qui à changé depuis l'accident est le lieu où nous nous trouvons. Ne pouvant pas rester éternellement dans le Vermont j'ai demandé son transfert dans l'hôpital de storybrooke. N'ayant pas de famille, ils ont acceptés. Depuis l'accident je passe plus de temps ici qu'a la maison. Ma mère me le reproche pendant ces moments de lucidité, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, rien ne tourne rond. Je lâche mon stylo et me repose lourdement sur le dossier de ma chaise. Les mains au niveau des tempes j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées mon téléphone sonne.

**- Oui .**  
><strong>- Madame le maire, docteur Whale.<strong>

Je me redresse et attrape le combiné.

**- Que se passe t'il ?**  
><strong>- Il faudrait que vous veniez.<strong>  
><strong>- Que se passe t'il bon sang !<strong>  
><strong>- Ne perdez pas de temps.<strong>

Il raccroche. Je déteste son ton impétueux avec moi et ces façons de faire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de partir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

…

**- Ah madame le maire vous voilà enfin **! _lance le médecin qui se trouvait dans le hall._  
><strong>- Que se passe t'il ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je pense que vous devriez me suivre.<strong>

Je le suis sans discuter. Il ne fait aucun doute que nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre d'Emma. Mon coeur se serre de plus en plus. Il se stoppe devant la porte et me regarde**.**

**- Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes puis je reviendrais avec les infirmières pour la sortir de la chambre.**

Tout est clair Emma vient de nous quitter, de me quitter. Mon coeur est en miette, je l'ai perdu. J'ai ce besoin viscérale de la voir, je demande une ultime faveur à Whale, après tout c'est son boulot de nous accompagner dans ces moments.

**- Je préférerais que vous restiez.**  
><strong>- D'accord.<strong>

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et hésite avant de la tourner , mais mon envie de la voir est plus forte. La porte s'ouvre. Je suis bouche bée.

**- E…Emma ? **_Dit'elle les larmes aux yeux._

La blonde qui regardait par la fenêtre se retourne face à elle. Leur yeux sont connectés immédiatement. Régina croit rêver.

**- Emma c'est toi.** _Dit elle tout en se rapprochant de la blonde_.  
><strong>- Il parait..Et vous êtes?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu..tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Nope.<strong>  
><strong>- Miss Swan, je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour la plaisanterie<strong>. _Reprend le médecin._

Régina ne comprend pas, elle regarde tour à tour le médecin puis Emma. Les yeux embrumés par les larmes.

**- Si on peut même plus rigoler.**  
><strong>- Je vous laisse lance le médecin. <strong>_Avant de sortir de la chambre._

Régina n'a toujours pas bougée. Emma la regarde le sourire aux lèvres et lui fait signe de s'approcher.

**- Je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble, mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin que tu viennes près de moi.**  
><strong>- …<strong>  
><strong>- Régina s'il te plait..<strong>

La brune se rapproche et s'assoit au bord du lit. Emma lui prend la main. Elle n'a toujours rien dit. La blonde passe son autre main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui la ravage depuis plusieurs minutes.

Elle se rapproche de Régina et dépose ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, qui après plusieurs secondes finit par répondre au baiser. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe d'Emma. Quand leurs lèvres se décollent Régina à toujours les yeux fermer comme pour éviter de retrouver la réalité car tout ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, les médecins n'avaient aucun espoir que la blonde se réveille un jour, et surtout qu'elle ne soit autre chose qu'un légume.

**- Régina regarde moi.**

La brune ouvre enfin les yeux.

**- Je t'aime..** _Lui dit la blonde._

Elle sort enfin de sa léthargie et prend Emma dans ses bras.

**- Mon dieu Emma j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. **  
><strong>- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Les médecins pensaient que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.. Ils m'ont même demandé de prendre une décision pour te débrancher..Mais j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. <strong>  
><strong>- Je suis au courant Whale m'a raconté. Ils n'expliquent pas mon réveil et encore moins le fait que je possède toutes mes facultés. Mais une chose me chagrine et je n'arrive pas à trouver..Personne est apte à me répondre, peut être que toi tu pourrais?<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi donc ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ce soir là, tu te souviens, il y à deux mois.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Nous étions entrain de discuter un peu de façon houleuse je dois le reconnaitre, mais je t'ai posé une question et à moins que ma mémoire me joue des tours, ce que je doutes à présent tu ne m'as pas répondu.<strong>  
><strong>- Reposes la moi… <strong>  
><strong>- Alors tu m'aimes ou pas ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui. <strong>_Dit elle avant de sceller à nouveau ces lèvres sur celles de la blonde._

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je vous aime et vous ?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes loulous. Désolé pour le retard. Pour répondre à certains commentaires désobligeants, ayez au moins la force de vous identifier. Il est facile d'insulter ou de critiquer derrière un Guest. Alors oui la suite de mes fics met du temps à arriver, mais j'écris pour le plaisir, et me reprends souvent avant de publier un chapitre. Je prends du temps mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour arriver à mes fins. **

**Bref pour les autres qui apprécient toujours mon style d'écriture voici la suite, plus longue ( je me fais pardonner pour le retard.. )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Emma doit encore rester en observation quelques jours afin de contrôler son état. La patience de la blonde est donc mise à rude épreuve, mais heureusement Régina lui rend visite dès qu'elle le peut.<p>

Elle s'énerve encore sur la télécommande qui refuse de lui répondre correctement, laissant la neige prendre le contrôle du téléviseur. Son énervement est tel qu'elle n'entend même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

**- Putain de télécommande de me…**  
><strong>- Hmm.. Charmant<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. 'Gina, je t'ai pas entendu entrer.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais tu étais trop préoccupée à t'en prendre à cette pauvre télécommande.<strong>

La blonde rougie avant de poser ladite télécommande sur la table de chevet. Régina se rapproche d'elle et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

**- Mon dieu Emma tu es brulante.**  
><strong>- Hein.. Ouai<strong>  
><strong>- Comment ça ouai? Je vais appeler une infirmière.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais non ça va aller… Ne t'inquiètes pas..<strong>

Régina plonge ces yeux dans ceux de la blonde et lui prend la main. On peut voir toute l'inquiétude qui la traverse.

**- Emma s'il te plait soit raisonnable… Je..Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre.**  
><strong>- Je t'assure que je vais bien… Dis moi comment va Henry ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il lui tarde de te voir..<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai, mais pas tant que je suis dans ce lit.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu lui manque tu sais ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. Régina j'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses..<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'écoutes..<strong>  
><strong>- Voilà, tout ça, tout ce qui se passe…<strong>

La brune laisse couler librement ses larmes, comprenant surement ou voulait en venir la blonde. Toute rupture commence comme ça non ? Régina n'écoute plus, ne veux plus entendre, elle est totalement perdue. Ses yeux sont vides, sont esprits est ailleurs, seule la main d'Emma qui passe frénétiquement devant ses yeux la fait revenir.

**- Oh ! 'Gina, tu m'entends ?**  
><strong>- hein.. Heu..Oui..Oui. dit elle précipitamment.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne pensais pas que ce que je te dirais te mettrais dans cet état.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'aime, je pense que c'est normal pour moi de réagir comme ça !<strong>_Dit elle sèchement._  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je pensais que tu comprendrais.. que tu ME comprendrais.<strong>  
><strong>- L'amour est une faiblesse, ma mère me le disait tout le temps quand j'étais plus jeune et je viens de me rendre compte que finalement elle a raison !<strong>

La brune se relève pour quitter la chambre. Sa main se pose sur la poignée.. Elle ouvre finalement la porte.

**- 'Gina, si tu passes cette porte tu sais que ce n'est plus la peine de revenir.** _Lance la blonde des sanglots dans la voix_.

La brune semble réfléchir , et finit par passer la porte.. La blonde est complètement anéantie, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Régina est partie, elle voulait simplement lui dire ces choses là. Elle c'était senti en confiance avec la brune, elle ne pensait pas la rebuter autant. Mais en même temps Emma comprenait, elle n'était qu'un monstre après tout. Personne ne veut d'un monstre. Ne voulant plus rester dans ce lit, elle se lève arrachant au passage les différents gouttes à gouttes auquel elle est relié. Elle est cependant freinée dans sa course par les électrodes sur sa poitrine. Elle les arrachent négligemment , un long BIP retentit, faisant déclencher des sirènes dans l'hôpital « ** code bleu, code bleu chambre 212 **» les infirmières rentrent en trombe dans la chambre, personne .

Régina qui était prête à passer les portes de l'hôpital, entend l'alerte. Son coeur se serre au numéro de la chambre mentionnée.

**- Emma..**. _Dit elle plus pour elle. _

Elle rebrousse chemin en direction de ladite chambre, mais celle ci est vide. Elle rejoint rapidement l'accueil de l'étage pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

**- Que se passe t'il dans la chambre 212 ?**  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas les alarmes se sont mises à sonner.<strong>  
><strong>- Où est le docteur Whale ?<strong>  
><strong>- Au bloc madame le Maire.<strong>

L'agitation dans le couloir à raison de la mairesse qui interpelle un infirmier qui passe par là en courant.

**- Que se passe t'il ?**  
><strong>- Une patiente veut se jeter du toit.<strong>

Régina est effarée par ce qu'elle entend, comprenant rapidement de qui il s'agit. Comment se fait il que tout tourne au drame dans sa vie ? Attire t'elle toujours les mauvais numéros? Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle ne peut pas laisser passer ça, elle part à la suite de l'infirmier et rejoint le toit en rien de temps. Emma est sur le bord de la corniche à jouer l'équilibriste, mauvais souvenir pour Régina. Elle somme tout le monde de quitter le toit. Les différentes personnes présentent ne sont pas d'accord mais le regard noir de la mairesse ne leur laisse pas vraiment le choix.

**- Emma ?** _Dit elle en se rapprochant doucement de la blonde._  
><strong>- Tu as passé la porte 'Gina, je t'ai dis que ce n'était plus la peine de venir.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma, tu vas tomber..<strong>  
><strong>- Et alors ?<strong>  
><strong>- Emma si tu chutes je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.<strong>

La blonde se retourne pour lui faire face, et s'assoit finalement au bord de la corniche. Régina respire à nouveau. Elle tente de se rapprocher mais la blonde la stoppe de la main.

**- Pourquoi t'es revenue ?**  
><strong>- J'ai entendu les alarmes.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi t'es revenue ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je viens de te le dire j'ai entendu les alarmes.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi t'es revenue ?<strong>  
><strong>- Emma arrête avec cette question je t'ai répondu !<strong>  
><strong>- Non tu n'as pas répondu ! <strong>  
><strong>- Pour toi..<strong>  
><strong>- Alors pourquoi être partie ! pourquoi avoir franchie cette putain de porte..<strong> Crache t'elle rouge de colère, les yeux embrumés de tristesse.  
><strong>- Je n'allais pas rester alors que tu venais de rompre !<strong>  
><strong>- De..de rompre ?<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ? Ça t'étonnes? Tout est aller trop vite tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments, blablabla… le truc habituel que l'on sort quand on jète une personne.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais…je n'ai pas dis ça..<strong>

Emma se relève toujours en équilibre, Régina porte sa main sur sa poitrine.

**- Pourquoi vouloir sauter ?**  
><strong>- En passant la porte tu refusais ce que j'étais. Sans toi je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Ma vie n'est qu'une mascarade depuis que je suis née.. <strong>  
><strong>- Emma je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu as bien rompu ?<strong>  
><strong>- As tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dis?<strong>

Régina réfléchit et se rend bien compte que non elle n'a plus rien entendu après les fameux mots « ** tout ce qui se passe **».. Ses larmes redoublent en intensité, Emma a faillit sauter parce qu'elle n'a pas prit le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche dans un « **oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais** » avant de sentir les bras de la blonde l'encercler. elles finirent par s'assoir toujours sur ce toit au gré du vent. Apres plusieurs minutes Régina reprend un semblant de contenance.

**- Emma.. je n'ai pas écouté, mon cerveau c'est déconnecté. Quand j'ai entendu ta voix prononcé ces mots c'est comme si mon cerveau c'était figé à cette phrase, « tout ce qui se passe » c'est comme ça qu'a commencé Daniel avant de me laisser avec Henry..**  
><strong>- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas..<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? Tu allais te tuer par ma faute..<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis là et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes maintenant. Tu es prêtes?<strong>

Le hochement de tête de la brune finit de la convaincre.

**- J'étais simplement en train de te dire que tout ce qui se passe entre toi et moi me déroute un peu. C'est un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris, je t'aime moi non plus. Je suis fatiguée de courir après l'amour. Je l'ai trouvé, seulement voilà tout est compliqué entre nous..**  
><strong>- Et ce n'est pas une rupture ?<strong> _la coupe t'elle_  
><strong>- Non laisse moi finir. Je suis déroutée , je ressens touts ces trucs pour toi, et j'ai peur.. j'ai peur qu'un matin tu te réveilles et que tu me dises que tout est fini, que je n'étais qu'une erreur de parcours. J'ai toujours étais rejetée depuis que je suis née, j'ai étais violentée durant plusieurs années, je ne connais rien à l'amour, à tout ces sentiments qui m'assaillent. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère pour me border le soir, ou me consoler après un cauchemar. Je suis perdue.. Quand tu es partie, que tu as passé la porte cela signifiait que j'avais perdue encore une fois. Que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur d'une famille, que je ne connaitrais jamais ça.. Je sais que je suis un monstre, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi…<strong>

Régina comprend son erreur, Emma lui faisait simplement part de ses peurs, de son envie d'avoir une famille mais aussi de sa peur de la perdre, de se retrouver seule encore une fois.

**- 'Gina, ce n'était pas une rupture, je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'a la sortir de l'hôpital je n'allais pas revenir habiter chez toi. On doit apprendre à se connaitre , de voir ou notre relation mène. Je veux faire les choses bien avec toi, tu n'es pas une simple fille de passage, je ne veux pas me précipiter au risque de tout faire capoter, tu comprends?**  
><strong>- Oui je suis désolé Emma.. <strong>

Un sourire plaquée sur les lèvres de la blonde, des yeux charbonneux remplis de larmes. Un main pâle qui se pose sur une joue halée, naissance d'un baiser bien mérité. Leurs lèvres se touchent et s'apprivoisent à nouveau faisant relâcher la pression des deux jeunes femmes. Finalement rien n'est compliquée il suffit de savoir prendre son temps, de s'écouter..

…

Emma sort enfin de l'hôpital, elle respire à plein poumon l'air de sa libération. Elle à besoin de se dégourdir, deux mois dans le coma, une semaine supplémentaire alitée, il est grand temps qu'elle refasse tout fonctionner. Alors elle marche, et ses pieds la guide directement devant la mairie. Elle jète un léger coup d'oeil à sa montre. 45 minutes, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour retrouver sa belle. Son coeur bat à tout rompre, elle pénètre dans le hall de la mairie, et monte directement les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau de la brune. Elle est stoppée dans son élan par la secrétaire de celle ci.

**- Excusez moi vous désirez ?**  
><strong>- Je souhaiterais voir madame le maire.<strong>  
><strong>- Elle est occupée, je suis désolé.<strong>  
><strong>- Dites lui que c'est important.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, je refuse.<strong>

Voyant la colère qui commence à lui monter, elle désobéit et ouvre la porte avec fracas. Régina est plongée dans la paperasse, sa secrétaire rentre à tout va pour s'excuser du comportement plus que déplacée de la jeune femme qui vient de faire irruption.

**- Madame le maire, j'appelle la sécurité !**  
><strong>- Non ça ira.. Miss Swan que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?<strong>

Aucune réponse, Régina relève enfin son regard et tombe sur sa secrétaire toujours présente.

**- Vous pouvez nous laisser, maintenant que Miss Swan est ici je pense pouvoir gérer.**  
><strong>- Bien madame.<strong>

Emma lui lance un regard de vainqueur, la secrétaire repart un peu un colère, et claque la porte derrière elle. Régina repose ses lunettes sur son bureau et se décale un peu.

**- Chérie, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rentrer comme tu le souhaites dans mon bureau.**  
><strong>- J'avais envie de te voir.<strong>  
><strong>- D'ailleurs que fais tu ici, comment tu es venue, je devais venir te chercher à 16h .<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis sortie plus tôt et pour répondre à ta question j'avais envie de marcher.<strong>

Régina se lève enfin et s'approche de la blonde. Elle dépose ses mains sur les hanches de celle ci et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Bonjour mon coeur.**  
><strong>- Bonjour ma douce.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette foutue paperasse.<strong>  
><strong>- Que dirais tu de faire une pause, on pourrait aller manger un truc chez Granny ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ça marche, mais avant on devrait passer à l'école récupérer une petite tête brune qui a vraiment hâte de te revoir.<strong>  
><strong>- ok..<strong>

Elles quittent le bureau main dans la main, laissant la mâchoire de la secrétaire se décrocher peu à peu. Emma rigole de la voir faire. Régina est un peu rouge, mais n'a t'elle pas décidé de vivre enfin sa vie?

…

Tranquillement installés sur la banquette du diner, Le jeune couple profite pleinement du petit garçon, qui ne cesse de raconter différentes péripéties à la blonde, sous l'oeil protecteur et amusé de la brune.

Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'a ce que le petit garçon questionne Emma.

**- Dis maintenant que tu vas bien et qu'avec maman vous êtes amoureuses , tu vas devenir ma maman?**

Un peu gênée, et alors que Régina aller répondre à son fils, Emma pose sa main sur la cuisse de la brune lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait gérer la question du petit garçon.

**- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela gamin.**  
><strong>- Mais maman tu l'aimes et elle aussi.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui c'est vrai nous nous aimons..<strong>  
><strong>- Il est ou le problème, c'est de ma faute?<strong>  
><strong>- Oh non bonhomme je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute. Pour être franche, je ne suis pas encore habituée à tout ce qui m'arrive , il me faut un peu de temps. Tu comprends?<strong>  
><strong>- Et moi…<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'aime aussi très fort si c'est la question que tu voulais me poser.<strong>

Le petit brun se lève rapidement et vient encercler de ces petits bras la blonde, qui n'a d'autre choix que de l'étreindre à son tour. La fin du repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Apres avoir ramené le petit devant les portes de l'école, les jeunes femmes se séparent non sans un baiser. Toutes les mamans présentent aux abords de l'établissement restent bouche bée.

**- Tu n'as pas peur de ta réputation madame le Maire?**  
><strong>- Quand bien me fasse, ils pourront en élire un autre aux prochaines élections<strong>. _Dit elle avant de sceller à nouveau ces lèvres à celles de la blonde._  
><strong>- On s'appelle ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir, je suis sûr que maman serait ravie de te voir.<strong>  
><strong>- Pas ce soir mais demain pourquoi pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Comme tu voudras. <strong>_Dit elle une moue boudeuse sur le visage._

Emma caresse tendrement la joue de la mairesse.

**- 'Gina, ne fais pas la tête..**  
><strong>- Tu me manques c'est tout.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'appel.<strong>

Les jeunes femmes se séparent pour rejoindre chacune leurs occupations.

…

La fin de journée arrive doucement, trop doucement pour la brune qui n'a qu'une chose en tête Emma. Elle se demande comment elle va faire pour tenir loin d'elle. Elle espère au fond d'elle que dans quelques jours seulement la blonde viendra réchauffer ses draps.

Le soir même elles discutent de tout et de rien apprenant peu à peu à se connaitre. Quel est ta couleur préféré ? Ton film ? Toutes les questions qui s'enchainent sont bateaux mais qu'importe, elles se parlent et se sentent bien. C'est sur cette note qu'elles finissent par se quitter, non sans mal et quelques larmes de chaque cotés du combiné essayant de ne pas en informer l'autre interlocutrice.

…

Seule dans son lit, Régina finit par se lever accompagnée des doux rayons du soleil. Cette journée sera spécial elle le sait, Emma vient diner à la maison c'est tout ce qui importe. Pour que tout soit parfait elle à prévu de s'absenter de son travail après la pause du déjeuner. Apres tout elle avait bien avancée les dossiers en cours, elle pouvait se le permettre, et puis elle n'a pas de patron à qui elle doit rendre les comptes, du coup ça facilite un peu la chose.

De son coté Emma, a des plans biens différents. Apres un petit déjeuner chez Granny, elle retourne dans sa chambre celle qu'elle loue au B&B, s'apprête d'une tenue de sport et part courir. D'après les recommandations du médecin, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire mais qu'importe, elle se sent bien, du moins pour le moment. Elle a besoin de réfléchir à sa situation. De personne dans sa vie, elle passe à une femme plus qu'adorable et un petit garçon. Ce sont des changements importants, elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir y arriver. Comment donner de l'amour quand on en a jamais vraiment reçu?

Finalement courir lui permet de se vider l'esprit, elle entreprend par la suite de se chercher un petit appartement à louer mais dans cette petite bourgade c'est presque mission impossible. Elle est toujours devant le panneau d'affichage des petites annonces de la ville quand une petite brune s'adresse à elle.

**- Bonjour, vous êtes nouvelle dans la région ?**  
><strong>- Heu..oui on peut dire ça comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Mary-Margaret Blanchard. <strong>_Lui dit elle en lui tendant la main._  
><strong>- Emma... Emma Swan.<strong>  
><strong>- Enchantée. Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène dans notre bonne vieille bourgade de Storybrooke ?<strong>  
><strong>- En faite j'avais un travail il n'y a pas si longtemps ici..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu.<strong>  
><strong>- Je logée chez Madame le Maire.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh cette garce !<strong>  
><strong>- Elle n'est pas si méchante, il faut juste apprendre à la connaitre.<strong>  
><strong>- Heureusement pour vous, vous ne la connaissez pas comme moi.<strong>

"Si tu savais" pense alors la blonde. Pour ne pas envenimer les choses elle change radicalement de sujet.

**- Dites, vous connaissez un endroit où je pourrais louer un petit appartement ?**  
><strong>- Oui. <strong>_Dit elle toute joyeuse, en oubliant les derniers instants de leur conversation._  
><strong>- Ha. Et puis je savoir où ?<strong>  
><strong>- Chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis qui ne me sert pas.<strong>

Emma pèse le pour et le contre, elle ne veut pas l'informer de sa relation naissante avec le maire, mais la proposition est alléchante. Et puis ce n'est que pour un moment donc elle se dit pourquoi pas.

**- J'accepte.**

…

19h , la sonnette retentit au manoir Mills. Régina qui c'est affairée toute la journée à la préparation de la soirée, est en train de finir de se préparer. Elle se dépêche, de rejoindre la porte pour ne pas faire attendre son hôte étonnée que celle ci soit à l'heure.

Elle ouvre et tombe sur une Emma plus que radieuse, apprêtée d'une tenue simple qui n'enlève rien a son charme. Pantalon Noir, chemise blanche veste de tailleur et une paire de talon. Ses cheveux blonds sont remontés dans une sorte de chignon très négligée qui ne la rend que plus belle, son léger maquillage apporte une touche de douceur à son visage angélique . Elle tient un bouquet de roses dans ses mains.

**- Emma tu es vraiment magnifique.**  
><strong>- Oh.. A coté de toi je fais un peu tâche.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne dis pas de bêtise, entre.<strong>

En effet pour l'occasion Régina à passé une robe noir, très sobre, très chic, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux moulant ses formes à la perfection. Ses talons noirs lui permettent d'avoir l'avantage de la taille sur Emma. Elle prend les fleurs que lui tend la blonde et l'embrasse chastement.

**- Henry ! Emma est là**

Il n'en faut pas plus au jeune homme pour dévaler les escaliers et sauter sur la blonde qui heureusement le rattrape assez facilement, lui évitant toute chute inutile.

**- Hey doucement gamin. **  
><strong>- Henry ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis sur le faite de courir dans les escaliers ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je..désolé maman.<strong> _Tu viens Emma. Lance t'il à la blonde en l'entrainant à sa suite._  
><strong>- Vas - y je vous rejoins je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase<strong>.

Quand Emma arrive dans le salon avec le petit garçon elle y est un peu surprise de trouver Laura, une de ses collègues.

**- Tiens Emma.. **_Dit la jeune femme avant de l'étreindre_. **Je ne savais pas que tu rendais visite à tes anciens clients. Comme tu vois je m'occupe bien de mme Mills, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

Un peu gênée et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, Régina arrive au bon moment.

**- Emma ne fait pas que rendre une simple visite. Elle est ma compagne.**  
><strong>- Hey coucou. <strong>_Reprend la blonde comme pour détendre l'atmosphère qui est devenue un peu pesante._  
><strong>- Oh.. Je ne savais pas<strong>  
><strong>- Et je vous demanderais de ne pas colporter des ragots sur notre couple.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien entendu Madame, je ne me permettrais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée Laura.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci madame, bonne soirée à vous aussi. <strong>_Dit elle avant de partir._

Emma se rapproche de Cora qui est confortablement installée dans le canapé à regarder le premier dessin animé que lui avait mit la blonde.

**- Bonsoir Cora.**  
><strong>- Bonsoir. Vous êtes qui ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis Emma, vous vous souvenez de moi?<strong>  
><strong>- Je connais une Emma, une gentille fille. Mais je ne la vois plus depuis longtemps.<strong>  
><strong>- Si je vous dit que c'est moi.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vrai que vous avez un petit air d'elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors on a tout bon. Que dites vous de venir manger avec nous? <strong>_Lui dit elle tout sourire._  
><strong>- Je ne connais pas ces gens, je pense que c'est un peu déplacée de ma part de m'introduire dans votre vie de famille.<strong>

Emma s'agenouille pour regarder la femme droit dans les yeux. Elle lui attrape doucement les mains et lui parle.

**- Cora, c'est votre famille, il y a votre fille Régina et votre petit fils Henry, regardez.**

La femme regarde lesdites personnes comme si elle venait de les découvrir.

**- Emma, cela fait presque un mois qu'elle ne nous reconnait plus.**  
><strong>- Laisse moi faire 'Gina.<strong>  
><strong>- Cora, regardez moi. Bien . Vous savez qui je suis?<strong>  
><strong>- Non<strong>  
><strong>- Je m'appelle Emma, là il y a votre fille Régina et votre petit fils..<strong>  
><strong>- Henry. <strong>_Dit elle heureuse de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage._  
><strong>- Tout à fait c'est Henry, et à côté qui est cette jeune femme?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors je vais faire les présentations. C'est Régina votre plus belle réussite si vous voulez mon avis.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je n'ai pas d'enfant.<strong>  
><strong>- Venez vous installer on va apprendre à se connaitre.<strong>

Elleinstalle la vieille dame à table aux cotés d'Henry. Régina quand à elle à quittée la pièce. Elle la rejoint dans la cuisine.

**- Henry tu surveilles ta grand mère, je vais aller aider ta maman.**  
><strong>- Yep.<strong>

Elle pénètre dans la cuisine. Régina est accoudée au rebord de l'évier un verre à la main. Emma s'approche doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle encercle la taille de la brune et pose un baiser sur le haut de son épaule dénudée avant d'y caler confortablement sa tête.

**- Hey 'Gina, tu ne devrais pas boire.**  
><strong>- Je sais , mais c'est de pire en pire avec elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis là maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas.<strong>

Elle pose le verre vide et se retourne dans les bras de la blonde.

**- Merci d'être là, je crois que sans toi je n'y arriverais pas.**  
><strong>- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te propose de venir manger et d'essayer de passer un bon moment tous ensemble. Qu'en penses tu?<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord.<strong>

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignent le salon, toutes traces de larmes ou de tristesse bien camouflées. Le repas se passe à merveille, tout le monde discute de tout, même Cora participe, au plus grand bonheur de sa fille. Quand l'heure du dessert arrive Cora s'adresse à sa fille.

**- Régina ma chérie, que nous as tu préparés pour le dessert ?**

Régina qui était en train de boire, manque de s'étouffer. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps même.

**- Une tarte aux pommes Maman.**  
><strong>- Vous verrez mademoiselle Swan ma fille est un vrai cordon bleue, ses desserts sont à tomber.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis déjà au courant. <strong>_Dit elle en rigolant._  
><strong>- Elle doit tenir ça de ma soeur, je me rappèles que son pauvre père Henry , se forçait toujours à manger ma cuisine pour ne pas me rendre triste. Vous l'auriez aimé c'était un bon mari et un père exemplaire pour ma fille. Il a réussi là ou moi j'ai échoué avec elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as toujours était une bonne mère pour moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne dis pas de sottises, je suis juste heureuse que tu m'es pardonné mes fautes.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te pardonnerais toujours maman.<strong>

Cora adresse un sourire chaleureux à sa fille, qui se lève pour l'embrasser. Le coeur gonflé à bloc elle rejoint la cuisine pour la suite du repas.

Le repas se termine sur une bonne note, bien que Cora n'est était lucide que durant quelques minutes, Régina est heureuse d'avoir pu parler à sa mère. Cora et Henry couchés la brune rejoint Emma installée sur les marches de la terrasse.

**- Hey que fais tu dehors?**  
><strong>- Je prends l'air.<strong>

Régina s'assoit à ses cotés.

**- Merci.** _Lance t'elle en direction de la blonde._  
><strong>- Merci à toi, ton repas était fabuleux, dieux que ça m'avait manqué. Quand on goûte à ta cuisine je dois dire que c'est une drogue tellement c'est délicieux.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te remerciais pour ce que tu avais fais avec maman.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh mais je n'ai rien fais.<strong>  
><strong>- De la modestie dans la bouche d'Emma Swan.<strong>  
><strong>- Et ouai qu'est ce que tu veux.<strong> _Dit elle en rigolant._  
><strong>- Plus sérieusement Miss Swan.. Tu as un don, je ne vois aucune autre explication.<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai aucun don, je prend juste le temps de répéter les choses calmement pour ne pas brusquer les gens, à force de répétition je pense que ça leur déclenche des souvenirs.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es une bonne personne Emma ne doutes jamais.<strong>  
><strong>- Si tu le dis. <strong>_Dit elle les larmes aux bords des yeux._  
><strong>- Je le dis parce que je le pense. <strong>  
><strong>- Alors merci. <strong>_Dit elle avant de l'embrasser_**.**

Un soupir de soulagement ou de plaisir s'échappe des lèvres de la brune. Le baiser jusqu'alors chaste devient peur à peu embrasé. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent les langues s'entremêlent. Régina qui jusque là paraissait sage, passe ses mains sous la chemise de blonde, apportant douces caresses envoyant des décharges sur son passage. Alors que ces mains s'aventurent un peu plus jusqu'a passer dans le dos de la blonde celle ci stoppe le baiser, se recule et enlève les mains de la brune. Elle se relève précipitamment.

**- Je suis désolé je pense que je devrais y aller.**

Régina se lève à son tour la prenant dans ces bras.

**- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te toucher le dos. Je sais que tu n'acceptes pas cette partie de ton corps. Mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses parce que c'est une partie de toi et moi j'aime tout de toi.**

Emma quitte l'étreinte, elle marche en direction du jardin. La brune la suit.

**- Je n'y arrive pas, je ne veux pas t'imposer cette monstruosité.**  
><strong>- Emma.<strong> _Dit elle en lui attrapant le visage en coupe. Je t'aime tu comprends ça._ **Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Si tu as des cicatrices, quand bien même je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas elles qui vont me faire fuir.**

Emma ne répond pas, et l'embrasse. Cependant ce soir elles n'iront pas plus loin. Emma est fatigué et rentre se coucher.

Régina rejoint son lit à son tour et envoie un texto à la blonde avant de s'endormir.

**« Ne tardes pas à venir me réchauffer, tu me manques déjà, bonne nuit ma douce. »**

**« Tu me manques aussi belle brune. Fais de beaux rêves »**

**« Je t'aime xoxo »**

**« Je t'aime aussi. Bisou »**

Chacune dans son lit le sourire aux lèvres, elles finissent par s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour aujourd'hui .<strong>

**A très vite mes loulous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard, mais ma femme et moi étions en vacances. La fiction continue son court en vous précisant qu'elle touchera très bientôt à sa fin. Étant donnée qu'elle est basée sur ma grand mère, tout ce qui touche à cette maladie décrit dans mon histoire est ce qui c'est réellement passé pour ma mamie. (Les moments SwanQueen sont fictifs vous l'aurez comprit.). Je dois dire qu'elle est sur sa fin de vie, les médecins nous ont demandés de nous préparer à son départ très très bientôt. **

**Bref assez de blabla. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Pour se faire pardonner de sa maladresse, Régina se lève assez tôt afin de préparer un bon petit déjeuner qu'elle apportera à sa blonde. Un rapide texto à sa cousine , lui conforte que son fils ne restera pas tout seul avec sa grand mère. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Régina finit de se préparer.<p>

6h00. Elle grimace un peu en voyant l'heure sur sa montre, c'est un peu tôt, Emma risque de ne pas apprécier. Quand bien même, elle se hâte à toquer à la porte. Aucune réponse, elle réitère son geste, toujours rien. Elle attrape son portable et fait sonner celui de son amie. La sonnerie qui retentit de l'autre cote de la porte lui confirme la présence d'Emma. Elle raccroche et tambourine un peu plus fort.

**- Emma ! Emma ! Ouvre c'est Régina.**

Sa demande retombe dans le silence. Elle pose son front sur la porte, la main toujours levée contre celle ci. Les larmes commencent à lui monter. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait pas elle même.

**- Emma… Je suis désolé pour hier… Je ne.. Je en voulais pas te brusquer…**  
><strong>- Et en quoi tu l'aurais brusquer ?<strong> _Demande une voix vieillie par le temps._

Régina tourne légèrement son regard pour le planter dans celui de Granny. La vieille dame remarque immédiatement la goutte qui lors de son passage à laissée une strie emportant avec elle un peu de maquillage.

**- Je fais tout de travers avec elle…**  
><strong>- Que se passe t'il ma chérie ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je… J'aime Emma…<strong>  
><strong>- Apprends moi quelque chose que je ne sais déjà..<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. Hier soir on c'est embrassée,… prise par l'instant mes mains ont.. comment dire… elles ont touchés ce qu'elles n'auraient pas dû..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..'Gina..<strong>  
><strong>- Non ! Non ! c'est pas ce que tu crois. Emma à une partie de son corps qu'elle refuse de montrer à qui que ce soit.. et j'ai comme dirait on un peu touché cet endroit.. Mais tu comprends c'était dans l'instant du moment.<strong>  
><strong>- Je comprends..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais maintenant, elle ne veut plus me voir visiblement.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça. Emma m'a rendu la chambre hier.<strong>  
><strong>- Que..Quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, hier aux alentours de 14h, elle m'a rendu la chambre..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais.. Je ne comprends pas, elle était à la maison hier soir..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle est toujours à Storybrooke.<strong>  
><strong>- Et puis je savoir où ?<strong>

Connaissant le caractère de sa nièce, Granny préfère lui griffonner sur un bout de papier l'adresse de Mary Margaret, sans pour autant lui dire que la blonde à élue domicile chez elle.

**- Tiens..**  
><strong>- Merci ma tante. <strong>_Dit elle en reprenant son sourire et reposant un baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame._

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour arriver devant la bâtisse. Au vue de l'extérieur c'est un peu rustre mais bon, elle s'engouffre dans le bâtiment. Il n'y a que trois appartement dans celui ci, il ne lui ai donc pas difficile de trouver le numéro trois. Au dernier étage. Elle arrive devant la porte en bois et frappe deux petits coups.

La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir. Régina s'arme de son plus beau sourire , son panier à la main.

**- Bonjour Chér…** l_a fin de sa phrase se meurt à la vision de la personne qui vient de lui ouvrir._  
><strong>- Madame le maire !<strong>  
><strong>- Miss Blanchard, puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici !<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis chez moi, c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.<strong>

Emma qui passait par là, se penche vers la porte afin de savoir pourquoi Mary Margaret ne lui répondait plus. Son regard passe en mode panique en voyant le maire devant la porte prête à sauter sur sa colocataire. Elle se pose derrière la petite brune et intervient.

**- 'Gin…** _Au regard transperçant de sa brune elle se reprend._ **Madame le maire ?**

A son simple regard, elle sait que la brune est prête à exploser, mais la connaissant un peu, elle sait aussi qu'elle va se tenir.

**-Miss Swan, veuillez excuser mon intrusion dans votre vie, mais ma mère souhaitait vous transmettre ceci.** _Dit elle en tendant le panier à la brune_. **Pour vous remercier de reprendre votre travail.**

Elle ne laisse pas le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir et quitte le devant de cet appartement qui tout à coup est devenu oppressant. Comment Emma peut elle lui faire ça ? C'est surement pour se venger de la veille..

Mary Margaret qui est resté un peu idiote face au départ soudain de sa pire ennemie , se retourne vers Emma.

**- Quand je te dis que cette femme est complètement tarée. **_Dit elle en claquant la porte. _**En tout cas je te conseilles de jeter ça tout de suite, je suis sur qu'elle veut t'empoisonner.**  
><strong>- Non mais tu t'entends parler !<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas un monstre !<strong>  
><strong>- Emma, je sais que tu viens d'arriver, tu ne connais pas bien les gens de cette ville, je t'assures que cette Mills est un vrai monstre.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu nourrisses une telle haine en vers elle?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle à tué mon âme soeur, cette femme est un monstre.<strong>  
><strong>- Tué ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- On devait avoir 17 ans à l'époque, nous venions d'obtenir notre diplôme. Il faut savoir que la famille Mills est la famille la plus riche de la région. Régina avait organisé une fête dans sa maison du lac à la sortie de la ville. Nous devions tous nous retrouver là bas, quand je dis tous je parle de 80 % du lycée. Nous étions une petite bande inséparable. Il y avait Katherine, Belle, David, James, Killian, Robin, Régina et moi...<strong>  
><strong>- Madame le maire et toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui en ces temps là, elle était ma meilleure amie. La fête battait son plein, nous relâchions toute la pression de l'année écoulée. Nous allions passer nos dernières vacances tous ensemble. Dans le courant de la soirée, nous étions en manque d'alcool, chose rare, mais bon il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que prévu. Des tentes jonchées le sol à perte de vue, Régina ne voulait aucun accident sur les routes. Elle a toujours était prévoyante si tu veux mon avis, peut être même un peu trop. Bref, nous manquions d'alcool, alors Régina à décidé d'y aller, seule. Mais deux garçons de la bande ont décidés de l'accompagner. Ils… <strong>_Les sanglots commencent à gagner la jeune femme._  
><strong>- Hey.. tout va bien.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. Ça va.. Cette nuit là ils ont eu un accident, un grave accident, qui a couté la vie à l'un d'entre eux.. C'est Régina qui était au volant, tout est de sa faute.<strong>

Mary Margaret, s'approche d'un cadre photo qu'elle prend dans ces mains. Elle caresse le cadre du bout de ces doigts. Emma se rapproche dans son dos et passe sa tête au dessus de son épaule afin de regarder la photo**.**

**- James est mort sur le cou.**  
><strong>- Heu.. Je suis pas sûr de te suivre, j'ai vu cet homme pas plus tard qu'hier en ville.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as vu le Shérif David Nollan, frère jumeau de mon James..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. et que c'est il passé par la suite ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il y a eu un procès à huit clos. Tu dois te douter qu'elle a était relaxé, en même temps l'argent achète tout. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'elle m'a enlevé<strong>  
><strong>- Vous ne vous êtes jamais expliqué?<strong>  
><strong>- Non, je refuse de l'entendre me dire de quelconque excuse qui ne me ramèneront jamais mon James.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Je dois y aller.<strong>

Emma étant Emma, elle décide de retrouver Régina à son travail qui doit se poser de nombreuses questions sur sa présence chez la petite brune. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée de la mairie.

**- Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Madame le Maire je vous prie .**  
><strong>- Bien, je lui fais part de votre présence.<strong>  
><strong>- Non ne dites rien , je veux lui faire une surprise.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh.. Comme vous voulez.<strong>

**TOC TOC**

**- ENTREZ !**

Emma déglutie, un peu mais franchie tout de même la porte. Régina est plongé dans la paperasse comme d'habitude. Elle n'a toujours pas relevé son regard vers la personne qui ose l'interrompre dans sa tâche.

**- Vous avez 5 minutes !**  
><strong>- 'Gina..<strong>

La brune relève la tête et regarde sa blonde qui lui fait face.

**- Emma, je n'ai pas le temps.**  
><strong>- Je voudrais te parler deux minutes, juste deux minutes s'il te plait.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'écoutes.<strong>  
><strong>- Déjà , je m'excuses pour ce matin, j'aurais du te dire que j'étais la nouvelle colocataire de Mary Margaret. Mais je.. J'ai appris que vous deux c'était plutôt l'huile et le feu, alors j'ai omis de te mettre au courant.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne comprends pas, tu refuses de venir vivre à la maison et tu vas chez elle. Sais tu au moins qu'elle me déteste!<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. J'ai cru comprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors elle c'est dépêché de te dire que j'étais la méchante de l'histoire, qu'il ne fallait pas me fréquenter..<strong>  
><strong>- C'est à peu près ça, mais je m'en fou un peu de ce qu'elle pense de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais tu vis chez elle ! que vas tu faire quand elle va te mettre à la porte?<strong>  
><strong>- Je viendrais chez toi..<strong>  
><strong>- Chez.. moi tu viendrais vivre à la maison?<strong>  
><strong>- Bien sûr, mais avant tout j'aimerais que tu m'expliques tout ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est nécessaire, le passé doit rester derrière.<strong>  
><strong>- 'Gina…<strong>  
><strong>- pff… comme tu voudras de toute façon… Mary Margaret et moi étions des amies, de bonnes amies à vrai dire. Nous avons grandit un peu ensemble, suivies les mêmes classes, partagions le même groupe d'amis. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous avons étaient diplômés et de ce fait une soirée était plus que la bienvenue. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai organisée une petite fête sur le lac. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Habituellement nous étions une cinquantaine, mais là je dois dire que le nombre était vraiment important. Dans la soirée il manquait des boissons, et mes fêtes étant réputées, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ce manque gâcher la soirée. J'ai décidé d'aller en acheter, j'étais sobre relativement comparé aux autres , mais James et Killian n'ont pas voulu que je partes seule, du coup ils m'ont suivis. L'aller c'est bien déroulée, j'ai pris le volant , la route vers la supérette n'était vraiment pas longue. Mais au retour Kilian a tenu à conduire prétextant qu'il avait une touche avec une de nos amies et que nous devions nous dépêcher. Je ne voulais pas mais il m'a forcé la main, du coup James m'a dit de monter a coté de lui. Nous discutions tout les deux quand Kilian a perdu le contrôle du véhicule et est venu percuter de plein fouet un platane. J'ai traversé le pare brise, James a lourdement tapé la tête sur l'habitacle et Killian à tapé sur le volant. Je n'ai repris connaissance qu'a l'hôpital où j'ai étais accusé de l'accident et par la même occasion de la mort de mon ami. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qui c'était passé. Je me souvenais bien d'avoir était éjectée, mais soit disant on m'aurait retrouvé au volant. Je.. Je ne sais plus, j'étais pourtant certaine que je ne conduisais pas.. Tu sais j'ai perdu en une soirée mes meilleurs amis, je m'en voudrais jusqu'a la fin de ma vie.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais tu viens de me dire que tu conduisais pas au retour.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est exact, mais killian à témoigné contre moi. J'ai étais accusé mais étant mineure, je n'ai écopé que d'une lourde amende et de quelques heures de travaux d'intérêts générales.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu lui as dis à Mary Margaret?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai bien essayé mais elle n'a jamais voulu prendre deux secondes pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire.<strong>

Régina est en larmes, je me rapproche d'elle, m'assois sur ces genoux et me laisse glisser dans ces bras.

**- Je suis là 'Gina, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.**  
><strong>- Je suis un monstre Emma, j'ai tué..<strong>  
><strong>- Non je te crois, c'est ce Kilian le responsable et je te jures que si je tombes sur lui il va passer un sale quart d'heure.<strong>

Elle rigole un peu, j'en profite pour l'embrasser.

**- Merci pour le panier. **_Dis je_**.**  
><strong>- Je voulais te faire la surprise et on va dire que c'est moi qui l'est était.<strong>

Nous sommes interrompus par le téléphone. Régina se décale à peine un peu et décroche, je suis toujours sur ces genoux**.**

**- Mme Mills.. Oui.. très bien nous arrivons.**  
><strong>- Que se passe t'il?<strong>  
><strong>- Ma mère est tombé dans les escaliers, c'est assez grave, elle vient d'être transporté.<strong>  
><strong>- On y va.<strong>

Nous quittons rapidement le bureau sous les yeux réprobateurs de sa secrétaire**, et nous dépêchons de rejoindre l'hôpital.**

**…**

**- Mme Mills vous voila enfin. Bonjour Miss Swan.**  
><strong>- Docteur. <strong>_Nous lui répondons en coeur._  
><strong>- Le diagnostic est tombé il y'a quelques instants..<strong>  
><strong>- Et quand est 'il?<strong>  
><strong>- En tombant votre mère c'est cassé plusieurs côtes, la privant d'oxygène durant plusieurs minutes. Un hématome à prit place dans son dos d'une circonférence de quasiment 30 cm..<strong>  
><strong>- Autant dire tout le dos non? <strong>_repris je sous les yeux éberlués de ma brune._  
><strong>- Oui Miss Swan son dos est un géant hématome. Son état est grave il ne faut pas s'attendre à une quelconque amélioration.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci. <strong>_Dis je_**.**

Le médecin nous laisse, Régina pleure en silence. Je lui prends le visage en coupe** .**

**- Ma chérie regarde moi..**  
><strong>- Elle va mourir..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas, attendons de voir comment cela évolue.<strong>  
><strong>- Le docteur a dit..<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais ce qu'il a dit, mais on verra par nous même d'accord.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui..<strong>

J'entraine ma brune à ma suite. Elle ne pourra pas travailler dans cet état, je contacte sa secrétaire et lui fait part de l'absence de la mairesse, pour le reste de la journée. Nous rentrons chez elle. Henry et Ruby ne sont pas là dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal, nous avons besoin d'être un peu seules. Depuis le départ de l'hôpital elle n'a pas bronché . Je l'aide à se décharger de son manteau et suis surprise par la suite des événements. Je me sens tout à coup plaquée violemment contre le mur, ses lèvres prennent rapidement possession des miennes. Le baiser n'a rien de tendre, il est très violent. Je sais qu'elle essaie de combler la douleur de cette façon mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution.

j'essaie de la repousser.

**- 'Gina… non..**  
><strong>- Emma j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne veux pas que nous le fassions pour de mauvaises raisons.. <strong>_dis je essoufflé par la puissance du baiser_**.**  
><strong>- J'ai envie de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Non.. tu veux oublier ton chagrin..<strong>  
><strong>- Emma.. j'ai vraiment envie de toi..oui je suis triste pour ma mère mais là j'ai besoin de toi..<strong>  
><strong>- Tu..<strong>  
><strong>- J'en suis sûr Emma fais moi l'amour..<strong>

Je reprends ces lèvres et me laisse entrainer, dans l'étage du manoir..

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir suivi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>La montée des marches est chaotique. Nous attendions ce moment depuis longtemps et je dois dire que nous sommes pressées de rencontrer cette délivrance. Il nous faut plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre sa chambre non sans tomber quelque fois sur les marches. Je dois dire que pour une femme qui n'a jamais eu de relations avec une autre femme elle sait bien s'y prendre. Mon entrée dans la chambre de ma reine se fait en sous vêtements.. en sous vêtements?! Je viens de prendre conscience que je suis en soutient gorge et boxer devant elle. Je ne porte rien sur mon dos qu'autre chose que mon putain de soutif. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de passer ces mains dans mon dos et la retourne pour la déposer sur le lit.<p>

Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond remplis de désir. Je me rapproche d'elle et m'installe à califourchon sur ces jambes.

**- Serais tu pressé ma reine ?**  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas idée..<strong>

Alors que ces mains essaient de rejoindre mon dos pour me rapprocher de son corps je les attrapent et les montent au dessus de sa tête la renversant par la même occasion.

**- Emma.. laisse moi te toucher.**

Je ne réponds pas et reprends mes baisers dans son cou, je glisse lentement vers sa mâchoire. Je sais que je lui fais de l'effet ses tétons fièrement dressés me le prouvent. Je peux la sentir se tortiller sous mon corps je souris et relève mon regard vers le sien.

**- Tu aimes ma reine ?**  
><strong>- O..Oui ne t'arrêtes pas.<strong>

Je continue donc ma douce torture et glisse ma langue entre ses deux monts. Je peux sentir sa respiration saccadée. Sa poitrine se lève à une allure effrénée. Je descends de plus en plus bas, arrachant délicatement de mes dents son string en dentelle. Mes yeux s'agrandissent à la beauté de son intimité. Cette femme est magnifique en tout point. Mon envie de la gouter m'assaille à nouveau et je ne perds pas une seconde de plus avant de m'emparer de son intimité. Elle se tend légèrement sous mes coups de langue. Sa main vient se nicher dans mes boucles et m'incite à lui en donner d'avantage. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus importants je sais qu'elle est prête, je me remonte l'embrasse avidement et la pénètre délicatement. Ses mains se glissent dans mon cou, je sais à quoi je m'expose, mais à cet instant précis je m'en fiche je veux juste lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Mes doigts la prennent tout entière. Elle s'accroche un peu plus à moi. Le rythme que j'impose doit lui convenir, puisque ses gémissements embaument la pièce et me réchauffent le coeur. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'accrocher à sa poitrine dévorant au passage la meilleure des gourmandises. Je peux sentir ses parois se refermer sur mes doigts, elle n'est pas loin. Je glisse mes lèvres à l'orée de son oreille et lui murmure une chose que je n'ai encore jamais dis dans un moment pareil.

**- Je t'aime ma reine…**

Je ne sais pas si mes paroles l'ont aidé ou mon savoir faire mais je l'entends crier pour la première fois mon prénom et je dois dire que c'est le plus joli son que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici . Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une femme crie mon nom lors de sa jouissance mais je dois dire que c'est la première fois que ça me fait cet effet. Elle tremble de tout son corps et cherche désespérément mes lèvres. Les yeux toujours clos j'accède avec un sourire à sa demande.

**- Mon dieu… Emma.. je..je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.**  
><strong>- Jamais?<strong>  
><strong>- Jamais..<strong> _Me dit elle en ouvrant ses yeux_. **Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.**  
><strong>- Je sais..<strong>

Alors que j'essaie de me détacher de ma brune, elle me rapproche d'avantage. Son regard m'en dit long sur ce qu'elle compte faire.

Ses mains toujours dans mon cou, ses yeux dans les miens. La respiration toujours saccadée..

**- Ne fuis pas Emma.. tu ne peux plus.. **_me dit elle t_out en glissant ses mains dans mon dos. Je sens mes larmes monter mais je ne bouges pas. Je peux sentir ses doigts dessiner chacune de mes cicatrices.. **Je sais que je ne peux pas les faire disparaitre mais je peux toujours atténuer leur douleur..**  
><strong>- Elles..Elles ne me font plus mal..<strong>  
><strong>- Bien sur que si.. Tu es magnifique Emma, tu es la plus belle personne qui puisse exister..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..<strong>  
><strong>- Mettrais tu ma parole en doute ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'oserais pas <strong>_dis je le sourire aux lèvres._

Je sais que mes larmes glissent sur mes joues mais je me sens bien. C'est la première fois qu'une personne touche à ces marques. La chaleur de ses doigts m'irradie instantanément. Je sens mon soutient gorge se détacher et son sourire s'agrandir.

**- 'Gina..**  
><strong>- Hmm.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu fais?<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..tu n'en as pas la moindre idée..<strong>  
><strong>- Si..mais..<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais.. tu ne t'ais jamais permise de perdre le contrôle avec qui que ce soit..mais là c'est différent..<strong>

Elle me caresse tendrement le dos, ces lèvres reprennent possession des miennes. Je me retrouve rapidement en dessous. La fin de l'après midi se passe sous les meilleurs hospices du moins pour nous. Nous qui voulions prendre notre temps pour nous connaitre..

…

Je peux sentir ses doigts glisser encore et encore sur mes cicatrices.. J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Elle se tient sur une de ces mains et me regarde tendrement.

- '**Gina..**  
><strong>- Oui ma chérie..<strong>  
><strong>- Ca fait longtemps que tu fais ça?<strong>  
><strong>- Hum disons un petit moment.. Bien dormi?<strong>  
><strong>- Comme un loir.. je ne te dégoutes pas?<strong>  
><strong>- Non.. Il est vrai que c'est très impressionnant toutes ces cicatrices.. Je me dis juste que si je croise la personne qui t'a fait tant souffrir je serais prête à lui arracher le coeur de mes propres mains.<strong>  
><strong>- A ce point.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, personne ne mérites ce que tu as enduré.. Je te fais la promesse que plus jamais tu ne souffriras d'une quelconque manière.<strong>

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de se lever, Ruby ne devrait pas tarder à ramener Henry à la maison, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous surprenne au lit.**  
><strong>- Je comprends.<strong>

Apres une douche des plus coquines, c'est que ma brune à de la ressource, nous nous dirigeons dans la cuisine pour la préparation du repas. L'ambiance est détendu, je me sens chez moi. Je n'ai plus peur de montrer qui je suis à ma reine. Je sais que c'est avec elle que je vais finir ma vie et rien que cette idée me remplie d'une joie immense. Je sens ses mains me prendre par les hanches..

**- Emma, ne te tortures pas l'esprit..**  
><strong>- ne t'inquiètes pas..<strong>  
><strong>- j'ai réfléchi..<strong>  
><strong>- Ha..<strong>  
><strong>- Après ce qu'il c'est passé je pense que tu peux abandonner Mary Margaret et venir t'installer ici.. Je sais que c'est un peu trop tôt pour toi mais, je te promets que..<strong>  
><strong>- Hey calme toi.. De toute façon je ne pourrais plus m'endormir sans tes bras.<strong>  
><strong>- Voilà qui est clair.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais il y a une condition.<strong>  
><strong>- Laquelle?<strong>  
><strong>- Je veux que tu parles à Mary Margaret, que tu lui dises la vérité..<strong>  
><strong>- Emma !<strong>  
><strong>- Mon amour, s'il te plait..<strong>  
><strong>- trés bien..<strong>

Une mini tête brune nous rejoint gaiement nous encerclant de ses petits bras…

**- Oh, je suis si heureux pour vous deux..**

Nous rigolons, je me détache un peu de Régina et prends Henry dans mes bras entre nous deux.

**- Salut Gamin..**  
><strong>- Merci Emma..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais de quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- De rendre maman heureuse..<strong>  
><strong>- Et toi?<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais avoir une deuxième maman, je suis tellement content on va former une vraie famille.<strong>  
><strong>- Henry mon chéri.. <strong>reprend Régina qui panique à ce que vient de dire son fils, mais je la coupe, je veux la rassurer. Je la regarde dans les yeux et répond au petit garçon  
><strong>- Oui henry nous allons former une vraie famille tout les trois..<strong>

Régina pleure, je sais qu'a cet instant elle est heureuse, je sais que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde, qu'ici est ma maison.

**- Une vraie famille.** _Me dit elle._  
><strong>- Oui 'Gina..<strong>

…

**- 'Gina !**  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Ca fait plus d'un mois, tu m'as fait une promesse.<strong>  
><strong>- Je..sais mais je n'ai pas le temps.<strong>  
><strong>- Que va t'il falloir que je fasse pour que tu ailles la voir?<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais le faire..plus tard..<strong>  
><strong>- Maintenant !<strong>  
><strong>- Emma, cesse de faire l'enfant !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vois tout ça.<strong> _Lui dis je en montrant mon corps._  
><strong>- Oui<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien regarde le bien, mémorise le bien parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne l'auras plus qu'en rêve.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi !? Non mais..<strong>  
><strong>- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, je l'ai invitée, elle ne va pas tarder.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ?! Emma je déteste !<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas me le..<strong>

**DING DONG**

**- Ton hôte vient d'arriver.** _Lui dis je le sourire aux lèvres_.. **Gamin on va au parc.**  
><strong>- Oh super !<strong> _répond le petit garçon._  
><strong>- A tout à l'heure mon amour.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi non Emma !<strong>

Je me diriges avec le petit brun à la porte. Je souris à Mary Margaret qui n'en mène pas large et disparait avec Henry.

…

Emma me met dans une situation délicate, mais après tout il est peut être plus que temps de crever l'abcès. Je me dirige à mon tour vers l'entrée de ma demeure et rejoint mon amie d'enfance.

**- Bonjour Mary M.**  
><strong>- Régi..<strong>  
><strong>- Entre je t'en prie.<strong>

Je l'invite dans le salon et la rejoins rapidement avec un café.

**- Alors comme ça tu es avec Emma.**  
><strong>- Oui.. Je pense que je faisais fausse route depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as bien de la chance.<strong>  
><strong>- Ecoutes Emma pense qu'il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité, sur..l'accident.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, tu ne connais pas la vérité. Je n'étais pas au volant au retour de la supérette… Ki..c'est Killian qui conduisait.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il m'a forcé la main, il voulait à tout prix rejoindre une certaine Ashley une histoire de bon coup, d'après lui. Je suis monté aux côtés de James et nous avons discutés avant.. <strong>  
><strong>- De quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- je.. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire..<strong>  
><strong>- Régina, ça fait plus de dix ans je pense que tu peux me le dire.<strong>  
><strong>- Je..Oui.. Il m'a dit dans la voiture qu'il compté de quitter parce qu'il était fou amoureux de Katherine. J'ai essayé de lui en dissuader, mais il m'a dit que tu te trompé de frère.. Que depuis le début David était raide dingue de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- David?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. Tu as perdu trop de temps à te morfondre de la mort de James, mais en réalité ton bonheur est au près de David, il n'attend que toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment peux tu en être sûr?<strong>  
><strong>- Nous sommes restés proches tout les deux. Quand j'ai eu des soucis avec Daniel il était là pour nous protéger.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh mon dieu Régina si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus tôt.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas grave, mais ne perd plus de temps va rejoindre David.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci..<strong>

Finalement Emma avait raison, ça fait un bien fou de retrouver mon amie. Je passe mon manteau et rejoins mes deux amours au parc de la ville. Je suis plus sereine que jamais, enfin complète enfin heureuse..

…

Deux mois supplémentaires passent avant que l'état de santé de ma mère ne décline. Les soins ont étaient stoppés. Elle est sous morphine en attendant sa dernière heure. Après sa chute dans l'escalier, elle à était placé dans l'unité de repos de l'hôpital, une sorte de maison de retraite avec soins 24h/24. Elle semblait aller de mieux en mieux, mais une après midi alors que j'étais en réunion avec le conseil Emma est arrivée…

**- Les travaux de l'avenue principale auront lieu comme prévu..**  
><strong>- Excusez moi d'interrompre votre réunion, mais j'ai besoin de te parler Régina.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma, je suis en pleine réunion<strong>  
><strong>- C'est très important.<strong>  
><strong>- Veuillez m'excuser je reviens.<strong>

Nous sortons de mon bureau.

**- Emma qu'il y a t'il pour que tu viennes me déranger en pleine réunion ?**  
><strong>- Ta mère.. Elle a fait deux embolies pulmonaires, ils ont réussi à la maintenir en vie , mais d'après Whale elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh..<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis désolé ma chérie.<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. je vais finir ma réunion.<strong>  
><strong>- Mon coeur.<strong> _Dis je en prenant son visage en coupe._ **Tu comprends?**  
><strong>- Oui Emma.. Retournes au travail, je te rejoins au poste des que j'ai terminé.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça va?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. ne t'inquiètes pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'aime .<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi ma chérie. <strong>_Me dit elle avant de m'embrasser et de retourner dans son bureau._

Une fois ma réunion terminée, j'ai annulé tout mes rendez vous, et me suis empressé de rejoindre le commissariat ou Emma est en poste. Elle à passé le concours de shérif et à réussi brillamment, je ne me suis pas gênée pour la nommer. J'entre dans son bureau et capte son regard immédiatement. Je sais qu'elle m'a entendue arriver. Une fois elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait entendre mes talons à un kilomètre à la ronde. Elle est au téléphone, mais me fait signe de la rejoindre sur ces genoux. Je sais que j'ai une certaine prestance à tenir en public, mais elle sait mieux que personne de quoi j'ai besoin. Je me cale doucement contre elle la laissant terminer sa conversation.

**- Hey petit coeur tu vas bien?**  
><strong>- Non..<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'attendais, on va aller voir ta mère.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais c'est pour ça qu'on va aller lui dire au revoir.<strong>

Nous partons donc en direction de l'hôpital pour je sais un dernier au revoir à ma mère..

…

Quatre ans que ma mère à lâchée son dernier souffle. Beaucoup de chose on changés. Nous sommes samedi et nous profitons du beau temps dans la piscine. Emma qui ne ressent plus aucunes gènes à montrer ces cicatrices avec nos enfants ou moi même est en train d'apprendre à nager à notre petit dernier. Il y a trois an Emma a adoptée Henry, mon ex mari ayant abandonné ces droits envers lui cela n'a pas était difficile. Je profite de cet instant magique, et me dit que dans mon malheur j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Ma mère me manque terriblement, mais Emma est là. Depuis deux ans elle est devenue officiellement ma femme, et la mère de mes deux enfants. Il y a tout juste un an elle donnait naissance à notre petit dernier. Il lui ressemble tellement. Le plus marrant dans l'histoire c'est qu'il est aussi blond qu' Emma et que ces yeux sont aussi noirs que les miens.

Tranquillement allongée sur le transat un livre à la main , Henry qui à bientôt dix ans me rejoint.

**- ça va mon chéri?**  
><strong>- Oui, tu ne viens pas te baigner avec nous?<strong>  
><strong>- Je lis mon ange.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas peur que 'ma noie Gabriel.<strong>  
><strong>- Henry je t'entends !<strong> _lance ma femme amusée par la remarque de notre enfant._  
><strong>- Désolé 'ma.<strong>

Je dépose mon livre attrape Henry et le jette dans la piscine avant de le rejoindre. Emma a attrapé Gabriel avant que celui ci ne boit la tasse.

**- Et après on me dit que c'est moi qui vais noyer Gaby, non mais tu entends mon chéri.**  
><strong>- Vi 'ma..<strong>

Nous rigolons tout les quatre. C'est le tableau parfait d'une famille unie. La sonnerie retentit, je me décide à sortir de l'eau. J'enfile mon peignoir de bain et rejoins la porte d'entrée. Je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça en ouvrant la porte. Je reste bouche bée devant la personne qui me fait face.

**- Bonjour Régina !**

**…**

Je sors de l'eau à mon tour Gabriel commence un peu à frissonner. J'enveloppe mon garçon dans une serviette avant que celui ci ne cale sa tête dans mon cou. Henry nous rejoint. Je lui lance sa serviette.

**- Tiens Gamin sèche toi avant de chopper les crèves.**  
><strong>- Merci 'ma…. tu sais je rigolais tout à l'heure. Je t'aime<strong>  
><strong>- je sais.. Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils.<strong>

Nous rentrons dans la cuisine et je suis surprise de ne pas entendre ma femme. Je vais pour rejoindre l'entrée accompagnée de mes deux enfants, mais mon fils me tire en arrière.

**- C'est Daniel.. 'Ma j'ai peur..**  
><strong>- Hey il n'est plus rien ni pour toi ni pour ta mère…<strong>  
><strong>- Protège nous maman, je t'en supplie.<strong>  
><strong>- Henry, il ne vous fera aucun mal, tu es mon fils à présent quoi qu'il en dise il a perdu le droit d'être ton père depuis longtemps.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais..Je t'aime maman.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi je t'aime, prends ton frère et monte dans ta chambre je vais rejoindre ta mère.<strong>  
><strong>- Je le change?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui habille le et toi aussi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.<strong>

Je me rapproche un peu plus rapidement de ma femme, après être passé par la case buanderie, vêtue à présent d'un jean et d'une chemise. L'homme se tient toujours devant ma femme la scrutant comme un vieux pervers. Je passe ma main au dessus des reins de ma femme., et vois le regard de l'homme se noircir, je me délecte de ce fait.

**- Bonjour, Vous désirez ?**  
><strong>- Enlevez vos mains de ma femme, ce n'est pas une dépravée.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous devez faire erreur, ce n'est pas votre femme.<strong>

Régina se tend un peu plus, je la regarde et lui fais signe de monter. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser là.

**- 'Gina s'il te plait.** _lui dis je_.

Elle ne dit rien et rejoint l'étage, l'homme tente de rentrer, je le repousse un peu violemment, sors sur le perron et ferme la porte derrière moi. A partir de cet instant je sais que ma famille ne risque rien, nous avons installée un système qui permet de ne pas ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur sans les clés.

**- De quel droit tu me fous dehors de chez moi !**  
><strong>- Je sais qui vous êtes Daniel, je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous. Brillant homme d'affaires adulé de tous. Mais aussi mari violent, qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à battre sa femme et son enfant.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vois bien c'est ma femme, je suis ici pour elle et mon fils.<strong>  
><strong>- Il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas bien du comprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- Ha bon et c'est toi une petite écervelée qui va me le dire.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.. Tu vois Régina n'est plus ta femme, tu es son ex mari, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle…<strong>  
><strong>- Oh que si elle restera toujours ma petite pute de femme !.<strong>

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je lui décoche une droite qui le fait tomber à nouveau, je me rapproche dangereusement de lui.

**- Je t'interdis d'insulter MA femme de Pute.**  
><strong>- Ta..ta femme ?!<strong>  
><strong>- Oui ma femme vous avez divorcés quand tu t'es cassé d'ici, tu as la mémoire courte. Aujourd'hui tu n'es rien pour elle !<strong>

Il se relève et je dois dire que sa carrure est plus imposante que la mienne, mais je ne me dégonflerais pas, il ne fera pas de mal à ma femme ou mes enfants, je le jure devant dieu.

**- Je vais la baiser devant tes yeux et tu verras comme une vraie chienne elle en redemandera !**

Je ne tiens plus et tape aussi fort que je peux, je déteste ce genre de mec qui se croit tout permis. La bagarre est rude et je prends des coups mais je ne courberais pas l'échine devant lui jamais.. Je reçois plusieurs coup mais tient bon. Il est aussi mal en point que moi.

**- Tu en as dans le ventre pour une gonzesse !**  
><strong>- Je défends ma femme et mes enfants.<strong>  
><strong>- Tes enfants ? Henry n'est pas ton fils !<strong>  
><strong>- Si.. désolé de te décevoir mais tu as refusé tes droits de paternité, je l'ai adopté c'est mon enfant, ma femme ma maison, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'avantage de problèmes tu ferais mieux de quitter Ma propriété.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans mon fils !<strong>  
><strong>- Il ne s'appelle pas Henry Barn, mais bel et bien Henry Swan-Mills, maintenant dégage !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas faire quoi appeler les flics ? <strong>_Dit il en rigolant avant de se rapprocher une derniers fois de moi et de me coller une droite majestueuse._

Je titube, je sais qu'il espère rentrer dans ma maison, mais il ne le pourra pas. Ma vision commence à se troubler, debout je reste debout.

**- Daniel ça suffit !**  
><strong>- Tiens le sauveur de ces dames, David que fais tu là?<strong>  
><strong>- Je viens t'arrêter, tu es sur une propriété privé.<strong>  
><strong>- Non je suis chez moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé mais tu es dans la propriété de Régina et Emma Swan-Mills.<strong>  
><strong>- Toujours shérif?<strong>  
><strong>- Non , assistant j'ai laissé mon poste à une personne plus compétente que moi. Emma tu vas bien?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouai.. t'inquiètes embarque moi ce pourri.<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien Shérif<strong>  
><strong>- quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Daniel Barn , je vous arrête pour intrusion sur propriété privé, agression envers un agent fédéral, vous avez le droit de garder le silence….<strong>

Ma tête me tourne, j'entends juste le cri de ma femme avant de toucher le sol.

**- EMMA ! chérie réveille toi.. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait..**

…

Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux et tombe sur ma femme endormie dans le coin de la chambre où je me trouve.. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé.

**- Emma ! tu es réveillé?**  
><strong>- Hey.. coucou petit coeur.<strong>  
><strong>- Mon dieu Emma comment tu te sens?<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais pas.. je crois que ça va? Où sont les enfants?<strong>  
><strong>- Chez David et Mary M.. J'ai eu si peur..<strong>  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je suis solide.<strong>  
><strong>- Emma si tu savais comme je m'en veux, tu te souviens je t'avais fait la promesse que plus jamais personne ne te ferait du mal.. J'ai failli.. je m'en veux tellement..<strong>  
><strong>- Chérie arrête, je vais bien. <strong>  
><strong>- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas le plus important.. Je m'en remettrais, l'essentiel ne se résume qu'a toi et les enfants.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'aime Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi amour.<strong>

Finalement il a écopé de quinze ans de prison, bon débarras, notre vie à reprit son court, et le plus beau dans tout ça c'est que dans quelques mois une troisième petite tête viendra clore le chapitre de notre famille.

The END

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, merci de votre soutient.<strong>


End file.
